Wojny Starożytnych
by Grey Crest
Summary: Mamy rok 2040. Oto zaczyna się turniej, Wojny Starożytnych. Zniesiono wszystkie bariery, tłumami ciągną tu najlepsi z najlepszych - bogowie chaosu, Przodkowie, agenci Tajnego Wywiadu Starożytnych, Wilczy Lordowie czy nawet Mroczny Żniwiarz! Zapnij pasy...
1. Początek Wojen

Na wyspie Zar'Khan, jednej z niewielu pozostałości po wielkim niegdyś terytorium Barago, panowało poruszenie. Wyspa, choć mała, była rozrywkowym centrum świata. Jeśli obywały się jakieś turnieje sztuk walk, od bywały się na Arenie Zar'Khan. Niedawno został ogłoszony nowy turniej, zwany Wojną Starożytnych. Ogłosił go sam Herazou.

Genn Szara Grzywa przybył tu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. On, Stara Szrama, Worgołak, Wolfrick, Kruger i Hrontrig przybyli na turniej. Mieli nadzieję wygrać nagrodę – kopalnie diamentów na Zar'Khan, 3 miliony sztuk złota oraz uścisk dłoni Herazou. Było więc o co walczyć.

- Rozwalamy imprezę i spadamy do domu! – krzyknął Genn. Miał standardowy wyraz twarzy – rozbawienie połączone z ciągła gotowością do bitki.

- Miejmy nadzieję. Zgłosiło się multum uczestników – cicho mruknął Kruger.

- Przesadzasz. Poradzimy sobie z każdym – powiedział beztrosko Hrontrig.

Gnolle w tym czasie obserwowały przeciwników. Sami prezentowali się świetnie. Znany wszem i wobec Genn Szara Grzywa, bojownik o cokolwiek. Worgołak, nieśmiertelny wojownik i posłaniec Herazou. Wolfrick, Lodowy Upiór w służbie Króla Lisza. Kruger, wódz Vari i znakomity kowal. I wreszcie Hrontrig, odporny na magię łowca nagród z plemienia Szlachetnych Gnolli.

- Panie i panowie! Ludzi i nieludzie! Mam zaszczyt powitać was na tym turnieju! Nagrodą są kopalnie diamentów na Zar'Khan, 3 miliony sztuk złota oraz uścisk dłoni Herazou! – krzyczał główny i jedyny komentator, sławny Grommash „Grom" Hellscream. Grom nie był już młody, więc nie wziął udziału w walkach. Z chęcią jednak przyjął stanowisko komentatora.

- Specjalnie dla państwa komentuje Grommash Hellscream! – krzyknął stary ork. Odpowiedziało mu skandowanie z zielonej strony trybun.

- Taak...A teraz uwaga. Podajemy walki na pierwszą rundę Wojny Starożytnych. Przypominamy, że walki kończą się nieprzytomnością jednego z zawodników. Ten świat nie może sobie pozwolić na stratę tak wielkiej ilości świetnych wojowników. A teraz wyświetlamy na ścianach listę walk pierwszej rundy... – Hellscream nacisnął jakiś guzik i na ścianie wyświetliła się lista zawodników.

Gnolle i upiór z zaciekawieniem słuchali słów starego przyjaciela, a dla niektórych i towarzysza, Groma Hellscreama. Zresztą nie tylko oni: Jakiś staruszek o osmalonej twarzy słuchał uważnie, dziwny rogaty mężczyzna uśmiechał się, patrząc na orka, jakaś wielka, pozostająca w cieniu bestia szczerzyła się kpiąco, młody Azjata mamrotał do siebie coś po chińsku, patrząc na rozłożony zwój. Niektórzy prowadzili pogawędki: Worgołak konwersował o czymś z jakąś smokowatą istotą, niesamowicie spokojny osobnik o jakiejś wampirycznej powierzchowności rozmawiał z liszem w czarnym pancerzu, kościsty osobnik w kapitańskim mundurze rozmawiał z jakimś starszym człowiekiem wyjętym żywcem z westernu, chodząca zbroja i jakiś zakapturzony nieumarły wbijali sobie nawzajem szpile...Inni zachowywali się jakby nigdy nic: Retromanta w obszernej szacie stale chichotał, wielki demon przyglądał się obecnym z zaciekawieniem, elf w skórzanym pancerzu ćwiczył szermierkę, wysoki człowiek w szarym mundurze czyścił jedwabną ściereczką okulary z górskiego kryształu. W końcu wyświetliły się tablice, a było tam wyświetlone tak:

Walka 1: Vokial – Kalt

Walka 2: Nimrodel – Reptilion

Walka 3: Gandan – Zanthos Psychomag

Walka 4: Kruger – King

Walka 5: Worgołak – Agen Lor

Walka 6: Gror – Genn Szara Grzywa

Walka 7: Nekros – Merciless

Walka 8: Wasyl Smokokrwisty – Wolfrick

Walka 9: Stara Szrama – Hrontrig

Walka 10: Finkregh – Behemoth

Walka 11: Tricey – Spinos

Walka 12: Volcanos – Avink

Walka 13: Skell – Carter Slade

Walka 14: Augustus Brimstone – Ru Ciemny Cierń

Walka 15: Silas Brimstone – Feng Wei

Walka 16: Nesdro – Raijin

Walka 17: Mroczny Żniwiarz – Thant

Walka 18: Sandro – Mordekain

Walka 19: Nehr'zul – Tezzeth

Walka 20: Sergei Dragunov – Vi'nu

Nastroje były...różne. Dwa gremliny jednocześnie wrzasnęły do siebie „Ty tutaj?!" i zaczęły się kłócić. Kościsty osobnik i „kowboj" wymienili uścisk dłoni i skinęli sobie głowami. Błękitnoskóry troll patrzył na jednego z gremlinów i kręcił głową, zaś Azjata spoglądał na drugiego z dziwnym uśmiechem. Nieumarły i zbroja rzucili okiem – choć żadne materialnych oczu nie miał – na rozpiskę i zaczęli wbijać sobie szpile z jeszcze większą zajadłością. Vokial – ów wampiryczny osobnik- westchnął cicho.

- A więc, gdzie mój przeciwnik? – rzucił pytanie wampir.

- Tutaj, mości Vok – rzekł jakiś spokojny głos. Vokial zobaczył Kalta, znanego wszędzie żywiołaka wody. Wampir trochę się zaniepokoił...

- Życzę powodzenia i szczęścia. Będzie ci potrzebne – mruknął lisz w czarnym pancerzu do swego towarzysza. W tym czasie, Kalt odszedł już do swojego przyjaciela, Kinga.

- Nietoperek będzie miał problem. Tak samo King, Agen, Wasyl i Gror – wyliczył Genn, spoglądając na rozpiskę.

- I jeszcze Szrama – powiedział Hrontrig z uśmiechem.

- Nie żartuj sobie. Zrobię z ciebie omlet – zaśmiał się Szrama i poklepał Hrontriga po przyjacielsku.

- I tym sposobem, znamy już zawodników. Życzę powodzenia. Za chwilę zmierzą się ze sobą Kalt i Vokial! – ryknął Hellscream do mikrofonu. Wszyscy zamarli w oczekiwaniu...


	2. Walka 1: Śmierć kontra Woda

Nasza drużyna zajęła miejsca przy arenie. Była to – arena – półkolista, zadaszona budowla. Wysoka na 15 metrów, długa na około 30 i szeroka na mniej więcej 20. Ot, optymalne warunki do toczenia walk. W dwóch narożnikach oczekiwali zawodnicy.

- A więc, proszę państwa, czas na pierwszą walkę! Żywiołak zmierzy się z wampirem! Śmierć zawalczy z Wodą! Z lewego narożnika wychodzi spokojny, utalentowany i potężny wampir...Vokial! Władca nieumarłych, arcymag władający dwoma magicznymi laskami! – z lewego narożnika wyszedł wspomniany Vokial. Ubrany był w czarną szatę, miał gładko przylizane włosy i trzymał dwie laski. Jedna, zakończona diamentową głowicą, emanowała mocą. Druga, prostsza, zakończona czymś na kształt smoczej czaszki, sprawiała wrażenie...prymitywnej. Wzdłuż kija wyryte było „Beerhemoth", cokolwiek to znaczy. Nieumarli – lisze, szkielety, wampiry – wznieśli wielki aplauz.

- A w drugim narożniku...Kalt! Żywioł Wody, Strażnik Głębin! Mistrz magii o anamorficznych zdolnościach! Powitajmy tego zawodnika! – po tych słowach, na arenę wyszedł Kalt. Miał rybią głowę z wielkimi uszami, przypominającymi skrzydła. Ubrany był w długi, czarny płaszcz w prążki. Nosił czarne okulary, które w niewiadomy sposób trzymały się na jego twarzy.Zawodnicy – wampir Vokial i żywiołak wody Kalt – stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Vokial trzymał laskę z diamentową głowicą przed twarzą, tą ze smoczym czerepem miał wbitą w ziemię. Kalt nie miał żadnej broni i tylko skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Rozległ się ryk smoka, będący swoistym wystrzałem z działa. Albo i gongiem. Albo i strzałem z pistoletów. Naah, w każdym razie zaczęli walkę.

Vokial uderzył od razu. Zamachnął się diamentową laską na Kalta. Ten, jakby nigdy nic, po prostu cofnął się górną częścią ciała. Wyciągnął się na mniej więcej metr, a później jak na sprężynie wrócił na miejsce, uderzając potężnie wampira.

- Proszę państwa, oto anamorficzność Kalta! – krzyknął ork do mikrofonu.

Kalt przeszedł w międzyczasie do ofensywy. Ustawił się w pozycji bojowej, jakby do jakiegoś kung-fu. Zmienił też ręce w łby zielonych mamb. Wystrzelił oboma „dłońmi" w twarz Vokiala, trafiając.

- Mamba gryzie – powiedział z rozbawieniem, usuwając się z zasięgu Vokiala. Wampir spojrzał nań wściekle i wystrzelił chmarę magicznych pocisków. Kalt nie uniknął pocisków – grad szmaragdowej energii rzucił go pod ścianę. Vokial wyprostował się i uśmiechnął krzywo.

- Oj, panie kolego, brakuje panu do mnie. A teraz...przygotuj się na ból – syknął wampir, wystrzeliwując jednolity, cienki promień o barwie krwi. Kalt, czując na sobie moc pocisku, zawył.

- Niebywałe! Vokial sprawia Kaltowi ból! – krzyknął Hellscream z niedowierzaniem. Całe trybuny zaszumiały. Kalt w końcu był faworytem tej walki. Vokial powoli i metodycznie zbliżał się do Kalta, nie pozwalając mu wstać. Promień dosłownie smażył żywiołaka – wydawał się maleć, wysychać. Po pewnym czasie wampir wypalił z drugiej laski. Użył identycznych promieni, ale żółtych. Wylatywały z oczu czaszki. Wampir skrzyżował promienie i smażył żywiołaka z ogromną siłą. Aż nagle...

Żywiołak niczym wąż ominął płynnymi ruchami promienie i zmienił kształt paszczy na pysk boa.

- Boa połyka – rzekł, po czym złapał Vokiala i podrzucił go do góry, po czym go połknął. Od razu po tym jak wampir znalazł się w jego szyi, został dosłownie napromieniowany różnoraką magią. Kalt splunął wrogiem. Wampir był osmalony, poszarpany, a jeden kieł mu wypadł.

- Proszę państwa, anamorficzność Kalta nie zna granic! W spektakularnym stuly z pokonanego stał się wygrywającym! Vokial chyba długo już nie postoi! – ryknął Hellscream. Vokial tylko prychnął i podniósł laskę z czaszką.

Buchnął dym, a ze smoczej paszczy poleciał deszcz kul ognia. Które po drodze przekształciły się w ogniste pytony, lecące w stronę oponenta. Kalt trochę się przeraził, bo tylko ogień mógł go zranić. Zadziałał jednak szybko i...znikł. Pytony, gubiąc cel, zmieniły się w dym. Vokial stał skonsternowany. Nagle za nim wyrósł Kalt.

- Orzeł wydziobuje oczy – syknął, wbijając dwa palce, które naprędce zmienił w pazury, w skroń wampira. Vokial krótko wrzasnął, gdyż prawie natychmiast został wybitny w powietrze przez nieznaną siłę. Kalt z kolei popatrzył na oponenta i westchnął.

- Potęga to nie to samo co moc...Póki tego nie zrozumiesz, nie masz szans mnie pokonać – po tych słowach, Kalt wystrzelił w powietrze.

Wampirowi nie stała się żadna poważna fizyczna krzywda. W powietrzu dostał już tylko jeden cios naładowany czystą mocą, który wbił go w piach areny razem z posadzką. Niedomagał jednak trochę z pamięcią i głowa mu się trzęsła.

- Po spektakularnym zastosowaniu anamorficzności, magii i kung-fu „Wąż w cieniu Orła" Kalt pokonuje Vokiala! Cóż...wygrał lepszy. Jeden i drugi byli potężni, ale wygrał lepszy. Tymczasem...już za chwilę kolejna walka! – darł się Grom do mikrofonu.


	3. Walka 2: Piękność kontra Mądrość

- A teraz, proszę państwa, pora na drugą walkę! Elf-Demon stanie do walki z jaszczuroczłekiem! Piękno stoczy batalię z Mądrością! Z lewego narożnika wychodzi piękna, utalentowana uczennica Kalta...Nimrodel! Księżniczka Piekła, dziedziczka elfów i demonów! – z lewego narożnika wyszła wspomniana Nimrodel. Pierwszą rzucającą się w oczy cechą była fioletowa skóra i oszałamiające piękno. Elfka miała miłą twarz, skołtunione włosy w kolorze śliwek, no i miała czym oddychać. Ubrana była w czarny prochowiec z podwiniętymi rękawami, spodnie z czarnego materiału i koszulę z barwionego lnu. Tak jak jej mistrz, nie miała żadnej broni.

- A w drugim narożniku...Reptilion! Wieszcz oraz Prorok Światłości i Porządku! Powitajmy tego mądrego jaszczuroczłeka! – po tych słowach, na arenę wyszedł Reptilion. Był wysoki, ruszał się powoli, a jego oczy świeciły jasnym blaskiem. Jego łuski były niebieskie. Nosił lekki, skórzany pancerz i buty ze złotawego metalu. Przypasany miał długi miecz w hebanowej pochwie.

Zawodnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Nimrodel rozprostowała kości palców z trzaskiem i spojrzała na przeciwnika.

- W ogóle się nie postarzałeś...szefie – powiedziała z przekąsem.

- Skoro tak mówisz...Wiedz, że nie uda ci się ze mną wygrać – mruknął w odpowiedzi jaszczuroczłek.

- Taa...Wielu już tak mówiło – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Nimrodel, wysuwając jedną nogę w tył. Reptilion zacisnął rękę na rękojeści miecza. Zaryczał smok.

Nimrodel przeszła do oblężenia. Wykonała szybki zamach, podczas którego jej dłoń zaświeciła na niebiesko. Gdy dotarła do Reotoliona, magiczna siła wyniosła go w powietrze i unieruchomiła. Elfka roześmiała się i wypuściła grad magicznych pocisków w kierunku jaszczuroczłeka. Wszystkie trafiły. Ten jednak nie spadł z „nieba". Wówczas dostał kilka gromów w czaszkę. I wtedy Nimrodel puściła kontrolę. Ale...jaszczuroczłek nadal był w powietrzu.

- Ha! To był wybieg taktyczny! Reptilion pozwolił nabrać Nimrodel pewności siebie! Patrzmy na następne ruchy... – powiedział ork do mikrofonu.

Nimrodel, widocznie zaniepokojona wydarzeniami, odskoczyła jak kot do tyłu, wykonując salto. Widać nie chciała się wdawać w walkę z Reptilionem. Jaszczuroczłek popatrzył na nią i mruknął coś do siebie. Machnął mieczem, wyciągając go z pochwy. Nimrodel w połowie salta zamarła i jakaś siła rzuciła nią o ścianę.

- Taak...Reptilion może i ma 1200 lat, ale takiego psionika jak on to ze świecą szukać! – krzyknął Hellscream. Istotnie, Reptilion z drwiącym uśmiechem wykonywał jakieś gesty...

Walka szybko przerodziła się w obronę utrzymanej pozycji. Reptilion zatrzymał się na wysokości 5 metrów i siłą umysły wyrywał kawałki skał z areny, podpalał je i ciskał w przeciwniczkę. Ona zaś roztrzaskiwała je magią. „Zabawa" trwała około 10 minut, aż wreszcie znudziła się elfce. Wykonała jakiś gest i podłoże areny zmieniło się w pył. Reptilion wykorzystał chmurę pękających głazów jako zasłonę dymną. Zapikował na Nimrodel i powalił ją na piasek, a później wbił w podłoże. Przystawił jej miecz do skroni.

- Mogę zatopić cię w szkle, które zrobię z tego piachu. Poddajesz się? – wysyczał jaszczuroczłek. Reakcja elfki była przewidywalna.

- Nigdy! – krzyknęła. Reptilion westchnął tylko.

- Ach, ta młodzież...Reptilion wygrał pojedynek. Nie stopił wprawdzie rywalki, ale za pomocą miecza wysłał do jej mózgu impuls, który zacisnął parę żyłek w mózgu. Pozbawiając tym samym elfkę przytomności.

- Reptilion wygrał w pięknym stylu! Szybki pojedynek, w którym mądrość i doświadczenie zagórowało nad potencjałem i mocą! Mamy tylko nadzieję, że Nimrodel się obudzi, bo jej tatuś może się zdenerwować... – niewiadomo, czy był to żart, ale spora część publiki wybuchła śmiechem. Ojcem Nimrodel był Terroran, jeden z najpotężniejszych książąt demonów. - Staruszek dał popalić Nim, co? – zagadnął Genn siedzącego obok Kalta.

- Taak...Widać nie uczył jej tak dobrze – parsknął King, najlepszy przyjaciel Kalta, popijając co jakiś czas z kufla złocistego trunku.

- Sprawa jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana. Reptilionowi bardzo na czymś zależy. W przeciwnym przypadku byłby mniej brutalny i najpewniej wysłałby kogoś z Gildii na turniej... – Kalt wpadł we własne myśli.

- Racja. Starej jaszczurce na czymś zależy. Pytanie na czym – mruknął smokowaty jegomość, który właśnie dosiadł się do gnollowej kompanii.

- Proszę proszę...Thant, wielki Przodek we własnej osobie. Czego szukasz? – spytał smokowatego Kalt.

- Zastanawiam się nad sensem mojego liczącego 4 i pół miliarda lat żywota... – mruknął Thant.

- A tak poza tym? – spytał King, dopijając kufel.

- Przybyłem tutaj, gdyż potrzebuję funduszy na badania, a nie chcę ich zdobywać w jakiś pokątny sposób. Zresztą... – smokowaty znów się zamyślił.

- Z kim walczysz? – zagadnął Kruger.

- Oh, z Mrocznym Żniwiarzem – Thant wskazał na ogromnego demona z czarnym pancerzu, znanego wszem i wobec łowcę dusz. Gnollowa kompania i jaguarołak przełknęła słyszalnie ślinę.

- Ze Żniwiarzem? Jak przewidujesz swoje szanse? – zapytał bez mrugnięcia okiem Kalt.

- Oh, na bardzo duże. Mówiąc o demonach, zaraz będą walczyli Gandan i Zanthos. Będzie na co popatrzeć... – rzekł z westchnieniem Thant i odleciał.

- Co sądzicie o słowach starej gadziny? – spytał Szrama, patrząc na odlatującego Przodka.

- Że ma rację. On zawsze ma rację. Od tej zasady wyjątków nie ma – zawyrokował Kalt. Wszyscy ucichli...


	4. Walka 3: Szaleństwo kontra Głód

- Przyszedł czas na następną walkę! Demon stanie do boju z retromantą! Szaleństwo zawalczy z Głodem! Uprzedzam osoby o słabych żołądkach – ta walka może być dość...brutalnie obrzydliwa – mruknął Hellscream na zakończenie. W tym momencie wyszedł pierwszy zawodnik. Wyglądał jak Reptilion, ale jego łuski były zielone, a on sam ubrany był w przepastną szatę. Jego spojrzenie było ciągle rozbiegane.

- Panie i panowie...Powitajcie Zanthosa Psychomaga! Nie na darmo nosi ten przydomek! – aplauz wzbił się w powietrze.

- A w drugim narożniku...Gandan! Demon herbu Wiecznie Głodny! Jego głód nie zna granic! – po tych słowach, na arenę wyleciał Gandan. Był wielkim, uskrzydlonym demonem o długiej szczęce. Ubrany był tylko w skórzaną przepaskę biodrową. W jeden z rąk dzierżył bicz z kolcami. Z oczu wyzierał głód...

- Czas na obiad! – zaryczał demon. Retromanta tylko zachichotał.

- Zakładając że jesteś smaczny...Muahahaha! – zarechotał jaszczuroczłek.

- Jeszcze się pośmiejemy... – mruknął gardłowo Gandan.

Zaryczał smok. Zawodnicy zaczęli walkę.

Gandan zachował się przewidywalnie. Rzucił się z dziką furią ma wroga. Ten tylko podskoczył i rzucił czymś w demona. Chmura małych skarabeuszy otoczyła Gandana. W jednej chwili unieruchomiły go w miejscu. Zanthos w tym czasie wyjął „wielkie działo" mające około 10 centymetrów. Po chwili jednak je powiększył. I było wielkie.

- Poznaj moc działa Gaussa! 3 tonowy pocisk to jest moc! Muahahaha! – zarechotał zadowolony z siebie Zanthos i wystrzelił. Gandan wystrzelił w ostatniej chwili z pomiędzy chmury skarabeuszy, które zmiótł wystrzał...trawy. Tak, z działa wystrzeliła trawa. Która jednak wybuchła w kontakcie z owadami.

- Niezły trik! Ale to za mało, by pokonać Demonicznego Pożeracza! – krzyknął Hellscream do mikrofonu. Demon w tym czasie zapikował na wroga. Z jego pyska emanowała wściekłość. I głód. Czyli norma...Demon zbliżał się metr po metrze...stopa po stopie...cal po calu...I nagle coś wybuchło. Błysk oślepił wszystkich, a huk ogłuszył. Po opadnięciu naelektryzowanej chmury Zanthos leżał wbity w ziemię, ściskając mały pistolecik. Gandan został rozpłaszczony na przeciwległej ścianie.

- Cholera...ciekawym, czym walnął Zanthos – mruknął Hellscream sam do siebie, ale (nie)szczęśliwie „wycelował" w mikrofon. Bezpośrednio zainteresowany podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał.

- Nieźle daje...Ale to nic – mruknął, wyjmując coś z którejś z kieszeni. Był to mały gwizdek. Rozbrzmiały chichoty. Gandan „odlepił" się od ściany.

- Chcesz mnie walnąć gwizdkiem? Niedoczekanie! – ryknął i skoczył w kierunku jaszczuroczłeka. Zanthos gwizdnął. Gandan zamarł w bezruchu...5 sekund...15 sekund...minuta...Gandan zdenerwował się i złapał jaszczuroczłeka i zaczął bić go po twarzy. Wymierzał proste ciosy pięścią. Zanthos tylko śmiał się obłąkańczo. I tak to trwało.

- Taaa...Dynamika kuleje – mruknął Hellscream po 5 minutach i ziewnął. I wtedy ciszę rozdarł ryk. I sufit pękł.

- Gojira! – wrzasnął jakiś młody osobnik rasy azjatyckiej. W istocie, mityczny Król Potworów wyzierał przez dach.

- Poczuj moc mojego...gwizdka na jaszczurki! Muahahaha! – zaśmiał się Zanthos obłąkańczo i odepchnął skamieniałego ze strachu Gandana. Król Potworów otworzył pysk i...

- To może być jedyny taki widok w waszym życiu! Atomowy Oddech Godzilli! – ryknął Hellscream do mikrofonu. W istocie, z Gandana zostały tylko...no, Gandan nie nosił butów. Ale został kawałek pięty, który zabrano z areny do ambulatorium. W końcu odrośnie...

- Zanthos w pięknym stylu pokonuje Gandana! Nie obyło się jednak bez pomocy mitycznego jaszczura, ale to tylko zwiększyło emocje! Już za chwilę walka 4! – krzyknął ork do mikrofonu.

- To było niezłe! – ryknął Genn do Krugera, przekrzykując maszyny naprawiające dach.

- Tak! A teraz rusz się! Walczymy! – ryknął King do Krugera. Wstali i poszli w odpowiednie strony...


	5. Walka 4: Siła kontra Technologia

- Dotarliśmy do 4 walki! Tym razem zawalczą dwaj skrajnie różni osobnicy! Siła kontra Technologia! Jeden i drugi darzą się...darzą się...no, są dla siebie znajomkami. A teraz powitajcie Kinga! – ryknął ork do mikrofonu. W tym momencie wyszedł King. Podniósł pięści do góry w odpowiedzi na aplauz publiczności i głośno zaryczał.

- King to znany i lubiany jaguarołak, mistrz wrestlingu! Dawniej walczył z swym czarnym pancerzu, który oddał Worgołakowi! Niemniej, ma ducha i siłę trzech czempionów! A tymczasem...powitajcie Krugera! – ryczał Hellscream. Z drugiego rogu wyszedł Kruger, powitany podobnym aplauzem. Podniósł dłoń i uśmiechnął się.

- A teraz...czas rozpocząć walkę! – krzyknął ork. Dwaj zawodnicy podali sobie ręce i ustawili się w bojowych pozycjach.

King miał na sobie coś na kształt lekkiego napierśnika i skórzanych spodni. Na ręce miał nałożone stalowe rękawice. Wyszczerzył swoją – dosłownie – kocią mordę, machnął ogonem i zamrugał.

Kruger reprezentował się trochę lepiej. Miał zbroję łuskową w kolorze bladego nieba, spodnie z kolczugi w tym samym kolorze oraz krótki płaszcz (do lędźwi) w kolorze magmy. Osłaniał pysk czymś na kształt błękitnej arafatki. Do ud miał przyczepione noże kunai. Przez plecy miał przerzuconą szablę i pas z szurikenami. Nosił też kilka przydatnych rzeczy przy paskach.

Zaryczał smok. Zaczęła się walka.

King zrobił krok do tyłu, a potem wziął krótki rozbieg. Uderzył potężnym podbródkowym, wyrzucając gnolla w powietrze. Kruger upadł ciężko, ale po chwili się podniósł. Wyrzucił coś zza paska. Mała kulka poszybowała i uderzyła w tors Kinga. Po chwili jaguarołaka spowił gęsty dym o buro zielonej barwie.

- Ciekawa sztuczka...ale czy ma większe zastosowanie? – zastanawiał się Hellscream.

- Ma, ma...nie bój się – mruknął do siebie Kruger i wyjął długi, owalny przedmiot zakończony smoczym łbem. Nacisnął guzik. Z paszczy wyleciał...gęsty dym o buro zielonej barwie.

- Czyżby Kruger zamierzał zasmrodzić Kinga? – parsknął Hellscream do mikrofonu.

- Ignorant... – mruknął do siebie Vari i wyjął mały, płaski przedmiot. Rzucił go w chmurę. Po chwili niewyobrażalny huk wybił szkła w suficie i rozwiał dym, ukazując rozłożonego na ziemi Kinga. Vari uśmiechnął się.

- I dlatego technika góruje nad siłą. Zawsze – powiedział gnoll, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. I wtedy...dostał potężne kopnięcie w kostkę i zwalił się na ziemię. King stanął powoli i otrzepał się.

- Wandal niszczący okna – parsknął i podniósł Krugera. Zakręcił nim młynka w powietrzu i rzucił nim o ziemię. Gnoll stęknął i wyjął coś zza pazuchy. Wyglądało identycznie jak miotacz dymu. Nacisnął guzik...i z miotacz strzelił płomień. Kinga ogarnął ogień. Jaguarołak wrzasnął i zaczął tarzać się po ziemi. Kruger szybko wstał z ziemi i rzucił czymś w przeciwnika. Ogień zgasł w chmurze pary.

- Ignorancja to zabójcza wada – mruknął Kruger i wyciągnął szablę. King w tym czasie podniósł się z ziemi.

- Wkurzyłeś mnie, chłopie. Teraz poczujesz moc jaguara! – ryknął King. Jego czerwone oko zabłysło dziwnym, jaskrawym blaskiem.

- U...będzie nieprzyjemnie – mruknął Hellscream. Niesłyszalny dla większości pomruk Kalta i gromadki gnolli miał potwierdzający wydźwięk.

King z przegrywającego stał się wygrywającym. Blokował stalowymi rękawicami wszystkie ciosy szabli Krugera. Sam nie wyprowadzał jednak kontrataków. W końcu jednak trzasnął gnolla w nerkę, podniósł na pięści i przerzucił za plecy. Skoczył na niego i zaczął go okładać pięściami po łbie. Po paru ciosach z podłogi zaczęły się odrywać kawałki skał, gdy głowa gnolla zaczęła się zagłębiać w podłodze areny.

- Nie no, to już jest niesmaczne. Silniejsza bestia miażdży inteligentniejszą – mruknął jakby do siebie Hellscream. King na te słowa jakby opamiętał się i zszedł z Krugera. Ryknął na całe gardło, ukazując najpotężniejszą szczękę pośród kotowatych i ich pochodnych oraz podniósł pięści z podniesionymi kciukami na wysokość barków. Zatoczył nimi koła i skierował je w dół, wykonując swój zwycięski gest. Chwilę później zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia.

- Emm...sanitariusz proszony jest na salę! – krzyknął do chwili Hellscream. O dziwo, Kruger jednak podniósł się. Na całe szczęście, arafatka zasłaniała pysk. Wyjął jednego kunai i rzucił nim w Kinga. Nóż wbił się w mięso gdzieś w okolicy kręgosłupa. King wyrwał go, nawet się nie obracając. Zatoczył kółko i powrócił do przeciwnika. Został jednak zatrzymany...chmarą sztyletów. Kunai „rozłożyły" małe skrzydełka i leciały z niesamowitą prędkością w stronę jaguarołaka.

- O cholera – mruknął do siebie i zrobił przewrót w bok. Noże zanurkowały w jego stronę. King wyprostował się i popędził w stronę ściany. Skoczył na nią. Sztylety wbiły się z głuchym trzaskiem. King jednak był wyżej i nic mu się nie stało. Zeskoczył i podbiegł do Krugera, łapiąc go w pasie. Podskoczył z nim i opadł z jego głową między kolanami. Kruger stracił przytomność.

- Po tym ekscytującym pojedynku, King przechodzi do następnej rundy! Kruger przegrał, ale walczył w pięknym stylu! Gorące brawa dla obydwu zawodników! – darł się Hellscream na całe gardło. Publika wstała i zaczęła klaskać. Jedyną nie-klaszczącą dwójką był wojownik, który „ogłosił" Godzillę, a drugim jakiś chudy, czarnowłosy osobnik z blizną na twarzy. Wszyscy inni klaskali. Jedni gwizdali, inni krzyczeli, jedni po prosatu się uśmiechali, inni klaskali z ponurymi minami. Ale klaskali. Najgłośniej robili to Kalt, gnollowa gromadka i Thant.

- Niezła walka! A King pokazał swój piękny cios! – przekrzykiwał aplauz Genn.

- Ano! Kto bierze udział w następnej walce?! – wrzeszczał Thant.

- Jakiś Agen i... – Szrama chciał obrócić się w stronę Worgołaka, ale tam go nie było. Stał już na arenie. I oczywiście nie okazywał żadnych emocjii.

- A więc, proszę państwa, za chwilę walka piąta! Worgołak już czeka! – krzyknął Hellscream...


	6. Walka 5: Dzikość kontra Moc

- Czas na 5 pojedynek! I, czego nie wzbronię się mówić, ta walka ma faworyta! Moc zawalczy z....no, z...z inną mocą! Worgołak, nieśmiertelny czempion gnolli, posłaniec Herazou, Ponury Żniwiarz Żyć! – ryknął ork do mikrofonu. Worgołak nie przejął się i nadal stał w miejscu. Aplauz w ogóle go nie wzruszał.

- Worgołak nosi na sobie słynny adamantowy pancerz Kinga! Zobaczymy, czy bardzo się przyda! A tymczasem...oto Agen, Wędrownik Run! – ryczał Hellscream. Z drugiego rogu wyszedł Agen, zarbianin z wyglądu. Uśmiechnął się i ukłonił z rewerencją, choć aplauz był szczątkowy.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem przyjemności poznać Agena. Zobaczymy, jak poradzi sobie w tej walce!

Worgołak rozpuścił swoje długie włosy. Miały srebrno-czarną barwę, a sięgały mu do pasa. Czarny gnoll zakuty był w czarny pancerz, a przez plecy miał przewieszone swoje miecze z księżycowego srebra. Jego czerwone oczy wyrażały obojętność i pogardę.

Agen ubrany był w beżową szatę, pod którą miał kolczugę. Miał dwie bronie. Jedną był długi, pokryty runami miecz, a drugi...no, wyglądało jak latarka. Miał też krótkie, ledwo wystające różki z całej czaszki, szlachetne ostre rysy i twarz nie wyrażającą praktycznie żadnych emocji.

- Jak zdrówko? – zagadnął Agen.

- Z tobą jest bardzo źle...albo zaraz będzie – wzruszył czarny gnoll ramionami.

- Polemizowałbym...Hej, może zamiast walki porozmawiamy? – zaproponował Agen. Hellscream aż sapnął w mikrofon. Trybuny chyba były zbyt zszokowane. Jedynie Genn zaśmiewał się do łez.

- O, kur...kogo ja za przeciwnika dostałem?! – warknął sam do siebie Worgołak.

- Hej, hej, załatwmy to polubownie. Może opowiemy sobie o naszych kulturach i rozejdziemy w pokoju? – nagabywał dalej zarbianin. Trybuny ledwo powstrzymywały się od rechotu.

- Ech...dobra, zmiotę cię z powierzchni areny i miejmy to za sobą – mruknął Worgołak i zaczął iść w stronę oponenta.

- Hej, możemy się przecież dogadać! Nie ma potrzeby na tą przemoc! – krzyczał Agen, wycofując się na „z góry upatrzone pozycje".

Worgołak dorwał przeciwnika, łapiąc go za nogę w kostce. Podniósł go do góry i wymierzył solidnego kopniaka. Agen, trochę oszołomiony, wyjął miecz pokryty runami. Wymamrotał kilka słów i trzy znaki zaświeciły się krwistym światłem. Wydarzyły się trzy dość dziwne rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Worgołaka wbiło w ścianę. Po drugie, uderzyła w niego błyskawica z miecze. Po trzecie zaś, Agen i całe jego wyposażenie zwiększyło się. Tak z trzy razy.

- Chciałem po dobroci – mruknął zarbianin. Wyjął latarkę i zapalił ją. Snop niebieskiego światła rozświetlił arenę.

- Niech mnie! Lightsaber! – krzyknął zdumiony Hellscream.

Agen przeszedł do ofensywy. Dźgał, machał, siekał swym mieczem świetlnym po terenie, miotając co jakiś czas ogniste kule z drugiego ostrza. Worgołak spokojnie odchodził od przeciwnika. Zarbianin wyszczerzył się krzywo.

- Czy mądrym jest odsuwać się od przeciwnika jeśli nie posiada się żadnej broni dystansowej? – prychnął z dezaprobatą Agen.

- Chyba czas cię uświadomić o segmentowej budowie moich mieczy – mruknął Worgołak i machnął mieczami, jakby ścinał wrogowi głowę. Miecze wystrzeliły, łamiąc się na segmenty. Ostrza śmignęły, ścinając dłonie Agena jednym, płynnym ruchem.

Zarbianin spojrzał kolejno na siebie, na swoje leżące u stóp dłonie, na Worgołaka, na trybuny...

- Ty...ty...barbarzyńco! – wrzasnął i padł na ziemię. Wrócił do normalnych rozmiarów. Medycy wbiegli na trybunę.

- Worgołak pokonuje Agena w dość...bestialski sposób. Gratulacje dla obu panów. Za chwilę kolejny pojedynek! – krzyknął stary ork do mikrofonu.

Tymczasem gnolle wszelkiej maści wiwatowały, można by rzec, na zapas. Bo oto na arenę zmierzał Berserker z Kariatydu, Nemezis Wszelkich Nacji...Genn Szara Grzywa po prostu. Tak samo, grupa wilkołaków w „hybrydowych" formach wyła w niebogłosy. Bo oto pojawiał się na arenie czempion ich ludu, Gror.

- Będzie rzeź – mruknął jakby do siebie Szrama.

- Jak sądzicie, co się stanie z Agenem? – spytał King.

- Och, pewnie doszyją mu ręce. Twoje brzytwy nie są zaczarowane, Worg? – spytał czarnego gnolla Wolfrick.

- Nie...nie, oczywiście że nie. Bo po co? Księżycowe Srebro to jeden z najlepszych materiałów świata...wytrzymalszy niż mithril, ostrzejszy niż krwawa stal... – pogrążył się w słowotoku czarny gnoll.

- Dobra, odpuść. Zaraz zaczną! – uciszył wszystkich Szrama.


	7. Bitwa Dwóch Kafarów

- A teraz, drodzy państwo, rozpocznie się tytaniczny bój dwóch kafarów! Genn Szara Grzywa zmierzy się z Grorem, łowcą likantropów! W tej niezwykłej walce na szale zostaną rzucone ogromne pokłady stalowych mięśni, szponów i kłów, wspomagane przez niewyobrażalną siłę i odpowiednio stalowe topory i obrzyny oraz młot gromu! Powitajmy Genna Szarą Grzywę, łamacza smoczych szczęk, bojownika o cokolwiek, berserkera z Kariatydu! – wydzierał się Hellscream do mikrofonu. Genn podniósł zaciśnięte pięści do góry i wykrzyczał parę prymitywnych, zwierzęcych ryków. Machał pięściami do publiczności, rzucał jakieś niezrozumiałe odzywki i w ogóle robił z tej walki jedno wielki show. Gror patrzył na to z zażenowaniem.

- Jesteś po prostu żałosny – prychnął. Radość i swawola ucichły jak ucięte nożem. Genn powoli odwrócił się w stronę adwersarza.

- Hej, aż tak bardzo oczekujesz łamania gnatów? Spoko loko, ale zaczekaj na swoją kolej – powiedział mu szary gnoll, wzbudzając chichoty wśród publiczności. Gror głucho warknął.

- Wszyscy jesteście żałośni. Cały ten wasz plugawy pomiot, cała wasza wypaczona rasa – wycedził Gror przez zęby. Tą razą na trybunie rozległy się warknięcia, pomruki i klątwy.

- No to przegiąłeś – warknął Genn, plując wrogowi pod nogi.

- Ekhem... – odkaszlnął Grom do mikrofonu. – A teraz powitajmy Grora, łowcę likantropów, potężnego wojownika z plemienia Wilkołaków Wyższych, tropiciela pośród nocy...Kto to wymyślił? – mruknął ork do siebie, odsuwając mikrofon.

Pomimo oczywistego wilczego pochodzenia, Gror i Genn znacznie się od siebie różnili. Wódz gnolli był wysoki, barczysty i muskularny, pokryty rzadkim szarym futrem, żeby nie powiedzieć sierścią. Nosił czarną kamizelkę, spodnie z wężowej skóry, rękawice bez palców i buty ze stalowymi czubkami. Przez plecy przewieszony miał młot, a przed chwilą wyjął z sakwy kawałek gazy i owinął nim prawicę. Patrzył na Grora swymi słynnymi oczami. Nieważne, jak kipiał w środku, nieważne, jaką nienawiścią pałał teraz do wilkołaka, jego oczy miały zawsze i wszędzie ten sam wyraz – „Nie będzie bólu, nie będzie radości, nie będzie uśmiechów. Nie będzie już nic. To koniec". Takimi to chłodnymi, niebieskimi oczami wpatrywał się Genn Szara Grzywa w oponenta.

Gror wyglądał niemalże jak typowy wilkołak, jeśli nie liczyć inteligencji bijącej z brązowych oczu. Był cały porośnięty gęstym, aksamitnym, czarnym futrem. Miał wybitnie wilczy łeb, wyposażony w garnitur śnieżnobiałych kłów, prezentujących się o wiele lepiej niż żółtawe siekacze Genna. Miał też potężne, czarne jak noc pazury, przy których szpony Genna wyglądały niczym długo nie obcinane paznokcie. Przez plecy miał przewieszoną gładko lufową fuzję oraz topór o podwójnym, długim ostrzy, przy którym rzeźnickie tasaki wyglądały jak...no, wyrośnięte szpilki. Ponadto miał też dwie kabury na udach, obie mieszczące po jednym toporze do rzucania. Teraz ten łowca likantropów złożył uszy, podkurczył kolana i przygotował się do skoku. Wyglądał może na dzikiego barbarzyńcę, ale miał ogromne pokłady wyobraźni przestrzennej – można było tylko spekulować, jak zabójczą taktykę wymyślił.

- A teraz, proszę państwa...Bitwę Dwóch Kafarów uważam za otwartą! – wydarł się Hellscream do mikrofonu. Ruszyli w tany.

Pierwszy ruszył Genn, rycząc dziko i wystosowując w kierunku rywala potężny prosty. Siły włożył w niego zapewne bardzo dużo, bo jego ciało poleciało za pięścią jak worek kartofli. Gror pokręcił głową i wykonał skok, przeskakując adwersarza i lądując idealnie za jego plecami. Przekręcił się na pięcie i zamachnął się prawą łapą. Dało się słyszeć straszliwy chlupot, gdy potężne pazury wbiły się w ciało wodza gnolli, tnąc je do żywego mięsa. Bryzgnęła krew, Genn zawył cicho.

- Pierwsza krew i już niespodzianka! Gror najwyraźniej filetuje mocarnego Genna! – krzyczał Hellscream do mikrofonu w akompaniamencie głośnych jęków gnolli. Gror natomiast nie zamierzał przestać.

Genn co prawda podniósł się na nogi, ale zaraz po tym przyjął na pysk i korpus serię potężnych ciosów, zdolnych oderwać kończyny normalnego człowieka od tułowia. Dalej jednak stał, choć kolejny cios pazurami – już płytszy – przekręcił go i znów sprowadził do parteru. Gror postawił dość brutalnie nogę na przeciwniku – to jest skoczył i z impetem wbił prawą stopę w poharatane plecy Wilczego Lorda.

- Jak już wspomniałem, jesteś żałosny. Niby taki wszechpotężny czempion, a daje się zabić podrzędnemu łowcy takiemu jak ja – prychnął Gror i zawył niczym przywódca wilczego stada. Podniósł Genna i potężnym podbródkowym wybił go w powietrze. Złapał za strzelbę i wystrzelił kilkukrotnie, chyba z cztery razy. Za każdym razem pocisk wyrzucał Genna wyżej w powietrze. Po skończeniu się pocisków, wilkołak złapał za topór, zamachnął się nim parę razy i wyrzucił go w stronę przeciwnika niczym zawodnik w rzucie młotem. Obracająca się broń przypominała piłę.

- Chroń go Herazou! Za chwilę najprawdopodobniej topór Grora zwiększy liczbę Gennów o jednego! – wydzierał się Grommash. Trybuny wstały, rozległy się jęki, okrzyki przerażenia. Dało się nawet słyszeć słynną „Modlitwę Thanta", najważniejszą z modlitw wyznawców wiary herazimackiej.

Nasi protegowani w całości nie dowierzali własnym oczom. Szrama po prostu oniemiał i zaczął brzęczeć – to jego stalowe szpony uderzały o siebie, gdy ręce gnollowego szamana się trzęsły. Worgołakowi zapaliły się czerwone oczy, ze zdumienia odsłonił skrawek potężnej szczęki. Hrontrig powarkiwał, chyba machinalnie ściskając medalion z łbem Herazou. Wolfrick nerwowo drapał się po kościstej twarzy, co i tak było „dużym poziomem stresu" – w końcu był to nieśmiertelny Lodowy Upiór. Jedynie Kruger zachowywał jakiś spokój. W tym spokoju towarzyszył mu Kalt i Thant, King zaś wypił nerwowo swój kufel złocistego trunku.

- Czy to możliwe, że jakiś wilkołak może pokonać samego Genna Szarą Grzywę? – zapytał sam siebie Kruger.

- Wręcz bardzo możliwe. Gror jest potężnym wojownikiem który nie walczy jak wojownik, tylko rozszarpuje ofiarę, którą jest jego przeciwnik. Nie zna skrupułów ani litości, a Genn go nie docenił. Może być silniejszy, ale poleganie na takim banalnym ciosie... – Thant pokręcił głową.

- A tak pokrótce? – spytał Szrama, leciutko się jąkając.

- Genn nie ma za dużych szans na przeżycie, a na wygranie żadnych. Chyba, że znowu uda mu się wykoncypować jakiś cud – na jednym oddechu rzekł Kalt. King wypił kolejny kufel...

Legendarny gnoll pokazał, że ma legendarne szczęście. Topór chyba został zniesiony przez powietrze i tylko „zaciął" Genna na tułowiu. Kariatydańczyk spadł po chwili na ziemię jak głaz. Gror przyglądał się temu w milczeniu.

- Imponujące. Wilczy wypłosz znowu miał fart – parsknął i pokręcił głową wilkołak. Wyjął kilka naboi i zaczął przeładowywać fuzję. Gdy już broń była gotowa, podszedł on do gnolla i przyłożył mu broń do głowy.

- A ja tyle razy mówiłem tym cholernym zabijakom, żeby nie było tych cholernych walk na śmierć i życie! Co za świat! – zakrzyknął Hellscream, chyba nieświadomy, że kieruje swą przemowę do mikrofonu.

- Nie, nie, nie! Zabijanie jest zabronione! Niech ta kupa mięsa i futer zrobi coś mojemu bratu, to wydrę z niego życie! Zaleję jego ogień życia! Osuszę jego studnie życia! Spuszczę lawi... – wydzierał się raz po raz Szrama, lekko przytrzymywany przez Worgołaka – ten ostatni odzyskał już spokój.

- Poniechaj, Szrama. To walka Genna. I pewnie twój brat ją wygra – mruknął czarny gnoll. Okoliczni zamilkli.

- Worg, doceniam twój optymizm, ale chyba miesza się on z dawaniem złudnej nadziei? – zadał pytanie retoryczne Thant.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy – uciął temat czerwonooki.

I w tym momencie stało się coś, co można nazwać zwrotem akcji. W momencie, gdy Gror przyłożył broń do potylicy Genna.

- Spoczywaj w kawałeczkach. Drobnych kawałeczkach - powiedział z iście diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy wilkołak. Wtedy jednak, na przekór wcześniejszym wydarzeniom, Genn obrócił się, wyrzucając przed siebie prawicę. Nikt nie zdążył się nadziwić, gdyż w tym momencie gnoll ryknął z całej siły.

- RAIKIRI!!! – ryk potoczył się echem.

Arena najpierw rozbłysła niebiesko-żółtym światłem, a później przetoczył się grzmot. Błysnęło, świsnęło i coś uderzyło potężnie w ścianę areny. Gdy opadły już błyski i kurze, widać było okrwawionego, pociętego Genna, który stał na nogach i trzymał się za brzuch oraz wbitego w arenę Grora. Najdziwniej wyglądała jednak jego ręka – spowita była w całkowicie w iskrzącej, błękitnawej energii, wyglądającej niczym legendarne ostrze Raziela, Łupieżca Dusz.

- Pamiętajta, wszyscy tu zgromadzenie. Jeżeli sądzicie, że macie szanse w starciu z Gennem Szarą Grzywą, to się grubo mylicie! – wykrzyczał w stronę trybun i chwiejnym krokiem skierował się do medyków, biegnących zresztą już w jego stronę.

- Absolutnie niesamowite! Wydający się niepokonanym, wszechpotężnym...Gror został pokonany! Genn zmiótł go z areny jednym ciosem! – ryczał stary ork do mikrofonu.

- Co to było?! – wydzierali się King, Szrama i Hrontrig jeden przez drugiego. Po chwili milczenia, która zapanowała po tych krzykach Thant odchrząknął.

- To było Raikiri, legendarne Ostrze Błyskawicy – powiedział smokowaty osobnik. Wyglądał na ździebko zdziwionego.

- Ostrze Błyskawicy? Broń, która przetnie, przebije, która zniszczy wszystko czego się dotknie? – zapytał Kalt, nie odwracając oczu od areny.

- Ano. Zwróć uwagę na jego prawicę, żywiołaku. Pod tą gazą pewnie kryły się kamienie grzmotu, dzięki którym chciał chyba jednym ciosem powalić wroga...Ale żeby udało mu się wykrzesać z takich kamyczków Raikiri... – przerwał w tym momencie Thant. Zaraz zresztą rozległ się głos Hellscreama.

- Bitwę Dwóch Kafarów uważamy za skończoną. Teraz zacznie się...Wojna, dosłownie Wojna Upiorów! Zaraz przyjdzie wam powitać jedynych, niepowstrzymanych...Nekrosa Spalacza Dusz i Mercilessa!


	8. Wojna Upiorów

- Jak już mówiłem przed chwilą, powitajmy naszym zawodników! Nekros Spalacz Dusz będzie walczyć z Mercilessem! Upiór z mroźnych połaci Northrend skrzyżuje broń i magię z tworem władcy Spaczni, krainy demonów! Powitajmy zatem Nekrosa, Strażnika Tronu Mrozu, najdoskonalszy twór Króla Lisza! Oto jawi się nam Lodowy Upiór, spalacz dusz i miażdżyciel czaszek! – krzyczał się Hellscream do mikrofonu. Po chwili błysnęło – dosłownie – i na arenie pojawił się Nekros, spowity odwieczną mgłą szronu i chłodu. Jako drugi co do potęgi Lodowy Upiór na świecie, obdarzony był władzą nad zimnem Northrendu oraz panem ciemności wypełniającej jego jestestwo. Istniał już od niemal trzech mileniów, zimny niczym arktyczne głębiny.

- Niechaj żywi i śmiertelni wystrzegają się chłodu naszego upiora! Na swoje szczęście, Merciless do żywych nie należy! Powitajmy straszliwego posłańca Tezzetha, Upiora Spaczni, konstrukt stworzony z trzech tysięcy dusz! – w chwili, gdy ork odsunął od siebie mikrofon, na arenie, w wybuchu zielonkawych płomieni zjawił się Merciless. Westchnął sam do siebie i rzekł cicho: „Tego ostatniego nie musiałeś dodawać".

Choć obaj byli upiorami, nic ich nie łączyło. Może poza losem, który związał ich ze sobą jeszcze zanim powstał Nekros. Ten ostatni został przecież stworzony przez Nehr'zula tylko dlatego, by zapanować nad zagrożeniem o imieniu...tak, Merciless. Ten pierwszy wyglądał niemalże jak ożywiona zbroja – w napierśniku, który wyglądał jak zrobiony z lodu czy kryształu, w „spodniach" ze stalowych segmentów i takich samych ochraniaczy na ramiona, w hełmie przypominającym trochę koronę... Pośród całej tej zbroi szalały zimne, niebieskie płomienie, z pominięciem głowy. Ta okolona była woalem z ciekłej ciemności, przez który co jakiś czas widać było czaszkę. Teraz przy pomocy pazurzastych rękawic ciął rysy na stalowych ramionach, wpatrując się w odwiecznego wroga.

Merciless wyglądał zgoła inaczej. Jawił się jako szkielet gnolla – prawdopodobnie nie mniej masywnego niż Genn. Cały ten szkielet, za wyjątkiem potężnej szczęki i stóp pokryty był czerwoną zbroję. Cały szkielet i zbroja były też spowite w zielonych płomieniach. Prawa ręką upiora od obojczyka do nadgarstka obwinięta była stalowym łańcuchem, „uzbrojonym" w rozliczne haki, drzazgi, siekańce czy ostrza. U pasa przytroczony był też złamany miecz, swoisty symbol Mercilessa. Teraz zaś potężny upiór wpatrywał się w adwersarza swymi wypełnionymi ogniem oczodołami...

- A teraz, moi drodzy, a niektórzy też niedrodzy... Tak, wy wiecie że o was mówię, małe, pokraczne... – mówił Hellscream, najwyraźniej zapominając o walkach.

- Ekhem...Hells, zbaczamy z kursu. Mój zielonoskóry przyjaciel chciał powiedzieć, że zaczynamy Wojnę Upiorów! – odezwał się jakiś obcy głos. Ci, którzy spojrzeli na trybunę komentatorów, zobaczyli postawnego, atletycznie zbudowanego mężczyznę o płomienno rudej grzywie czerwonych jak ogień włosów.

- A fakt. Powitajmy przy okazji Fergarda Stratoavisa, półdemona, demonologa, maga ognia i chaosu, mieszkańca Spiry... i jednego z najlepszych towarzyszy wojaży jakiego dane mi było wyciągać z kłopotów i w je pakować! A czemu nazwali go Jaszczurzy Golem...sam nie wiem – wyrzekł już uspokojony Grom, parskając pod koniec śmiechem. Na trybunach ktoś się roześmiał, ktoś zaklaskał, ktoś zagwizdał, ktoś podniósł wiwat, gremlin w czarnym płaszczu zdzielił gremlina w brązowym płaszczu łokciem w twarz.

- O, Silas i Augustus Brimstone'owie ponownie okazują sobie braterską miłość.. Ale nie dawajmy naszym upiorom czekać! Merciless i Nekros zaraz rozniosą się nawzajem! – krzyknął nowy komentator, Fergard. Istotnie, dwa upiory rzuciły się na siebie w jednej chwili.

W pędzie byli tak szybcy, że dla istot obdarzonych „śmiertelnymi" oczami wyglądało to jak teleportacja. Merciless i Nekros zdążyli się zaatakować – słychać było chłodny świst Przecinacza Żywotów oraz brzęk łańcucha Mercilessa. Po chwili stali na wcześniejszych pozycjach, tylko zamienieni miejscami. Na żadnym nie było widać śladu ran.

- Pierwsze ciosy! Jeden rozpłatałby rosłego wojownika, drugi rozerwał niedźwiedzia wpół! Ale ich to zwyczajnie nie rusza! – krzyczał Hellscream do mikrofonu, wspierany przez potakujące pochrząkiwanie Fergarda.

- Otóż to. Tak już jest, gdy zmierzy się ze sobą dwóch wymiataczy, że tak powiem...

Po chwili upiory znów wymieniły ciosy. Tym razem magiczne. Nekros wysunął przed siebie ramię, śląc w kierunku spaczniowca wyglądającą niczym czaszka kulę lodu. Merciless z kolei machnął mieczem w horyzontalnym ataku, posyłając falę purpurowego ognia. Pociski się zderzyły, wybuchły, nie przyniosły żadnego efektu.

- Doprawdy, nie mam koncepcji, w jaki sposób może zakończyć się ten pojedynek. Merciless i Nekros mają podobne możliwości fizyczne i magiczne, obaj posiadają prawie identyczne zdolności sprawiające, że są praktycznie nie do pokonania w swym dwuosobowym gronie. Albo będzie to remis, albo kwestia szczęścia – wyrecytował niemal płynnie Fergard. W odpowiedzi na ten monolog, Grommash odchrząknął i przysunął bliżej mikrofon.

- Jak wiesz, Ferg, Nekrosa...stworzono...później niż Mercilessa, jako broń przeciwko niemu. Więc mimo wszystko, powinien być chyba...no, lepszy.

Tymczasem Merciless i Nekros wymienili kilka ciosów i pocisków, oczywiście bez żadnego efektu. W końcu sobie odpuścili.

- Jak zwykle – westchnął Merciless. Nekros jakby rozbłysnął w środku.

- To znaczy? O czym mówisz, spaczniowy pomiocie? – zapytał Nekros. Jego głos był zimny niczym lodowe szczyty, przecinał powietrze jak jego miecz żywoty, mrożąc krew w żyłach.

- Mówię o tym, że nie potrafimy zrobić sobie krzywdy, walcząc w szczerym polu...northrendzki pomiocie – odpowiedział Merciless, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. Tak, choć jego głową była naga czaszka, mógł swobodnie zmieniać wyraz twarzy.

- Hm... Ale i tak nikt z nas nie odpuści – wyświszczał Nekros, chwytając za swój miecz i rozbijając go na dwa osobne.

- Oczywista – parsknął Merciless, rozwijając swój łańcuch, jednocześnie spowijając go w zielonkawych płomieniach. Ponownie ruszyli w tany.

- Taa...większych zmian nie było, więc jeśli ktoś – jak Brimstone'owie, którzy wyszli sobie wyjaśnić parę spraw – był z jakiegoś powodu nieobecny, to nic nie stracił. Ja w każdym razie nic nie zauważyłem. A ty, Fergard? – spytał Hellscream półdemona, trąc paznokciem o paznokieć.

- Jak to zwykłeś mówić, dynamika kuleje – westchnął Stratoavis.

W tym jednak momencie dynamika wróciła. Merciless zgiął się i wyciągnął ręce do tyłu, zbierając w nich potężne, zielone płomienie.

- Smaż się, lodowata cholero! – ryknął upiór ze Spaczni, rzucając ogniem w Nekrosa. Lodowaty stwór spokojnie przyjął uderzenie na napierśnik...poczym został wyrzucony do tyłu przez siłę ciosu. Merciless kontynuował salwę słabszych, płomienistych pocisków. Nie dał upaść drugiemu upiorowi, dopóki nie zderzył się on ze ścianą. Wtedy to podleciał – tak, Merciless umiał latać – do przeciwnika i zaczął okładać go łańcuchem. Szybko jednak okazało się, że główna broń upiora może się swobodnie wydłużać. Nekros więc, nim zdążył zareagować, został obwiązany płonącymi łańcuchami. Merciless rzucił go przed siebie, wyciągając jednocześnie rękę z wyciągniętymi szponami, szepcząc jakieś formuły. Za lecącym jak głaz upiorem z Northrendu otworzył się fioletowawy, skrzący się od mocy portal. Lodowy Upiór wpadł weń, przeleciał w akompaniamencie trzasków i po drugiej stronie...zwalił się na ziemię uwolniony od łańcuchów.

- Niesamowite! To chyba najpotężniejsza moc Mercilessa! Upiór ze Spaczni sprzedał swemu lodowatemu krewniakowi wilczy bilet do Bazyliki Tortur w Spaczni! A ten i tak wrócił, choć w gorszym stanie! – darł się Hellscream do mikrofonu.

- Bazylika Tortur? Widziałem w akcji płomienne ataki Mercilessa z wypalanie duszy i Płomienną Zemstą na czele.. Ale nie słyszałem o Bazylice Tortur ani o portalach do niej – wyraził swe zdumienie Stratoavis.

- Już tłumaczę. Bazylika Tortur to miejsce gdzieś w Spaczni, gdzie zrzucani są wszyscy Czempioni i Lordowie Chaosu, którzy zawiedli. Tam, przez nieopisany ból i cierpienia dostępują odkupienia. A ten atak przed chwilą zafundował Nekrosowi trzygodzinną wycieczkę w tym wesołym przybytku – wyjaśnił półdemonowi i widzom stary ork.

- Auć... – mruknął Fergard.

- Ano, auć to dobre słowo – parsknął kolejny już raz były czempion Hordy.

Widać było, że w Bazylice Tortur nic ciekawego – a przynajmniej przyjemnego – nie było. Nekros i jego pancerz był nieźle poobijany – wspaniałe niegdyś stalowe płyty pancerze zostały wykrzywione, połamane i ogólnie zniszczone. Jedynie hełm i napierśnik pozostały bez szwanku.

- Imponujące. Bardzo imponujące, Mercysiu. Ale wiesz przecież, że to ci...nie wystarczy! – wrzasnął upiór zwany Spalaczem Dusz. Błysnęło i pojawił się on za plecami Mercilessa, ściskając dwa miecze. Wyprowadził wtedy serię ciosów w plecy, które zabiłyby pewnie każdego śmiertelnika. Po chwili zaś wbił obie klingi odpowiednio w plecy i w kark swego wroga i założył mu dźwignię, wywracając go na ziemię. Przygniótł go wtedy swą masą i – obejmując masywną paszczę lodowatymi rękami – wciągnął słyszalnie powietrze, jakby wysysał ciepło z otoczenia – szron i cienki lód pokrył kawałek areny i pancerz Mercilessa.

- A teraz zdychaj! – wyświszczał, trzymając Mercysia w lodowatym uścisku. Po dłuższej chwili, wypełnionej głuchym stukotem kości, tarciem pancerza o pancerz i stłumionym warkotem Mercilessa, płomienny upiór padł bez życia na zmrożony piach areny.

- I właśnie dlatego ta dwójka nie powinna walczyć ze sobą, bo nie zadecydują tu zdolności, tylko los – powiedział spokojnie Fergard, przykładając rękę do czoła i zamykając oczy.

- E tam, cholerny melancholik. A tymczasem...Nekros chyba pokonał Mercilessa! Znając jednak moce tych dwóch, daję mu jeszcze 2 minuty, a po nich – kończymy i zaczynamy kolejną walkę! – krzyknął do mikrofonu Grommash.

Mało kto w całej tej walce zwrócił uwagę na dwóch jegomościów. Jeden, w całości ubrany w pancerz płytowy z niebieskiej stali, dzierżył – a raczej miał przytroczony przy pasie – runiczny, długi miecz, otoczony chmurą chłodu, a jego twarzą była naga czaszka, której skronie upiększała korona z lodu. Drugi zaś wyglądał niczym czterdziesto – paro letni człowiek, jednak kostur zrobiony ze stali i ludzkiej czaszki oraz szpony zamiast paznokci – nie wspominając o ustach wypełnionych krzywymi, ostrymi kłami – niszczyły to iluzoryczne wrażenie. Nehr'zul, straszliwy Król Lisz oraz Tezzeth, Przodek – renegat konwersowali właśnie przyciszonymi głosami.

- Mówiłem, Tezz, że mój protegowany rozgniecie twojego Mercysia na miazgę. I, wierzaj mi, czymże się nie przeliczył? Ha? – mówił Nehr'zul, szczerząc się szyderczo.

- Mocnyś w gębie, królu truposzy. Ale wierz mi, korzystałem z różnych...zwierzątek, gdy piąłem się do władzy. I najpotężniejszą bestią w zagrodzie nie jest jakiś przerośnięty demon czy arcylisz, ale upiór zwany Mercilessem – odpowiedział Tezzeth, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

- Hmpf. Jak tam sobie chcesz. Byle do 19 walki... – odpowiedział Nehr'zul, wstał i odszedł, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Tezzeth, jeden z Czterech Potęg Spaczni, władca demonicznych kohort odprowadził Króla Lisza pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

Zaś na arenie... Merciless odmarzł! Więcej, zmienił też formę. Warto bowiem wiedzieć, że złożony z 3000 dusz upiór był „zawiadywany" przez trzy – poległego króla-bohatera krasnoludów, elfickiego czarodzieja i krwawego demona. Teraz właśnie, ze swej najpopularniejszej formy, zmienił się w demona, atakując jednocześnie swą osławioną Płomienną Zemstą – falą ognia, który wypalał dusze. Nic jednak ten atak nie zrobił Nekrosowi.

- Argh! Ile razy mam cię ubić żebyś wreszcie sczeznął?! – wyskrzeczał Nekros, wybuchając lodowatymi płomieniami.

- Wybacz, opcja jest niedostępna! – zaryczał Merciless, teraz wyglądający niczym szkielet centaura w bordowych płomieniach – tylko kości nie były ciałem konia i torsem człowieka, a ciałem krokodyla i torsem czterorękiego demona. Słusznie więc należało się obawiać wściekłości i nienawiści wiodącej go w bój przeciwko Spalaczowi Dusz.

- A niech cię wszystkie lodowe odłamki świata... Giń! – wrzasnął Nekros, a w tym ostatnim zawołaniu dołączył do niego Merciless. Ruszyli na siebie, jeden z dwoma Ostrzami Zimy, które naprędce złożył w Przecinacz Żywotów, drugi zaś jedynie z przerażającym garniturem kłów, szponów i innych ciekawych rzeczy. Razem zderzyli się, wymieniając pełnymi nienawiści ciosami. I choć obaj odnieśli wielkie obrażenia, Nekros miał przewagę. Ogromną przewagę. Merciless w swej demonicznej formie nie mógł rzucać zaklęć i w ogóle korzystać ze swych mocy...w przeciwieństwie do Nekrosa, dysponującego całym swym garniturem zaklęć.

- Tak, tak, Nekros może ciągle używać swej magii, a Merciless nie. Wyślę wiec, że ta przemiana to był gwóźdź to trumny dla Mercilessa – powiedział Thant do zgromadzonych gnolli, żywiołaka, jaguarołaka i przygodnego sprzedawcy pamiątek.

- No, ale Mercyś ma teraz od cholery siły i mógłby zmiażdżyć ten opancerzony chłodnik – powiedział Genn, lekko stękając. Dosłownie przed chwilą skończyła się jego ekspresowa hospitalizacja.

- Genn, walk nie wygrywa największy kafar, tylko ten, który najlepiej zaplanuje swoje ruchy i będzie umiał je wyegzekwować. A owładnięty nienawiścią demona kierujący Mercilessem zwyczajnie ustępuje tu pola Nekrosowi – powiedział na to Wolfrick, do tego czasu milczący. Genn pokosił na niego oczy.

- E... gadasz tak bo jesteś z Nekrosem po jednej bryle lodu – parsknął szary gnoll. Wolfrick jedynie machnął na to ręką. Przekonany o zwycięstwie swego „brata", zaczął schodzić w dół. W końcu walczył jako następny.

Swoiste jasnowidzenia Wolfricka okazały się słuszne. Po długiej, wyczerpującej walce, Nekros zmienił wynik odwiecznego starcia Nekros – Merciless na 16:14 dla... Mercilessa. Ale za to ostatnia wiktoria i miejsce w 2 rundzie Wojen Starożytnych należały do Nekrosa, który wygrał w bardzo podstępny sposób. Mianowicie...

- Tak, moi mili, to nie przywidzenia! Nekros pokonał Mercilessa dzięki zasadzie, która nie pozwala zawodnikom opuszczać areny. A Nekros wykorzystał szarżę Mercilessa do wyrzucenia go portalem na dalekie rubieże świata! Jest więc zwycięzcą! – darł się Hellscream, przekrzykując burze oklasków, wiwatów i okrzyków uznania.

- A już za chwilę walka Wasyl Smokokrwistego i Wolfricka, kolejnego Lodowego Upiora! Nie odchodźcie od swych miejsc! – dodał Fergard na koniec.


	9. Lód i Smocza Krew

- A teraz kolejna walka! Znany i przez większość lubiany „nosiciel" smoczej krwi, dziwny osobnik o jeszcze dziwniejszych nawykach...Wasyl Smokokrwisty, przybrany syn Genna Szarej Grzywy! Dziś przed naszym prawie-że-człowiekiem trudne zadanie! Musi on bowiem pokonać Wolfricka, Lodowego Upiora! Powitajmy więc owego wojownika, Orędownika Korony Lodu, namiestnika lodowatych połaci Northrendu, animorfa oraz arcymaga w jednym! – zdzierał sobie gardło Hellscream. Dobre gardło to podstawa do takiej roboty.

- Cóż mogę dodać po słowach naszego ulubionego orka...to znaczy mojego ulubionego orka. Bez skojarzeń. Tak więc...gorące brawa dla obu zawodników, niech fortuna sprzyja lepszemu! – dodał po chwili Fergard, rozprostowując kostki palców.

Obaj zawodnicy byli już na arenie. I żaden raczej nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Wprost przeciwnie, byli chyba najbardziej odprężeni i spokojni wśród dotychczas walczących. Wolfrick, poprawiając kaptur na szkieletowej głowie – która do złudzenia przypominała krótki, wilczy pysk, choć zrobiona była z kości – rozprostowywał zarazem segmenty swych stalowych rękawic. Wiadomym było, że upiór został „pobłogosławiony" ogromną siłą, dzięki której bez większego trudu przebijał się gołymi rękami przez mury. Jego czerwone, palące się niczym węgle oczy ciekawie patrzyły to na Wasyla, to na Język Lodowego Smoka, miecz upiora.

Wasyl nie prezentował się gorzej. Praprawnuk smoka Califaxa, żyjącego niegdyś na stepach Azji Mniejszej, stał teraz na arenie, odziany w swój oficerski, szary mundur, z przypasanym długim mieczem oraz pistoletem skałkowym. Wycierał swoje niebieskie okulary z górskiego kryształu, spoglądając na adwersarza swymi oczami o gadzich źrenicach. Choć Wasyl nie miał żadnych smoczych zdolności w stylu latania, ziania ogniem czy innych, to cały jego organizm był dużo lepszy i wydajniejszy od ludzkiego. Miał mocniejsze mięśnie, twardsze kości, lepszy układ immunologiczny... był po prostu nadczłowiekiem. Ale czy to mu wystarczy do pokonania Lodowego Upiora?

- No właśnie nie wystarczy – powiedział Wolfrick, który bez problemu słyszał powierzchowne myśli smokokrwistego.

- Wyjdź mi z myśli, kolego – odpowiedział Wasyl, uśmiechając się i zakładając okulary na nos. Poprawił jeszcze kucyk spleciony ze swych szaro-czarnych włosów i przyjął pozycję bojową swego stylu walki.

- Kenji Haitosu, sztuka walki smoczych skrzydeł? Chcesz mnie tym naprawdę pokonać? – zapytał upiór, robiąc zdziwioną minę.

- Liczy się udział. A spróbować nie zaszkodzi – odpowiedział słowem i uśmiechem przybrany syn Genna Szarej Grzywy.

- Wyjaśnij mi, Hellsiu, jeszcze raz – co to jest animorf? – spytał Fergard Hellscreama, mówiąc jednocześnie do mikrofonu. Ork podrapał się po skrzydełku nosa, przybliżył mikrofon i zaczął kolejny wykład.

- Animorf to taki mag, który potrafi się zamieniać – czyli morfować – w zwierzęta. Niektórzy potrafią się zamieniać w zwierzęta zupełnie dowolne, inni w jakieś określone. No i pamiętaj – czasami zwierzę może się równać potworowi – zakończył z dziwnym uśmiechem ork.

- Hm... a w co zamienia się Wolfrick? – spytał półdemon.

- A, to już zobaczycie... Ale będzie na co popatrzeć – odpowiedział łowca demonów i rozsiadł się w fotelu. Zaryczał smok i walka się zaczęła.

Wolfrick i Wasyl stali jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, po czym ruszyli na siebie w niezwykłym pędzie. W biegu Wasyl wyciągnął miecz. Wolfrick z kolei, korzystając z dużego dystansu niebezpiecznie przyśpieszył. Tak bardzo, że jego sylwetka rozmyła się dla zwykłych ludzi, a jedynie został za nim niebieskawy ogon, niczym za kometą. Po chwili jednak zderzył się z Wasylem w swej szarży, przewracając smokokrwistego. Ten ostatni, w momencie zderzenia z ziemią... przymarzł do niej. W czasie, gdy starał się wyzwolić z lodu, Wolfrick już wytracił prędkość i odwrócił się do oponenta.

- Dobrą walkę zawsze trzeba rozpoczynać od szarży. A jak nie ma się konia... cóż, wtedy trzeba sobie jakoś radzić – wzruszył ramionami Lodowy Upiór.

- Lodowa Szarża, tak? Słyszałem, ale nigdy nie widziałem – odpowiedział Wasyl, wyrywając się wreszcie z lodowych oków i przystępując do kontrataku.

Choć „pierwsza krew" zależała do Wolfricka, Wasyl szybko zrekompensował to swym zaciekłym kontratakiem. Kopał, skakał, biegał i uderzał adwersarza raz po raz, mieczem, butem bądź pięścią. Niewiele było z tego efektu, ale wyglądało przezacnie – w końcu mało kto może walczyć, pozostawiając przez większość czasu w powietrzu.

- A więc to jest to Kenji Haitosu, powietrzna sztuka walki? – zapytał Fergard, patrząc z podziwem na ewolucje i akrobacje Wasyla.

- Ano tak, sztuka walki smoczych skrzydeł. Nie wiem dlaczego tak ją nazwali, ale pewnie jakiś... normalny przeciwnik już by leżał i kwiczał – odrzekł Hellscream, drapiąc się po brodzie.

- Mówisz? A dlaczego? – spytał ponownie Stratoavis.

- Ponieważ Kenji Haitosu jest bardzo silną i szybką techniką, a trafienia kogoś kto dobrze jej używa jest niesłychanie trudne. Chyba tylko Jinada może z nią konkurować – powiedział stary ork.

- Masz na myśli sztukę walki ninja, którą walczył Gondar? – zapytał znowu półdemon, tym razem z lekkim jakby strachem.

- Ano tak. A nie widziałem jeszcze nikogo, kogo nasz ulubiony łowca nagród by tą techniką nie ukatrupił – rzekł Grommash i pokiwał głową.

Po długiej serii ciosów zadawanych przez Wasyla zbyt dużo się nie zmieniło. Wolfrick nie zadawał sobie nawet trudu w blokowaniu ciosów, bo po prostu nie robiły one na nim wrażenia. W pewnym jednak memencie smokokrwisty odskoczył i wypalił prosto w kręgi szyjne Wolfricka... strącając mu czaszkę z ramion. Wilczy łeb odleciał kawałek, a reszta ciała rozpadła się w nieładzie.

- Gdyby nasz lodowaty kolega patrzył, to wiedziałby – i widziałby – że atakuję tylko jego szyję, aby ją osłabić i wreszcie... no, resztę widzicie na załączonym obrazku – powiedział Wasyl, wskazując obiema rękami na Wolfricka, budząc tu i ówdzie śmiechy i chichoty. Krótka to był radość, bo po chwili Wolfrick stał z powrotem na nogach – i to tak blisko Wasyla, że dotykał jego twarzy swym pyskiem.

- Z kolei gdybyś ty czytał więcej, to wiedziałbyś, że Lodowy Upiór to nie jest zwykły lisz wojownik, któremu wystarczy zdjąć łeb z ramion by go unieszkodliwić – na zakończenie swych słów, Wolfrick złapał przeciwnika łapami i stalowych rękawicach za ramiona i zaczął dziwnie błyszczeć. A razem z nim błyszczał Wasyl. Przez chwilę, bo po niej płonęli. W akompaniamencie dzików, psychodelicznych wrzasków Lodowego Upiora wznieśli się w powietrze, gdzie ten ostatni puścił smokokrwistego i odskoczył od niego. Był... pusty.

- Co to było?! – krzyknął Fergard, wstając ze swego fotela.

- To była... chwila, jak to się zwało... Mam! To było Lodowate Piekło, gdzie Wolfrick „wtłoczył" swe lodowe płomienia w Wasyla – rzekł ork po chwili namysłu, kreśląc w powietrzu tak zwane zajączki.

- To musiało boleć... – odparł na to Stratoavis, siadając.

- A najlepsze jest to, że on jeszcze nie skończył. Teraz powinniśmy wszyscy zobaczyć, w jaką to bestię zamienia się Wolfrick.

Wolfrick odskoczył od Wasyla pięknym saltem. W połowie „kręciołków" zaczął się dziwnie wykręcać, skrzeczeć i jakby rosnąć. Nie minęło nawet 10 sekund, a w miejscu Wolfricka łopotał potężnymi skrzydłami błękitny smok, wzbudzając buczenie, gwizdy, okrzyki i ogólne ucieszenie w szeregach publiczności. Wolfrick – smok wisiał chwilę w powietrzu, a później buchnął niebieskawymi płomieniami we wroga.

Ciało Wasyla, zmęczone tą kanonadą lodowych ogni odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Choć Smokokrwisty z pewnością chciał jeszcze walczyć, to ledwo co mógł się ruszać. W takim stanie nie mógł przecież walczyć z Wolfrickiem, więc spojrzał na trybuny, podniósł prawą dłoń do góry i wygłosił ostatnią w tej walce przemowę.

- Poddaję się. Nie mam szans na wygranie tej walki – rzekł z cichym westchnięciem. W odpowiedzi na ów gest Wolfrick podniósł Wasyla, uleczył jego rany – bądź co bądź, był „arcymagiem magii wszelakich" – a po wymianie uścisków dłoni rozeszli się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Przez chwilę było cicho...

- No więc...koniec! Oklaski dla obu walczących! – ryknął po tej ciszy Hellscream do mikrofonu. Podniosła się wrzawa, huk, harmider, hałas i inne fajne słówka na „h". Wszyscy klaskali jak jeden mąż – oczywista, z drobnymi wyjątkami – gremliny ciągle o coś się kłóciły, żywa zbroja i nieumarły jeszcze nie wyczerpali obelg a Zanthos rzucał rzutkami we własną głowę, „siedzącą" trzy krzesła w lewo od reszty ciała.

- No, ta walka była całkiem ciekawa – powiedział Kalt, klaszcząc uprzejmie.

- O tak. Może nie była jakoś strasznie wyrównana, ale też nie była to masakra i teatr jednego autora – zgodził się Thant, kiwając głową.

- Zmieniając temat... czy jemu już do szczętu odbiło? – zapytał Genn, łapiąc Thanta za czaszkę i przekręcając ją tak, by Przodek mógł widzieć Zanthosa rzucającego do osobliwego celu.

- Szczerze? On nigdy nie był do końca normalny... – odparł smokowaty mag, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się z politowaniem.

- Taak...Powiedzmy sobie szczerze – Zanthos nie jest normalny. Ale czyni go to jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznym – powiedział po chwili Kalt.

- Święta prawda – przytaknął milczący od dłuższej chwili Worgołak.

- Ano, tu się z wami zgodzę. Walczyłem z dużą liczbą dziwnych typków i powiem wam, że ci obłąkani są najgorsi. Nie przekupisz ich, nie przemówisz ich do rozsądku, nie złamiesz ich woli walki, nie zaapelujesz do ich lepszej strony czy rozumu... Musisz ich fizycznie wyeliminować – rzekł po chwili dumania King.

- Ano fakt. A najgroźniejsze oszołomy to właśnie takie Zanthosy. Nie dość, że za cholerę nie pokonasz go inaczej niż wytrącając mu przytomność ze łba, to jeszcze za cholerę nie chcą oni tej przytomności stracić – uzupełnił cały wywód Genn z właściwą dla siebie mieszanką prostoty i mowy wiązanej.

- Swoją drogą, po raz kolejny zmieniając temat...Teraz będzie prawdziwie ciekawa bitwa, że się tak wyrażę... – powiedział po chwili Szrama.

- Dokładnie. Przygotowałeś się już na przegraną? – zapytał ze śmiechem Hrontrig i razem ze Szramą poszli w dół, na swoją walkę.

- Nie opuszczajcie trybun, dobrze wam radzę! Nie chcecie przegapić tej walki, bo niezbyt często zdarzają się potyczki GGW! – krzyczał Hellscream do mikrofonu.

- Hells, znam cię parę lat, ale czasami za cholerę nie wiem o co ci chodzi... Taka aluzja – powiedział po chwili Fergard.

- A, no fakt... Chodzi mi o Gnoll Gnollowi Wilkiem, czyli walkę dwóch gnolli, bo nieczęsto się one zdarzają! A więc...do dzieła!


	10. Gnoll Gnollowi Wilkiem

- Pomiędzy oktawą a dekadą czai się dziewiątka, a konkretnie dziewiąta walka! Co by długo przedłużać – powitajmy nasze gnolle! – wykrzyknął Hellscream.

- Jeden z nich jest potężnym szamanem i gnollowym innowiercą! Drugi to łowca, który twierdzi, że może upolować wszystko! Oto... Stara Szrama i Hrontrig the All-Being Hunter! – dodał od siebie parę krzyków Fergard.

- Będzie rzeź. Kolejna – zawyrokował Thant w głębi swego jestestwa.

Obaj przedstawiciele dumnej i licznej rasy synów wilka byli już na arenie. Choć wywodzili się z różnych plemion – Szrama z „barbarzyńskich" górskich gnolli, a Hrontrig ze Szlachetnych Gnolli – wyglądali podobnie. Po prawdzie, to szaman był bardziej podobny do łowcy niż do własnego brata - w przeciwieństwie do większości górskich gnolli, gnoll miał futro brązowego koloru, a nie szarego. W jego twarzy tkwiło bardzo dużo małych kawałków metalu, opiłków i innych drzazg – kiedyś w kopalni żyła mithrilu wybuchła mu prosto w wilczy pysk. Niektóre powyciągał i stworzył z nich metalową, kozią bródkę. Nosił teraz szarą szatę, z wyglądu przypominającą poncho. W przeciwieństwie do Genna miał szare oczy. Teraz zaś ściskał w lewej ręce swój kostur, a prawą, opatrzoną adamantowymi szponami, sprawdzał, czy ogień w rurach ciągle płonie. Dość prymitywny miotacz ognia Szramy był co prawdy zawodny, ale niebezpieczny jak sto pięćdziesiąt.

Choć Hrontrig wyglądał „sam w sobie" niemal identycznie jak Szrama, ubierał i uzbrajał się zupełnie inaczej. Był szczupłym i atletycznie zbudowanym gnollem o bardzo krótkim pysku, który przykrywał chustą. Nosił też białą płócienną koszulę, kolczugę i skórzane bryczesy podbite żelazną siatką. Na ten dziwny strój zarzucił brązowe poncho i „kawał szmaty", jak to nazwał kiedyś Genn. „Kawał szmaty" to coś w rodzaju lekkiej togi, która zmienia kolor w zależności od otoczenia. Przez plecy miał zarzucony łuk, do biodra przymocowany kołczan, a gdzieś w nieokreślonym miejscu wisiały sobie dwa piękne, elfickie miecze ze stopu mithrilu i srebra. Na nogach nosił słomkowe buty. Teraz poprawiał strój i rozplanowywał swe trofea tak, żeby nie wadziły mu podczas walki.

Gdy Hrontrig już się oporządził a Szrama sprawdził drożność miotacza, Hellscream postanowił rozpocząć walkę.

- A więc, zaczynajmy tą walkę! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie, zdobywając huczny aplauz na trybunach. Jednak...nic się nie stało.

- E...no to może w końcu zaczniemy? – zapytał jakby z nadzieją, a gdy po chwili nic się nie wydarzyło zaklął pod nosem, wyszperał skądś megafon i wydarł się na całe gardło.

- Perłojad, rusz ten swój łuskowaty zad i daj dźwięk z gardła! – ryknął ork. Odpowiedziało mu głuche, mocne warknięcie, a chwilę później z niewiadomego miejsca przy kabinie komentatorskiej pojawił się wielki, zdenerwowany spiżowy smok o zielonych jak świerki oczach. Smok dość poirytowanym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w kabinę komentatorską. Fergard podniósł się ze swego krzesła, podniósł ręce w geście poddaństwa i wycofał się tyłem, zaś ork schował megafon.

- Z bliska to ty jesteś jeszcze brzydszy, wiesz? – spytali siebie jednocześnie zielonoskóry i skrzydlaty jaszczur. Jednocześnie pokręcili głowami i jednogłośnie oznajmili, że partner w rozmowie zachowuje się jak dziecko. Ork usiadł z powrotem na krześle, Perłojad z nachmurzoną miną wygrzebał parę jasnoniebieskich kulek z sakwy zawieszonej u szyi i poleciał na swoje, wcześniej jakby niezauważone stanowisko przy górze sufitu. Usadowił się i zaryczał przeciągle. Tym razem walka się zaczęła.

Oba gnolle szybko od siebie odskoczyły. Obaj byli raczej wojownikami długiego zasięgu. Jednak w wykonaniu Szramy odskok był tylko pozorny – gnoll z gór wykorzystał siłę odrzutu do wykonaniu długiego skoku w stronę Hrontriga, zamachując się jednocześnie kosturem. Pocisk trafił celu, to jest głowy Szlachetnego Gnolla. Uderzenie wstrząsnęło posadami ciała wojownika i sprawiło, że wyłożył się on na ziemię bez oddechu.

- Nie no, to było za szybkie. Chleba i igrzysk, jak pragnę zdrowia... – mruknął do mikrofonu stary ork. Jeszcze zanim skończył mówić, Hrontrig otrzepał się i wstał, wyjmując jednocześnie dwie szable.

- Tak pogrywasz? No to broń się! – krzyknął gnoll z bagien. Skoczył w kierunku Szramy, zamachując się jednocześnie mieczami w kierunku pachwin oponenta. Szrama szybko sparował jeden z mieczy kosturem, a drugi szponiastą łapą. Odbił od siebie bronie adwersarza i wyprowadził kilka pchnięć tępą bronią, zakończonych spektakularnym, wytrącającym przeciwnika ku górze podbródkowym. Hrontrig jednak jakoś dziwnie się odchyli i zminimalizował straty od kostura, wybijając się dzięki niemu w powietrze. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco i rzucił czymś w Szramę. Jakaś dziwna roślina oplątała gnolla od stóp do głów.

- O, a to jest chyba nogopęd, taka śmieszna roślinka. Oplątuje to, do czego przylgnie bardzo ciasno i za cholerę nie puszcza. Przebiegła zielenina – ocenił i skomentował ork.

- Hm...pytanie, czy kawałek chwastu powstrzyma Szramę? – wyraził w eter (i mikrofon) pytanie Fergard.

- Czasami jeden chwast zmienia więcej niż tysiąc drzew...no, chyba że możesz za pomocą tych drzew rozpętać wielki pożar, to może wtedy... – pogrążył się w rozważaniach Hellscream.

- Och, zamknij się i rób to za co ci płacą – warknął Perłojad do swojego mikrofonu, „gasząc" Hellscreama i rozweselając widownię.

Widać nogopęd nie wystarczył. Szrama spalił roślinę na tyle szybko, że Hrontrig nie zdołał użyć jej w walce. Warknął lekko i cicho po czym przeszedł do ofensywy, tnąc na oślep. Szrama skutecznie blokował kosturem ataki. W pewnym momencie wystrzelił z drągu błyskawicę, która zmiotła Hrontriga i wbiła go w ścianę. Przez dłuższą chwilę Szlachetny Gnoll nie wygrzebywał się z niej.

- Czyżby koniec walki? – spytał jakby sam siebie Fergard. Pytanie szybko uzyskało odpowiedź. Przeczącą. Lub negatywną. Kwestia widzenia zależy od siedzenia.

Korzystając z osłoniętej pozycji Hrontrig napiął swój potężny łuk i posłał przeklętą strzałę – skumulowany pocisk negatywnej energii – w kierunku adwersarza. Szrama oberwał pociskiem w podbrzusze i zwinął się wpół. Po jego ciele przebiegły syczące, czarne błyskawice. Chwilę później... rzuciło się na niego małe zwierzątko, wielkości małych gabarytów kundelka. Stworzonko wyrwało Lorda Natury z rąk jego właściciela i zaczęła go jakby ssać. Z każdą chwilą rosło większe, silniejsze...i coraz bardziej przypominała skaveńskiego szczurzego ogra. W tym czasie Hrontrig wygrzebał się spod ściany i uśmiechał się kpiąco.

- Hells, czy posiadanie pomocników w walce nie jest aby zabronione? – zapytał Fergard, przyglądając się uważnie coraz większemu potworkowi.

- Hm...nie wolno korzystać jednocześnie z większej liczby niż trzech pomocników, chyba że są efektem jakiś mocy. No i publika może wspomagać zawodników – odpowiedział Hellscream, spoglądając pobieżnie na regulamin.

- Hm... czyli na ten przykład Nehr'zul czy Tezzeth mogą sobie przywołać do pomocy po trzy Lodowe Upiory lub Jeźdźców Apokalipsy...a jak niby publika może „bitewnie" wspomóc zawodników? – spytał ponownie Fergard, kreśląc w powietrzu zajączki.

- A bo ja wiem? Zrzucić im broń, jedzenie, eliksiry, buczenie, kawałki żelastwa...Ludzie i nieludzie, bądźcie kreatywni! – zakończył wywód ciut głośniejszym głosem. Właśnie dzięki temu głośniejszemu głosowi mało kto usłyszał gromki – nomen omen – okrzyk „Hells, założę twój fanklub!", dobiegający z pewnego gnollowego gardła.

Tymczasem potworek poważnie urósł w gabaryty i siłę. Zdołał to zrobić zanim Szrama odzyskał możliwość ruchu.

- Twój mały, tresowany egnum, jak mniemam? – spytał Hrontriga.

- Ano tak. Mój żywiący się magią pupilek. Na wypadek, gdyby moja wrodzona tarcza magiczna zawiodła, jak przed chwilą – odpowiedział drugi gnoll, wzruszając ramionami.

- No cóż...będę mu musiał zabrać zabawkę – odrzekł Szrama, uśmiechnął się krzywo, rozprostował z trzaskiem kostki szponów i rzucił się na szyję potwora. Zaczął go okładać po gardle, palić swym ogniem oraz szarpać skórę adamantowymi szponami. A przynajmniej próbował, gdyż w krótkim czasie egnum złapał natrętnego szamana i zaczął rzucać nim na lewo i prawo po arenie. Hrontrig wyciągnął pojedynczą strzałę, chuchnął na nią kilka razy, przetarł, sprawdził coś i nałożył na gryf łuku. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Szrama dorwał się do kostura i sobie jedynie znanymi inkantacjami odpędził stwora i spuścił z niego energię. Mały, przypominający kundelka stworek podbiegł do swego pana i po jego nodze wpełzł pod poncho.

- No...to możemy już wrócić do walki – westchnął lekko zasapany Szrama, wspierając się na kosturze. Co dziwne Hrontrig był śmiertelnie poważny. Niczym sam Sam „Serious" Stone.

- Nie, Szrama. Zamierzam to skończyć. Tu i teraz. Tak mi dopomóż Herazou – odrzekł, posyłając nałożoną wcześniej strzałę prosto w Szramę. Gnoll ponownie nie wykazał się refleksem i zarobił kolejną strzałę w brzuch. Po chwili jednak...pocisk wyrzucił go w powietrze i zaczął dziwnie, powolutku obracać.

- No proszę...niby gnolle, niby tradycjonaliści...a mają zabawki godne Tajnego Wywiadu Starożytnych czy innej Gildii Mrocznych Zabójców – rzekł Grommash, kiwając głową z uznaniem.

- Czyżby jakaś forma ładunku antygrawitacyjnego? – zapytał z pewną dozą pewności w głosie Stratoavis.

- Na pewno. Hrontrig ma kopy różnych pocisków, więc może i strzały antygrawitacyjne posiada – odpowiedział półdemonowi ork.

- Swoją drogą, czemu Tajny Wywiad Starożytnych jest tak tajny, że wszyscy o nim wiedzą i otwarcie mówią? Bo jakoś nigdy nie pytałem Silasa... – spytał po chwili namysłu posiadacz płomienno rudej grzywy.

- A to spytaj jeszcze raz – odburknął ork.

- Ech...Grommash „Grom" Hellscream to instytucja, która ma rady na wszystko. Tylko za cholerę jeszcze tych rad nie wykorzystałem – westchnął Fergard i pokręcił głową.

Tymczasem Szrama wciąż wisiał pod sufitem. Hrontrig zaś wyjął grubą, jakby powiązaną jakimś sznurem strzałę. Szrama widocznie się przeraził.

- Nie, nie, nie! Ty chyba nie zamierzasz... – zaczął, lecz Hrontrig mu przerwał.

- Owszem, zamierzam. Nawet jeśli to nieetyczne, niehumanitarne i niegodne do zastosowania przeciwko innemu gnollowi, a zwłaszcza przyjacielowi. Ale chcę możliwie szybko skończyć tą walkę, więc...sam rozumiesz. Wybacz – powiedział Hrontrig, lekko drgając i jednocześnie naciągając cięciwę z nałożoną strzałą.

- Nie, do cholery, nie! Zabraniam! Jako Wilczy Lord zabraniam ci użyć tej cholernej strzały! – zapluł się górski gnoll.

- Wiesz, przyjacielu...może zamiast pokładać wiarę w zadziałanie tej odezwy, módl się o profesjonalizm ichnich lekarzy. Wybacz... – odrzekł na to Szlachetny Gnoll, powtarzając swą prośbę. Napiął cięciwę najsilniej jak mógł i wystrzelił. Strzał gładko przeszła gdzieś w okolicach podbrzusza...wyrywając i ciągnąc za sobą jelita Wilczego Lorda, przyszpilając go w końcu do sufitu. Potężny szaman wyglądał teraz niczym ponure wahadło zegarowe, powoli kiwając się z lewa na prawo. Było bardzo cicho. Herazou niech będę dzięki, Szrama szybko stracił przytomność. Po dłuższej chwili Hrontrig, lekko chwiejnym głosem wyraził prośbę, by ktoś pośpieszył tych cholernych lekarzy i zszedł z areny.

- E...tego...no...Ferg, lej wodę, idę się napić – mruknął Grom i odszedł na chwilę od konsolety komentatorów, kierując swoje kroki w kierunku barku.

- No więc...po tym jakże ekscytującym i bestialskim na końcu pojedynku wygrywa Hrontrig, odporny na magię gnoll specjalizujący się w walce wszelkim orężem...Co by tu jeszcze – brawa! – zakrzyknął na koniec. Po chwili wzniosły się rachityczne oklaski – wszyscy ciągle byli w szoku. Szramę już zwieszono.

- A teraz pozostaje nam zrobić sobie chwilkę przerwy i przygotować się do dziesiątej walki, w których wystąpią prawdziwi „Big and Bad Guye". Tak, mowa o Behemoth'cie i Finkreghu. Tak więc...do następnej! – odrzekł po chwili Hellscream.


	11. Pierwsza Intryga, Pierwsze Oszustwo

- Jakem mówił tak jest. Finkregh zawalczy za niedługą chwilę z Behemothem. Straszliwa bestia stanie pyskiem w pysk z inną, nie do końca tak straszliwą, ale mającą gromadę innych na rozkazy! – krzyczał Hellscream do mikrofonu, odzyskując dawną werwę.

- Tak, tak! A oto Finkregh, Smoczy Tytan, Plaga Nieśmiertelnych! – wspomógł go Fergard.

- Gwoli przypomnienia - Smocze Tytany zostały stworzone jako granica. Jak wiadomo, wszystko musi mieć jakieś ograniczenia. Smoczy Tytan jest takim właśnie ograniczeniem dla Przodków. To chyba jedyne stworzenia, które mogą zagrozić bytom tak potężnym jak oni – zapoczątkował wykład Hellscream.

- Te istoty powstają po walkach smoków z tytanami. Jeśli dwa takie stwory polegną w walce, ich dusze łączą się i powstają ponownie jako Smoczy Tytani. Są to istoty złe, targane sprzecznymi emocjami, na wskroś chaotyczne. Najbardziej znanym przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Finkregh – dokończył wykład Fergard.

Smoczy Tytan pojawił się krótko po owym wykładzie. Dla wprawnego oka wyglądał od razu na zabójczą wręcz krzyżówką – błękitny smok i tytan śmierci. Finkregh wyglądał więc niczym swoista krzyżówka między czarnym a błękitnym smokiem, obleczona w humanoidalne kształty. A właściwie gigantyczne kształty – mierzył około 12 metrów. Całe jego ciało było pokryte ostrą, błękitną łuską. Był dość dobrze umięśniony, zwłaszcza podziw budziły jego mocarne ramiona i skrzydła o niemal 6 metrowej rozpiętości. Łeb Finkregha wyglądał jak smocza czaszka – był on chudy, długi i obdarzony jedynie szczątkowymi wargami, dzięki czemu Smoczemu Tytanowi ciągle widać było kły. Finkregh nie nosił też prawie żadnego ubioru, gdyż trudno by było znaleźć coś na jego rozmiar. Niemniej, posiadał jeden kilt zrobiony ze skór kilku nosorożców. Cechowało go zamiłowanie do chaosu, przewrotność, wypaczony humor i niesamowita potęga. Finkregha nie raz i nie dwa widziano jak niszczył miasta z nudów. Miał wszystkie moce swych „stwórców" – magiczną siłę tytana i smoczą zajadłość. Na szczęście ten wielki potwór nie przejmował się zbytnio światem zewnętrznym. Ciągle żył w stanie wiecznej walki i gonitwy z Raijinem i najprawdopodobniej dlatego dołączył do grona turniejowiczów – aby wreszcie zmierzyć się z Przodkiem i być może zakończyć odwieczną walkę tu i teraz, na piachu i kamieniu areny.

- Tak więc patrzcie i podziwiajcie ogromnego tytana, maluczcy, gdyż zaraz rozerwę kilka ciał i nie dany będzie wam mój widok! – wyryczał potężnym głosem.

- Dosyć śmiałe sformułowanie – rzekł chwilę po tym ryku Thant.

- Taa...a nawet nie wiadomo, czy gadzina sobie zawalczy, prawda, maluczcy? – rozległ się tubalny głos, a zgromadzenie gnollowo – nieśmiertelne okrył cień. Thant lekko się odwrócił.

- Witaj, Żniwiarzu. Sugerujesz coś? – odpowiedział cierpko pytaniem na pytanie. Potężny demon roześmiał się.

- Nic nie sugeruję. No, może tyle, że nawet taka wielka bestia jak Behemoth może ulec sile nieumarłego behemota, szkieletowego rycerza czy kapłana samej śmierci...ale nie przejmujcie się mrzonkami władcy zła! – roześmiał się Żniwiarz ponownie.

- No więc powitaliśmy już Finkregha, Smoczego Tytana! Teraz przywitajmy po królewsku Króla Wszystkich Bestii, potężnego Behemotha! – krzyknął do mikrofonu Hellscream. Co niektórzy klaskali, ale jakby nie patrzeć, Behemoth nie miał zbyt wielu zwolenników na trybunach. Właśnie wychodził na arenę. Jednak zdążył wystawić jedynie tygrysi pysk okolony fioletową grzywą, gdyż chwilę później dało się słyszeć odgłos wbijanego w mięso rzeźnickiego haka, Behemothem szarpnęło i poleciał do tyłu. Chwilę później rozległ się ryk ranionego potwora, zagłuszony niemal natychmiast maniakalnym śmiechem, okraszonym okrzykiem „Rżnij i szarp!" oraz odgłosami rozrywania ciała za pomocą rzeźnickiego topora. Znowu ryk ranionej bestii. Chwilę później odgłos wypuszczonej, huczącej kuli ognia i smród palonego ciała. Tym razem tylko skomlenie katowanego zwierzęcia. Zwierzęcia, które z trudem wylazło na piach areny, tylko po to, by upaść i krwawić jako masa rozczłonkowanego mięsa. A potem jeszcze przyjąć na siebie uderzenie obłoku trującej chmury, zatruwającym krew w żyłach. Tego nawet potężny Król Wszystkich Bestii nie mógł znieść. Zapewne ostatnim co pamiętał by kolejny wybuch maniakalnego śmiechu i chlupot odrywanej łopatki, przerwany tylko pojedynczym okrzykiem – „Świeże mięsko!".

Minęło 15 minut od przerwania walki. „Ekipa" w postaci Reptiliona, Zakisele i Harbyxa (którzy to niestety nie zmieścili się na liście zawodników) zbadała teren wątpliwego wypadku. Kalt z jakimś medykiem starali się ustabilizować stan Behemotha. Finkregh, usłyszawszy o wygranej walkowerem zaklął szpetnie i gdzieś odleciał.

- Jak na moje oko, napastników było trzech – zrelacjonował Hellscreamowi podstarzały kreator krootów, Harbyx.

- Zgodzę się z Harbyxem. Sądzę, że jeden z nich był obdarzony niezwykła siłą fizyczną, drugi zaś to kapłan śmierci, zaś trzeci najprawdopodobniej był magiem ognia i nekromanta – dodał od siebie Zakisele.

- Taak...natknęliśmy się na szkieletowych wojowników w tym korytarzu. Te wszystkie przypadki chyba mówią jasno za siebie, prawda? – zwrócił się do orka Reptilion, patrząc znacząco na Żniwiarza.

- Ano fakt. Niech pomyślę... – powiedział na to wszystko Hellscream, targając brodę. Było wszem i wobec wiadome, że ork zna WSZYSTKICH bohaterów w dziejach. Przynajmniej tych choć troszkę znanych.

- I? – spytał po chwili Fergard.

- Hmm...Pudge zwany Rzeźnikiem, nieumarły behemot, wynaturzenie i plugastwo zszyte z kilku trupów. Znany ze swojego maniakalnego śmiechu i miłości do świeżego mięsa, wyrywanego z ofiar rzeźnickimi hakami i toporami...Rotu'Jere, potępionych duch potężnego kapłana śmierci...Leoric, Król Szkieletów, którego piekielne płomienia złożą nawet najsilniejszych na wieczny spoczynek – wyrecytował jakby w trakcie Hellscream, ciągle trąc brodę.

- Ach, szkoda tylko, że nie mamy dowodów... – westchnął Thant, łypiąc na Żniwiarza spode łba. Dzięki hełmowi nie dało się wyczytać nic z twarzy demona.

- Uff...to kiedy wy miotaliście nazwiskami i oskarżeniami, ja doprowadziłem bestię do porządku. Jego stan jest stabilny, jeśli organizm zwalczy truciznę to powinien sam się wykurować – powiedział lekko zmachany Kalt, podchodząc do zbieraniny.

- Chociaż to dobre...Jako że Finkregh wygrał walkowerem, mamy już jeden wakat pewny. Może weźmiemy kogoś z „odpadniętych" w selekcji albo wybierzemy „Lucky Loosers"... – zastanawiał się głośno Hellscream, idąc z Fergardem w kierunku kabiny komentatorskiej. Zbiegowisko się rozeszło, ludzie i nieludzie powoli zajmowali miejsca. Emocje stopniowo opadły – zawsze tak jest, że na turniejach, że znajdzie się ktoś „uczciwy inaczej".

- Nie pytam jak. Nie pytam po co. Nie pytam też dlaczego. Ale, do cholery, jaki masz w tym cel, co?! – wysyczał wyraźnie rozsierdzony Thant do Mrocznego Żniwiarza.

- Szczerze? Odrobina zabawy, zamętu, chaosu, anarchii...a po cichu liczyłem, że do poskładania się bestia będzie potrzebowała cyrografu...Muahahaha! – rozdarł się na koniec „wyjaśnień" demoniczny lord i odszedł na swoje miejsce, zostawiając zdenerwowanego smokowatego samego. Niewiadomo skąd pojawił się staruszek o osmalonej twarzy.

- Wiesz...nie daj mu się sprowokować. Odkujesz się na nim w swojej walce. Nie daj się sprowokować – powiedział starzec, poklepując Przodka po ramieniu.

- Wiem, Raijinie, wiem...Ale to cholerne oszukaństwo i pyszałkowatość tej mendy z Otchłani coraz bardziej mnie irytuje – westchnął Thant. – Choć, chodźmy na trybuny, pewnie zaraz zaczną 11 walkę albo coś...

Przy małym, okrągłym stoliku siedziały cztery osoby. Dwie z nich jawiły się jako Fergard Stratoavis i Grommash Hellscream. Trzeci osobnik był wysokim, niebieskookim blondynem, a czwartą uczestniczką spotkania była wyjątkowo długoucha elfka o pięknych, brązowych puklach włosów, schowana zresztą pod kapturem długiej szaty. Ferg i blondyn nic nie pili, elfka trzymała w obu dłoniach kubek z herbatą a Grom skwapliwie wychylał gąsiorek.

- Do diabła, McMahon, naprawdę nie możemy wywalić tej kreatury na zbity, demoniczny pysk? – zapytał z lekkim warknięciem blondyna.

- Niestety nie, nic takiego nie ma w przepisach. Wiesz...każdy chce zarobić. A że paru się przy naszym zarabianiu poparzy... – odparł Shane McMahon, dyrektor areny.

- Do diabła z tobą i twoimi pieniędzmi. Ale mimo wszystko...biznes jest biznes, prawda. Choć ja osobiście wolałbym, że jeśli ktoś ma się rwać na kawałki, to niech już, do cholery, będą to zawodnicy na arenie, w mniej więcej uczciwej walce – odrzekł ork, mieląc w ustach przekleństwo.

- Taak...swoją drogą, skąd sądzicie że za tym wszystkim stoi Mroczny Żniwiarz? – zapytał się Fergard. Tym razem głos zabrała elfka.

- Pudge'a przy jego nie-życiu trzyma jedynie moc Żniwiarza. Rotu'Jere to potępiona dusza. Zaś Król Leoric to jeden z „oficjalnych" sług Żniwiarza. Sam widzisz, że wszystkie poszlaki prowadzą do niego – powiedziała kobieta, odstawiając na chwilę kubek i kreśląc zajączki.

- Rozumiem...a w ogóle to jestem Fergard Stratoavis – powiedział po chwili półdemon, wyciągając rękę.

- Lina. Lina Inverse, nieskromnie się chwaląc jeden z najlepszych piromantów jaki stawiał kroki po tym świecie – odpowiedziała kobieta i uścisnęła czerwonowłosemu dłoń.

- No dobrze...panom sugeruję wrócić do komentowania, ja muszę uzupełnić parę papierów, a Lina...Lina zorganizuje nam drugą część drugiej rundy, prawda? – spytał na końcu Shane. Elfka pokiwała głową, tak samo Fergard i Grom. McMahon został w swoim biurze, ork i półdemon wyszli a elfka teleportowała się. Czas na pierwszą walkę drugiej dziesiątki...


	12. Nieoczekiwana Zmiana Miejsc

- A teraz, po nie do końca udanej walce dziesiątej, zapraszamy na jedenastą z kolei potyczkę! Zmierzy się w niej dwóch tyranów, zmutowany spinozaur i zmutowany triceratops! Obaj wielcy, wredni, potężni, żądni sławy i bogactw! – krzyczał Hellscream, zapowiadając zawodników.

- Jeden jest galaktycznym piratem na słynnym statku „Synteza", drugi to potężny wojownik i elitarny stróż Zanthosa Psychomaga! Panie i panowie, oto Spinos Piekielny Kieł i Tricey! – dodał głośno Fergard. Chwilę po aplauzie publiczności rozległ się dzwonek telefonu komórkowego, a dokładnie pierwsze słowa piosenki „Electric Funeral" starego, dobrego Black Sabbathu. Po kilku chwilach Hellscream wyjął z którejś kieszeni aparat, złapał go na przywieszony do wejścia USB sznureczek i trzymał nieufnie.

- E...nie odbierzesz? – spytał Fergard po chwili.

- Nie po to ustawiałem sobie taki ładny dzwonek, żeby przerywać z powodu chęci pogawędki ze mną żywionej przez Nataniela Hiperskoka...Chwila...Przecież Hiperskok to szef Triceya! – przypomniał sobie ork w pewnym momencie, odsuwając mikrofon i rozmawiając szybko z galaktycznym piratem. Po rozłączeniu się zaklął tak głośno i szpetnie, że wszyscy i tak usłyszeli.

- Ja pier...niczę! Dzwonił Nataniel i mówił, że Tricey jest mu bardzo potrzebny w jakimś abordażu i dlatego nie może reprezentować „Syntezy" na tym turnieju! Co za świat! – rzęził wściekły na kolejnego walkowera ork, wpatrując się z nienawiścią w komórkę.

- Cholera... – wymruczał Fergard i zacmokał.

- Na szczęście nie wszystko stracone. Poprosili, byśmy na miejsce Triceya wpuścili kogoś z listy rezerwowej – powiedział ork po chwili, uspokajając się.

- Hm...a to zgodne z zasadami? – zapytał Fergard (Nawiasem mówiąc, czy Fergard nie zadaje zbyt dużo pytań? – przyp. Hellscreama Autora).

- Płacą nam od skomentowanej walki, przy czym skomentowana walka to taka, w której wymieniliśmy choć trzy słowa na krzyż a zawodnicy choć jeden cios. Tak więc jest to jak najbardziej za zasadami – uciął ork. Może zalatywało to trochę hipokryzją, ale trochę racji w tym było.

Maszyna losująca poszła w ruch. Za pierwszym razem wylosowała się główka czarnego slaada ustawiona w klepsydrze symbolizującej wieczność. Jednak gdy Svitkon, owy slaad, dowiedział się o dostaniu się ledwie na listę rezerwową, wrócił do badań nad nieśmiertelnością. Za drugim razem pojawiło się pojedyncze czarne skrzydło. Niestety, Sephirotha, Jednoskrzydłego Anioła, nie było w pobliżu. Do trzech razy sztuka. Wypadła para świecących pośród ciemności oczu.

- A więc ustalone! Richard B. Riddick proszony jest na arenę! – zakrzyknął uradowany Grommash. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Ork miał już posyłać kolejną wiązankę przekleństw i wprawić maszynę w ruch, jednak w pewnym momencie z cieni na arenie płynnie wynurzył się wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna rasy białej w czarnym podkoszulku i materiałowych spodniach tej samej barwy. Miał gładko ogoloną fizjonomię (znaczy twarz. Wam się wszystko kojarzy! – przyp. Hellscreama Autora) i łepetynę, a na oczach spoczywały czarne gogle. Mężczyzna jakby otrzepał ręce i spojrzał się na trybuny.

- Kto mnie szukał, czego chciał? – zapytał straszliwie niskim głosem, tak niskim, że ci, co widzieli ten turniej w ekranie telewizora z kinem domowym, dostali jego głos na subwooferze. Zaś na trybunach wokół areny wybuchł po chwili aplauz i oklaski. W międzyczasie Riddick pomachał ręką do publiczności i pokazał jakieś dziwne znaki w różne jej strony.

- A teraz...Spinos proszony jest do walki! – krzyknął Fergard.

Spinos Piekielny Kieł, zwany również Smoczym Tyranem, gdyż często mylono go ze Smoczymi Tytanami. Co prawda Spinos nie przypominał zbyt smoka, nie miał skrzydeł i był o pięć metrów niższy od Finkregha, ale głupia tłuszcza głupie rzeczy gada. Ów tyran jak zresztą każdy przedstawiciel jego rasy był zmutowanym dinozaurem. Wpływ demonów spowodował mutację prehistorycznych stworzeń na Wyspie Jurajskiej. Jednym z nich był spinozaur, który stał się Spinosem. Skurczył się trochę, ale to nic – z siedemnastometrowego dinozaura stał się mierzącym siedem metrów wzrostu zabójcą o humanoidalnych kształtach...mniej więcej humanoidalnych. Wielu tyranów padło podczas „czystki" przeprowadzonej przez demony, ale tak jak Triceya wyratował Nataniel Hiperskok, tak Spinos ocalał dzięki Zanthosowi Psychomagowi. Wielka, przerażająca bestia oddała mu się w zamian na służbę do końca życia. Teraz właśnie pozdrawiał on swego wybawiciela. Tyran budził respekt swym majestatycznym wyglądem. Na potężne, pokryte szarą łuską ciało zarzucił tylko spodnie z kolczugi, zrabowane jakiemuś gigantowi burzowemu. Potężny, pokryty dla odmiany czerwonawą łuską pysk był długi i podłużny, a jedno kłapnięcie straszliwej paszczy mogło pewnie złamać drzewa wpół. Charakterystyczny żagiel spinozaura zanikł podczas przemiany, dzięki czemu Spinos był jeszcze szybszy i zwinniejszy niż w poprzednim wcieleniu...

- Hells, czy ta walka ma sens? Wiesz...kategorie wagowe po coś jednak wprowadzono – powiedział do orka Stratoavis, przyglądając się dość dużym dysproporcjom miedzy zawodnikami.

- E tam. Czyste losowanie. Równie dobrze Silas Brimstone, nasz najmniejszy zawodnik mógł trafić na Finkregha. Duże nie znaczy lepsze. A tymczasem...niech rozgorzeje bitwa! – zaryczał Hellscream.

Perłojad zaryczał i zaczęła się walka. Przynajmniej oficjalnie, gdyż ani Richard ani Spinos nie ruszyli się ze swoich pozycji. Tyran przysiadł na zadzie, przekładając ciężar na tylne nogi – mógł swobodnie skoczyć na przeciwnika i zmiażdżyć go swą toną mięśni. Człowiek natomiast stał spokojnie ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. W pewnym momencie rozłożył ręce.

- Nie boisz się ciemności, prawda? – spytał tyrana.

- Nie, czemu pytasz? – odwarknął Spinos. Nie widział sensu w pytaniu.

- Po prostu...światło rani moje oczy – powiedział cicho, sięgając ręką do swych gogli. W tej samej chwili zgasły wszystkie światła na arenie. Mało kto więc zobaczył uśmiech postawnego mężczyzny.

- Szlag...ktoś odciął zasilanie. No ale cóż...regulamin tego nie zabrania – powiedział jakby sam do siebie Hellscream. Mikrofony ciągle działały.

- O czym mówisz i co sugerujesz? – zapytał Fergard, starając się dojrzeć coś w ciemności.

- To proste. Riddick jest tak zwanym cieniotkniętym, naznaczonym skazą cienia. W ciemności i cieniach mu lepiej. Pewnie któryś z jego pomocników odciął zasilanie. Proste – odrzekł na to Grommash.

- Rozumiem...ale przecież cienie nie mogą istnieć bez źródła światła – kontynuował Fergard.

- Nie na darmo jest się cieniotkniętym...a tymczasem niech każdy kto nie widzi w ciemnościach weźmie sobie noktowizor. Są pod każdym siedzeniem – powiedział Hellscream, wyjmując noktowizor dla Fergarda. Sam dość dobrze widział w ciemnościach.

Spinos przez chwilę był lekko skonsternowany. Ale chwilę po owej chwili wrócił mu spokój umysłu i zaszarżował na przeciwnika. Riddick leniwie na niego spojrzał i...znikł, pojawiając się obok zaskoczonego, pędzącego na spotkanie z murem tyrana. Bestia w pełnym biegu wyrżnęła w ścianę. Jednak Piekielny Kieł szybko się podniósł, ryknął wściekle i zamachnął się potężnymi szczękami na przeciwnika. Zagryzł kawałek powietrza, bowiem Riddick stał spokojnie w innym miejscu, niedaleko łapy zmutowanego dinozaura. Zaczynający się wściekać tyran miał zamiar zmiażdżyć człowieka, jednak znowu uderzył jedynie ziemię i powietrze. Rubaszny, głośny śmiech dochodził zza jego pleców.

- Niby taki potężny, a nie umie mnie trafić – śmiał się Riddick, cmokając pod koniec. Spinos ryknął kolejny raz i rzucił się całym ciałem na przeciwnika. Riddick wyskoczył w powietrze, zniknął w wybuchu ciemności i zmaterializował się nad przeciwnikiem. Spadł na łeb rywala, wyjmując swoje ulaksy – noże trzymane niczym kastety. Zadał kilka szybkich ciosów w kark rywala, wywołując okrzyk bólu. Szybko zeskoczył, ślizgając się po nodze olbrzymiego drapieżnika, jednocześnie orząc krwawą bruzdę za pomocą jednego z ulaks. Po chwili zniknął w wybuchu ogromnego cienia z ciekłej ciemności, który jakby pochłonął Spinosa. Wściekły już nie na żarty tyran wstał, prostując się na pełną wysokość.

- Pokaż się, przebrzydła człeczyno, cholerny tchórzu! – zaryczał głosem przepełnionym frustracją, zajadłością i żądzą mordu.

- Jestem tutaj. Wokół ciebie. Jestem jednym z ciemnością – odezwał się głos Riddicka o raczej nieokreślonym położeniu. Po chwili posypała się kanonada ciosów wymierzonych w tyrana. Wielka bestia szybko została sprowadzona do parteru – Spinos nie mógł się bronić przed ciosami, które nadchodziły z każdej strony, były szybkie i bolesne oraz nieprzewidywalne.

- I to jest tak naprawdę powód, dlaczego nie przyjęliśmy Riddicka. McMahon obawiał się, że faceta nikt nie pokona. Ale ja tam jestem odmiennego zdania – powiedział Hellscream do Fergarda. Po chwili przysunął bliżej mikrofon i wygłosił inną kwestię.

- Jak widać, Riddick użytecznie wykorzystuje swą moc zjednoczenia z cieniami! Nie wiem ile jeszcze Spinos pociągnie! – krzyczał do mikrofonu.

W istocie, po paru minutach bardzo szybkie ciosy Riddicka zarzucały lekko Spinosem. Ogromny tyran słabł w oczach, nie mogąc wyprowadzić żadnego ataku. Z obroną również mu nie szło. Na jego szczęście, gdy leżał rozpłaszczony na ziemi, Riddick zatrzymał kanonadę uderzeń. Stał nad upadłym czempionem i faworytem walki.

- A podobno byłeś taki potężny, niemal niemożliwy do pokonania... – powiedział Richard cicho, kręcąc głową. Spinos jakby na te słowa się ożywił, ciężko przewalając się na brzuch i lekko podnosząc.

- O nie. Może i jestem pokonany, ale ja przegrywam na swoich zasadach. Szybki, zabójczy i dumny, tak jak za dni chwały! – ryknął pod koniec Spinos, krzesząc w sobie iskrę siły wystarczającą do wybicia się ziemi i rzucenia z potężną szczęką na rywala. Riddick wyskoczył w powietrze, rozbił się w cień i błyskawicznie opadł na szyję tyrana, wbijając w nią oba ulaksy, a następnie przekrzywiając je i wyszarpując z dużą siłą. Spinos ryknął z bólu i upadł ciężko. Człowiek przeklęty (a może błogosławiony?) skazą cienia zszedł z rywala i stanął z boku. Spinos nie poruszał się.

- No to chyba tyle w kwestii tej walki. Ogłaszam Riddicka zwy... – zaczął mówić Hellscream, ale przerwał mu ryk ranionej bestii. Spinos ciągle chciał walczyć. Zamachnął się łapą na cieniotkniętego, trafiając go pierwszy raz podczas całej walki. Riddickiem zarzuciło pod ścianę. Spinos ledwo co trzymał się na nogach – ale stał, chwiejąc się lekko.

- Mówiłem już. Szybki, zabójczy i krwiożerczy jak w dniach dawnej chwały! – ryknął tyran, podnosząc adwersarza na wysokość wzroku. Jednak popełnił strategiczny błąd. Riddick miał wolne ręce.

- Red, teraz! – krzyknął. W tym samym momencie jakiś starszy człowiek o wyglądzie recydywisty rzucił strzelbę w stronę Richarda. Cieniotknięty złapał ją i wypalił kilka razy między oczy przeciwnika. Bestia upuściła go i upadła na plecy w akompaniamencie własnych wrzasków. Riddick tylko wstał, otrzepał się i zdjął jakiś okrągły przedmiot z paska.

- Hej, gadzie! Nażryj się tym! – ryknął swym niskim głosem, miotając przedmiotem prosto w otwartą z bólu paszczę przeciwnika. Przedmiot okazał się granatem fosforowym, który wybuchł w paszczy tyrana. Spinos ostatecznie poległ, upadając na deski i tracąc przytomność.

- I...koniec! Richard B. Riddick wygrywa ze Spinosem Piekielnym Kłem w tym widowiskowym pojedynku! – krzyknął Fergard ile miał sił w płucach.

- A teraz niech ktoś zniesie Spinosa z areny, gdyż zaraz zaczynamy walkę, która zamknie pierwszy tuzin! Już za chwilę Volcanos i Avink sprawdzą, który z nich jest potężniejszy! – dodał Hellscream. Riddick pomachał Redowi, widzom i w burzy oklasków zszedł z areny.


	13. Kolejne Zmiany

- A więc oto dotrwaliśmy aż do dwunastej walki! – krzyknął Hellscream do mikrofonu.

- Ba, i to nawet bez większych strat w postaci walkowerów czy rozrób! – dodał entuzjastycznie Fergard.

- A teraz zawalczą ze sobą Avink Powietrzny Żeglarz oraz Volcanos, Radża Ifrytów! Jeden to dumny paladyn przestworzy, drugi zaś jest skrzywionym magiem ognia! Powitajmy pierwszego z nich, Avinka! – dalej darł się stary ork. Przez dłuższy moment nic się nie działo...Po upłynięciu 30 sekund Hellscream zaklął szpetnie.

- No cóż, zdaje się że Volcanos wygrywa walkowerem...jeśli się zjawi – powiedział po chwili Fergard. Płonne to były nadzieje, gdyż ifryt nie pojawiał się przez kolejne 30 sekund. Hellscream ponownie pochwalił się znajomością ciężkich wulgaryzmów.

Z braku lepszego pomysłu, ork wprawił maszynę w ruch. Za pierwszym razem pojawiła się dziwna, uśmiechnięta bomba. Poważnego Sama Stone'a jednak nie było wśród obecnych. To nie był jeden z tych, co lubią czekać. Chwilę później wypadła pustka kratka. A zaraz później dokładna podobizna Fergarda, tylko że w okularach. Półdemon westchnął.

- A więc pierwszym uczestnikiem dwunastej walki będzie Casper Stratoavis... – wymruczał jakby sam do siebie Hellscream, zaczynając nowy cykl losowania. Maszyna pokazała niebieskiego jeża. Sonic jednak również nie należał do cierpliwych i już dawno „wybył". Następnie pojawiły się zakrwawione haki, tasaki i noże. Oczywiście Pudge'a nie było w pobliżu. Za trzecim razem system wskazał ostrze sprawiające ułudę kręcenia się jak bąk wokół czarnej skały.

- A więc drugim członkiem walki zostaje Yurnero! Piętnaście minut przerwy i zaczynamy! – krzyknął już wyraźnie zadowolony ork.

Casper Stratoavis szybko pojawił się na arenie. Wyglądał niemal identycznie jak Fergard, z tym, że nosił okulary, koszulkę Iron Maiden, szary prochowiec i dwa Ostrza Zero, których jako komentator Fergard nie miał przy sobie. Miał też przy pasku bardzo ścięty shotgun. Syn sławnego półdemona rzucał spojrzenia na lewo i prawo, czujnie obserwując okolicę. W pewnym momencie obok niego spadła...Żelazna Dziewica. Taka średniowieczna machina tortur. Nim młody Stratoavis zdążył coś zrobić, z wielkim rykiem i hukiem jakiś czarno-czerwony kształt opadł na ziemię i uderzał wehikuł w niezwykle szybkim tempie. Po chwili kształt odskoczył, a machina rozpadła się na setki małych kawałeczków.

- Ha! Nic nie oprze się mieczowi Yurnero, niepokonanego Mistrza Ostrzy! – wydarł się czerwonoskóry ork w czarnym pancerzu składającym się jedynie z naramienników i spodni płytowo-kolczugowych. Miał wydatne, wystające ze szczęki kły, naszyjnik i okrągłych, wielkich, czarnych korali. W lewej ręce trzymał sporych rozmiarów katanę ze złotawymi zdobieniami, a do pleców miał przypięty proporzec z czerwoną flagą, na której wymalowano czarną skałę.

- Hm...imponujące, acz na mnie nie wystarczające – powiedział, patrząc na to widowisko Casper. Mistrz Ostrzy spojrzał na adwersarza, uśmiechnął się i lekko ukłonił, wsadzając jednocześnie miecz do pochwy.

- Ha, możesz spróbować. Ale nikt nie może mnie pokonać, albowiem jam jest Yurnero, Mistrz Ostrzy z klanu Czarnej Skały! – odkrzyknął wysoki ork. Inny ork – tym razem stary i zielony – uśmiechał się kpiąco w kabinie komentatorskiej.

- Skoro już wszyscy się zeszli a zawodnicy zapoznali, możemy zaczynać walkę drugą! – krzyknął Grommash.

- Z jednej strony Casper Stratoavis, nielubiany właściwie przez nikogo wojownik wyznający zasadę „Zabij jednego, ocal tysiące" – powiedział Fergard.

- Z drugiej zaś Yurnero, poszukujący perfekcji Mistrz Ostrzy z klanu Czarnej Skały, mój dawny kompan i przyjaciel, gdy jeszcze mieniłem się Mistrzem Ostrzy – dodał Hellscream.

- Tak, tak, jedziem z tym śledziem – powiedział jeszcze Perłojad, podkreślając swoją kwestię głośnym rykiem. Walka się zaczęła.

Casper poprawił okulary i zaszarżował na orka. Ten tylko prychnął, wykonał fantazyjne salto i znalazł się za plecami przeciwnika, wykonując potężny atak z powietrza. Chłopak ledwo się uchylił. Następnie zamachnął się dwoma ostrzami. Yurnero w ostatnim momencie zablokował cios – było to jednak zagranie taktyczne. Mistrz Ostrzy skutecznie przełożył siłę ciosu na przeciwnika. W momencie zderzenia się broni Casper zrobił krok w tył. Był lekko zamroczony, co wykorzystał czerwonoskóry. Machnął dwa razy mieczem, rozbijając gardę młodego Stratoavisa i wyskoczył w powietrze, atakując z góry. Cięcie gładko przeszło i najprawdopodobniej rozpłatałoby chłopaka, gdyby ten nie odsunął się – cholera wie, czy nie był to przypadek. Czubek miecza rozciął jedynie jego prochowiec.

- Ha! Myślałeś, że będzie to tylko starcie pro forma?! Strzeż się tedy, gdyż nadbiega Yurnero! – krzyknął ork i zaszarżował, wbijając ostrze w ziemię i wybijając się nim niczym tyczką. Casper sparował cios mieczami.

- Przyznaję...jesteś silny. Ale ja mam cel i motywację, czego ty nie posiadasz. Dlatego jestem silniejszy – wystękał, ledwo odpierając uderzenie orka. Odparty napastnik roześmiał się krótko.

- Ja również mam cel! Szukam perfekcji, chcę być idealny, chcę być jednością z moim ostrzem! Przybyłem tu, by znaleźć kogoś, kto może mnie zatrzymać! Jeśli wygram ten turniej, to znaczy że stałem się Wielkim Mistrzem Ostrzy! – krzyknął ork dumnie, wykonał parę gestów i po chwili naprzeciw Caspra stało czterech czerwonoskórych orków. Cała ta gromadka przypuściła atak jednocześnie.

- Cholera... – mruknął sam do siebie Stratoavis, wyjmując shotguna. Następnie wystrzelił z niego cały rój pszczółek – petard. Efekt przechodził najśmielsze oczekiwania. Pszczółki wybuchały jedna za drugą, rozszarpując iluzje Yurnero i jego samego posyłając w kierunku ściany.

- Hm...a jednak sobie radzi... – mruknął sam do siebie Hellscream.

- A na myśli masz...? – spytał Fergard.

- Po prawdzie...to sam nie wiem. Niech rozstrzygnie los – odrzekł ork, rozkładając ramiona.

W tak zwanym międzyczasie...Pewien wampir, opancerzony lisz i wielki demon z czarnym pancerzu stali na samej górze trybun, skryci w cieniu jakiejś kolumny. Rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami. No, przynajmniej trochę ściszonymi.

- Do diaska, myślałem że sprzymierzenie się z wami zwiększy moje szanse...I co? Z kilerów zrobiły się popierdółki, ot co – warczał Mroczny Żniwiarz, kręcąc głową i patrząc na Nesdro i Vokiala.

- Hej, bez nas pewnie byś się tu nawet nie dostał... – zaczął Vokial, ale demon mu przerwał.

- Ja bym się nie dostał?! JA?! Wampirze, wyrywałem dusze całym królestwom zanim ty zyskałeś te swoje cholerne kły, a on tą piękną cerę! – wycedził wściekle demon, wskazując kolejno na wampira i lisza.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że twój demon, Gandan, też gryzł ziemię. A ja ciągle jestem w grze... – powiedział na to Nesdro.

- Już cię widzę, jak to pokonujesz Raijina. Zrobi z ciebie nieumarły agregat – parsknął Żniwiarz.

- Niemniej...ty masz coś czego nie mamy my i vice versa – dołączył się Vokial, uśmiechając się. Paskudny bo paskudny, ale zawsze uśmiech jest.

- To znaczy? – zapytał lekko zaciekawiony władca piekieł. Częściowy bo częściowy, ale władca.

- Ty masz...niezbędną siłę przerobową a my pewnie...know-how w umiejętnym oszukiwaniu – powiedział szybko Nesdro, zastanawiając się tylko dwa razy.

- Hmm...znaczy się ja wyeliminuję kogo trzeba, a wy postaracie się by to turnieju wdrożono w kogo trzeba? – zapytał po chwili zadumy Żniwiarz.

- Na pewno będziemy się starać – odparł wampir, kiwając głową kilkukrotnie.

- A więc ustalone. Priorytetem będzie unieszkodliwienie paru osób, podanie kilku kandydatur... – głośno myślał Mroczny.

- Powoli, powoli. Dajmy najpierw skończyć się tej rundzie. Usprawnimy trochę tą maszynkę losującą, „pomożemy" kilku ananasom...Będzie dobrze, a nagroda będzie nasza – skwitował cały wywód Vokial. Znów się uśmiechał.

- Moja, nie wasza – odezwał się nagle demon.

- E...jesteśmy wspólnikami – powiedział lekko oniemiały Nesdro.

- Nie szkodzi. W końcu wszyscy, źli i niedobrzy, traficie do mnie, do mojej milutkiej, cieplutkiej dziedziny...Muahahaha! – roześmiał się maniakalnie na koniec rozmowy władca piekieł. Tak maniakalnie i złowieszczo, że nawet wampirowi nekromancie i jego wiernemu liszowi niesamowicie ludzkie ciarki niesamowicie ludzkiego strachu przeszły po plecach.

Jednak gdy śmiech przedłużał się nienaturalnie – Żniwiarz już dawno zniknął z widnokręgu – poczuli pewien nienaturalny niepokój. Nieopodal stał człowiek...nie, raczej ktoś o ludzkiej powierzchowności. Ten ktoś śmiał się do rozpuku, śmiechem niemal identycznym jak Żniwiarz. Ów „człowiek" ubrany był w dziwny, złotawy pancerz, długą pelerynę i kapelusz kapitański. Nosił białe, dość długie włosy i bokobrody tego samego kolory. Śmiał się długo i pogardliwie, prezentując kilka złotych zębów.

- Ktoś ty?! – krzyknął cicho (tak, to możliwe – przyp. Hellscreama Autora) Nesdro, łapiąc na miecz. Obcy powoli przestał się śmiać, uśmiechnął się szybko półgębkiem i złożył parodię ukłonu.

- Kapitan Cervantes de Leon, ścielę się do usług... – powiedział, uśmiechając się i wygładzając wąsy.

- Ładnie to tak podsłuchiwać? – spytał z podobnym, kpiącym uśmiechem wampir, odsłaniając teatralnie kły. Jego „nowy znajomek" wcale się nie przejął.

- Zaiste, pogratulować uzębienia. Ale jeśli chcesz nim wystraszyć Cervantesa, przeklętego, martwego i w dodatku demonicznego pirata – nie masz szans! – odpowiedział mu na ów gest i wybuchł soczystym, połowicznie szczerym śmiechem. Nesdro i Vokial wymienili spojrzenia.

- Wybacz. Wzięliśmy cię za zwykłego człowieka...kapitanie. Nieumarły nieumarłego napadać nie będzie – skwapliwie powiedział lisz, siląc się na uśmiech.

- Tia...cholera, zajęliście mi potencjalne miejsca na głównej liście, co? Ale rezerwowa też jest dobra. Czasami zawodnikom puszczają nerwy...nawet dosłownie. Jeśli nadążacie za mym tokiem myślenia – odpowiedział Cervantes bez śladu mrugnięcia...w ogóle bez zbytnich emocji.

- No więc...do następnego razu – powiedział Vokial, podnosząc lekko dłoń i schodząc w dół, w niższe rzędy. Nesdro pochylił lekko głowę i poszedł za swym przełożonym. Cervantes odprowadził ich wzrokiem. Nagle jakby się postarzał, stał śmiertelnie poważny, a głos jakby mu zgrubiał.

- Wszyscy jesteście tak samo naiwni. Wierzycie, że można wygrać z potęgą Miecza. Że można zakosztować mojego cierpienia i przeżyć. Że można udać się ze mną do piekła i przeżyć. Że można być przeze mnie spalonym na proch i przeżyć. O nie, nie tędy droga, głupcy! – ryknął pod koniec, wyciągając długi miecz zza pleców i wskazując nim niebo. Po chwili rozległ się głos.

- Taak...już niedługo...ponownie...będziemy jednością... – wysyczał męski, wysoki głos w umyśle pirata. Głos Miecza.

- Będziemy, zaiste będziemy. Zniszczę i spopielę tych, którzy odważą się stanąć mi na drodze...jak to zawsze robiłem. I staniemy się jednością – odpowiedział głosowi w swym umyśle.

Na arenie zaś Yurnero wygrzebał się ze ściany i unikał różnych pocisków, które w jego stronę posyłał ze swojego shotguna Casper. Ork był niezwykle szybki i miał wytrzymałą katanę – czego nie uniknął to rozsiekał. I tak to szło – Casper strzelał, Yurnero skakał. W pewnym momencie chłopak uznał, że jego metoda nic mu jednak nie da. Wyjął dwa miecze i rzucił się w stronę orka. Był to błąd. Czerwonoskóry zatrzymał się w miejscu i zaczął machać mieczem w różnych kierunkach. Po chwili pojawił się wokół niego wir mieczy, a on sam zaczął niczym derwisz kręcić młynki.

- Czas na Burzę Ostrzy! – ryknął, przesuwając się bardzo szybko w stronę oponenta. Ten ostatni wziął nogi za pas.

- Ile razy to widzę, tyle razy jestem zdumiony – powiedział Fergard kiwając głową. Hellscream tylko się uśmiechnął i skłonił głowę z uznaniem i podziękowaniem. Yurnero i jego Burza Ostrzy tymczasem dotarli do Caspra i zaczęli zasypywać go niezwykle szybkimi ciosami. Chłopak nie nadążał z parowaniem ciosów i w pewnym momencie miecze wyleciały mu z rąk a on sam przyjął na korpus ogromną liczbę ciosów. Yurnero przestał wirować. Jego miecze znikły, a ork zamachnął się płazem broni na skroń przeciwnika. Casper zatoczył się i upadł na ziemię.

- I gdzie jest teraz twoja motywacja, ha?! Yurnero, niepokonany Mistrz Ostrza, znów wygrał! – krzyknął ork ze śmiechem. Trochę za wcześnie, gdyż Casper podniósł się na nogi.

- Tak jak powiedziałem...prowadzę samotną krucjatę, a nagroda w tym turnieju pomoże mi zakończyć ją sukcesem. Nie możesz wygrać – powiedział, oddychając ciężko. Mistrz Ostrzy pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Głupiutki młodzieńcze. Nie masz szans ze mną wygrać. Przedłużyłbym moją Burzę Ostrzy i zostały by z ciebie jedynie drzazgi. Czy nie lepiej przegrać tą walkę, szybko się wykurować i liczyć na zostanie jednym z Lucky Loosers? – spytał czerwonoskóry.

- Ty chyba nie zrozumiałeś. Ja muszę wygrać...A teraz powiedz mi – jakie jest twoje marzenie?! – krzyknął pod koniec, przywołując miecze i rzucając się na ork. Ten tylko przełożył ciężar na lewą nogę i sparował uderzenie, zatrzymując Caspra na szabli.

- Już ci mówiłem. Chcę być idealnym, niepowstrzymanym Wielkim Mistrzem Ostrzy niczym legendarny Jubei, założyciel klanu Płonącego Ostrza, największy artysta klingi chodzący po tym świecie – odparł spokojnie ork. Ciągle mocował się Casprem.

- Rozumiem. Zniszczę więc to marzenie, ciebie zresztą też! – krzyknął, napierając na adwersarza. Ork bez trudu utrzymywał go w miejscu.

- Nie możesz zniszczyć mojego marzenia. Jeśli mnie pokonasz, spełnisz moje marzenie, gdyż znajdę sobie przeciwnika, którego musze pokonać by stać się lepszym. Zaś jeśli ja cię pokonam, to mogę kontynuować udział w tym turnieju i ciągle szukać godnego przeciwnika. Jak widzisz, to twoje marzenie odnośnie niszczenia marzeń zostało zniszczone – odpowiedział mu ork z pełnym spokojem. Z Caspra jakby na te słowa uszła siła, gdyż zrezygnował ze starcia i cofnął się o krok, stawiając gardę. Yurnero rozbił ją jednym ciosem i zadał niesamowicie szybka serię pchnięć, pozbawiając adwersarza oddechu i upuszczając mu krwi. Wyjął szybko swój proporzec i dźgnął nim oponenta w okolice nerki. Gdy Casper zwinął się z bólu, Yurnero wskoczył mu na ramiona, obalając go na ziemię i wymierzając prosty cios pięścią w krtań. Po chwili wstał z duszącego, wijącego się przeciwnika. Patrzył na niego krótką chwilę.

- Doceniam determinację, nie szanuję głupoty. Nie akceptuję ideologii, ale popieram chęci. Poddaj się – powiedział do młodego Stratoavisa.

- Jak dla mnie, to ta walka jest skończona. Żeby pokonać Yurnero, Casper musiałby zrobić jedną konkretną rzecz. A jej nie zrobi – zawyrokował stary ork.

- Masz rację, masz rację... – przytaknął mu z westchnieniem Fergard.

- Ja bardzo często mam rację – powiedział mu na to Hellscream, parskając śmiechem. Fergard mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

Casper mimo wszystko się podniósł i wyciągnął przed siebie drżącymi rękami miecze. Wpatrywał się nienawistnie w ten czerwony, niebezpieczny kształt, który zniszczył jego wizję. Tak, jedynie kształt – wzrok odmawiał już mu posłuszeństwa. A może to wina zgniecionych okularów? Mniejsza z tym...

- Mówiłem ci – nie prze... – zaczął powtarzać swoją kwestię. Yurnero mu przerwał.

- Och, daj spokój. Nie możesz mnie pokonać i taki jest fakt. Nie każ mi użyć mojej katany do zrobienia ci prawdziwej krzywdy – rzekł ork, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Dawaj swój najlepszy strzał – oparł mu na to z paskudnym uśmiechem młodzian.

- Ech, ta dzisiejsza młodzież...Sam tego chciałeś! – krzyknął pod koniec wyjmując katanę z pochwy. Machnął nią kilka razy, aż za bronią zaczął podążać czerwony, świetlisty szlak. Ork machał dalej bronią, aż zaczęła wyglądać jak niematerialny zlepek czerwonych płomieni.

- Niemożliwe... – wysapał Hellscream, wytrzeszczając oczy.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał Fergard, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Grommasha.

- To chyba to...zapomniana technika samego Jubei, służąca do pokonania dziesiątek wrogów...lub rozbicia w atomy pojedynczego przeciwnika – powiedział ciągle zdumiony Grom. W istocie Yurnero wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie i strasznie zdeterminowanego.

- Na pewno nie chcesz się poddać?! – krzyknął w stronę Caspra.

- Pokaż co potrafisz! – odkrzyknął Stratoavis i ruszył w stronę przeciwnika. Kolejny, ostatni i decydujący błąd.

- Omnislash! – ryknął ork potężnie i wyskoczył w stronę przeciwnika. Mignął jedynie, zadając cios. Zaraz mignął ponownie, zadając kolejny cios. I tak to szło. Yurnero poruszał się z szybkością błyskawicy, zostawiając za sobą jedynie czerwoną smugę. Siekał Caspra raz za razem praktycznie z każdego możliwego kierunku czy kąta podejścia – po kilkunastu sekundach młody Stratoavis upadł na ziemię, tryskając krwią. Yurnero zatrzymał się za nim z wyciągniętym miecz, pozostając w lekkim przykucnięciu.

- Omnislash lub Tysiąc Cięć. Technika Jubei. Mówiłeś o zabijaniu jednego i ratowaniu tysięcy. Ja pokazuję ci technikę, dzięki której możesz zabić setki dla uratowania milionów...Miło mi się walczyło – wygłosił monolog i wstał. Było bardzo cicho. Po chwili wybuchł straszliwy aplauz.

- Brawo, brawo, brawo! Yurnero dzięki technice Jubei pokonuje samego Caspra Stratoavisa! – krzyczał Hellscream, klaszcząc dla swego współplemieńca.

- A więc pierwszy tuzin walk za nami! Do zobaczenia za chwilę! – ryknął Fergard do mikrofonu. Musiał ryczeć żeby ktoś go w ogóle usłyszał.


	14. Dwie walki w jednej!

Owa „chwila" się przedłużyła. Do Hellscreama zadzwonił jakiś znajomy, który grał w jakąś skradankę i potrzebował pomocy w przejściu jakiegoś etapu. Hellscream jako altruista zgodził się pomóc. Fergard był jedynie (albo aż, zależy jak patrzeć) pomocnikiem Hellscreama, więc zarządził 15 minut przerwy.

- No, panowie, za nasze zwycięstwa i próby zwycięstw. Do dna! – powiedział Genn, wychylając swoją butelkę Szajbimbru. King wlał w siebie zawartość kufla piwa, Kruger cedził whisky przez zęby, Szrama skropił ledwie gardło wódką, Hrontrig upił gdzieś ćwierć szklanki brandy. Ot, taka mała uroczystość przy stolikach chwilowo wystawionych na arenie. Kalt konwersował cicho z Thantem i Raijinem, Vokial i Nesdro naradzali się w oddalonym miejscu, gruby pandaren wydawał trunki, Yurnero siekał na części kolejnego manekina, Mroczny Żniwiarz grał w szachy z Tezzethem. Żywa zbroja i lisz w czarnym płaszczu grali w kenta przeciwko „kowbojowi" i kościstemu kapitanowi. Jakiś czarnoskóry mężczyzna z dredami bawił się licznymi przyrządami do mierzenia czasu, biały człowiek ze strzelbą stał obok niego i coś żuł. Czarny gnoll stał na stanowisku Perłojada i bacznie przyglądał się obecnym. Do czasu, gdy pewna zielona jaszczurka nie zepchnęła go z urwiska. Gnoll zaklął, spadł prosto na łeb Gennowi i zaklął jeszcze raz.

- Takie są skutki trzymania się cienia – wystękał bojownik o cokolwiek.

- Ano – potwierdził stojący obok gnolli gremlin w brązowym, połatanym płaszczu.

- Augustus, swoją drogą, gdzie zgubiłeś Silasa? – spytał się Kruger. Gremlin uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Mylisz kolejność. To ja uciekam, a on mnie szuka. Taka jest kolejność – odpowiedział, ciągle się uśmiechając. Mniej więcej w tym momencie w kabinie komentatorskiej pojawił się Hellscream. A zaraz po nim Fergard.

- Dziękujemy za cierpliwość! A teraz szorować mi z areny! Chen, zwijaj manatki! – krzyczał Hellscream. Był trochę poirytowany. Chyba jego znajomy opornie przyswajał wiedzę. W każdym razie arena szybko została opróżniona. Reptilion „zapędził" stoły do magazynu i zrobiło się naprawdę pusto. Nie ma to jak dobry psionik pod ręką.

Tymczasem na mniej zaludnionej części areny – sektor slaadów, przy którym mało kto siedział i mało kto miał tam ochotę wchodzić – siedziało kilka postaci. Był to pokonany niedawno Casper Stratoavis, brunet z paskudną blizną, azjata o srogim wyglądzie, Cervantes oraz nieznana postać płci nieokreślonej.

- Cholera, jak mogłem przegrać?! Jak mogłem?! To niedopuszczalne! To moja ostatnia porażka od... – mruczał sam do siebie chłopak, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy.

- Od czasu walki z Cassandrą, gnollicą o anielskim wnętrzu? – zagadnął go przeklęty, martwy i demoniczny zarazem pirat.

- Co do...skąd o tym wiesz?! – zakrzyknął ze zdumieniem.

- Powiedzmy, że mam swoje dojścia...Widzisz, mam wielu mniej lub bardziej wpływowych przyjaciół, choć nie polubiłbyś byś żadnego...Ale gdzie moje maniery. Kapitan Cervantes de Leon, przeklęty, martwy i demoniczny zarazem pirat, ścielę się do usług – odpowiedział mu kapitan, zdejmując kapelusz i kiwając głową.

- Kolejny przykład potęgi złych sił, co? – spytał Casper, patrząc krzywo na kapitana.

- Taak...wiem, że twoją ambicją jest wyplenienie wszelkiego zła, ale gdy to zrobisz, ciągle będzie jedno – ty. Tak, jestem zły – ale nie jestem szalony. Obaj wiemy, że prawdopodobnie masz szansę wygrać ten cały turniej. Yurnero...Yurnero był dość silną przeszkodą, ale nie dasz mu pokrzyżować swoich planów, co? – zapytał ze swym nieszczerym uśmiechem.

- Albo mi się wydaje, albo właśnie składasz mi pewną dziwną propozycję...kapitanie – odparł mu na to okularnik.

- Och tak. My – to znaczy ja i mój kolega z olbrzymim toporem – załatwimy ci jakoś wejście do kolejnej rundy. Wiemy bowiem, że nagroda ma się...zmienić na podobną do tej w tym feralnym dla ciebie turnieju... – mówił Cervantes zagadkami i półsłówkami.

- Hm...będę żałował tego przymierza. Ale czego chcecie w zamian? Tacy jak wy nic nie zwykli dawać za darmo – odpowiedział chłopak, poprawiając okulary.

- Taak...po prostu toruj sobie drogę, oczyść ten turniej ze słabych...W końcu, nieważne co zrobisz, staniesz się częścią rzeczy...Wszyscy przeminiemy, trafiając do kolekcji Zanthosa Psychomaga...do kolekcji rzeczy przeminionych... – zaczął filozofować pirat.

- Dość fatalistyczne podejście jak na złego, niepokonanego upiora-demona o pirackiej przeszłości – parsknął Stratoavis śmiechem.

- Może i tak...ale to tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że należy czerpać całymi garściami z obecnego życia – roześmiał się Cervantes i odszedł do Żniwiarza. Po krótkim czasie azjata roześmiał się. Casper jednak nie zareagował...

- A więc na początku zadziwią nas swymi zdolnościami Carter Slade i kapitan Skell, dwaj Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy! – krzyczał Hellscream.

- Pierwszy z nich to dawny strażnik miejski, zwany też Jeźdźcem Dusz, pan morowego powietrza. Drugi swą dziedzinę ma w morskiej otchłani...Powitajmy dwóch panów! – krzyczał Fergard. Po burzy oklasków, na arenę wyszedł „kowboj". Odchrząknął lekko.

- Ustaliliśmy z Jimem, że jako przyjaciele nie będziemy walczyć. Po krótkim losowaniu wyszło na to, że Skell dobrowolnie się poddaje. Dziękuję – powiedział Carter i wyszedł tą samą drogą, którą przed chwila wszedł. Trybuny oniemiały. Hellscream, choleryk czasami straszny, zaklął szpetnie.

- To jest spisek! Cholerny spisek, związek i układ! Oni mnie chcą wykończyć nerwowo, złe kobiety ich matkami! – mruczał nienawistnie pod nosem.

- E...tak więc...przechodzimy do następnej walki? – zapytał po chwileczce półdemon.

- A co nam, do cholery, pozostało?! – krzyknął Grom.

- A więc Carter Slade przechodzi do następnej rundy. Za parę minut zaczniemy kolejną walkę – powiedział Fergard i odsunął mikrofon. Hellscream skupił się na rzucaniu „pannami lekkich obyczajów".

- Cholernie dużo tych walkowerów, zniknięć i innych. To się zaczyna robić podejrzane. Najpierw parę popleczników Żniwiarz rozczłonkowuje Behemotha, później Tricey nagle znika, a za chwilę jak sen złoty umykają cnoty...E...Znaczy Avink i Volcanos. A teraz jeszcze Skell się poddał – wyliczał sobie Genn.

- Te, szarak, nie myśl bo ci nie wychodzi – odezwał się nowy głos zza pleców. Gnoll obrócił się i spojrzał umięśnionego trolla owiniętego łańcuchami. Fioletowoskóry humanoid szczerzył się bezczelnie, trzymając na ramieniu zanpotou. Jego oczy skutecznie chowały się za czarnymi okularami.

- Hej, Dazzle, ty stary draniu...Dawno żem cię nie widział. Co u ciebie? – spytał trolla Genn, przybijając piątkę rozmówcy. Nazwany Dazzle'm przeskoczył przez rząd siedzeń i usadowił się między Gennem a Krugerem.

- Mordy wy moje kudłate, ile to zim temu was widziałem! Musze częściej wpadać do Gildii po misje...Wpadłem na ten turniej zobaczyć jak poradzi sobie Ru – odpowiedział, rozpierając się w siedzeniu i rolując skręta. Chwilę później wyjął ładną, posrebrzaną zapalniczkę Zippo i zapalił swój twór.

- Jak widać, ciągle nie rzuciłeś nałogu – powiedział Szrama, uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Bliznowaty, odstawienie wszelkich używek tylko przedłuży moją żałosną wegetację, więc...zresztą sam potrafisz połączyć kropki, nie? – odparł mu na to troll, chowając się w chmurce dymu.

- Ta...byłeś takim dobrym materiałem na kolejnego Invokera, ale ten cały rap wypaczył ci mózg. Chcesz skończyć jak ta jaszczurka? – dołożył swoje trzy grosze Hrontrig, wskazując pazurem na Zanthosa, który – o dziwo – siedział spokojnie. Pewnie najadł się swoich psychotropów.

- Jako postrach wielu innych stworzonek, otoczony rzeszą zabijaków ślepo mi oddanych? Nie ma co, wizja jak malowane, ha! – roześmiał się fioletowoskóry. Wrzucił niedopałka do śmietnika, przerzucił zanpotou przez ramię, podniósł się i zaczerpnął powietrza w płuca. – No to yo, moje wy futrzane mordy! – krzyknął jeszcze na pożegnanie i zaczął schodzić w dół. Sposobem kozicy górskiej, jeśli wiecie o co chodzi...

Hellscream popijał napar z melisy, wpatrując się w małe lusterko. Na jego twarzy ciągle były ślady czerwieni.

- Nie jest dobrze. Jeszcze parę nerwowych momentów i to bydle się wyrwie – mruczał sam do siebie, siorbiąc głośno napar. Szybko mu się skończył, a kolor skóry wrócił do jedynego słusznego.

- Ołkej...Panie i panowie, chyba zaczniemy kolejną walkę! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie Fergard.

- Racja, racja! Już za chwilę powitamy Augustusa Brimstone'a i Ru zwanego Ciemnym Cierniem! – dołożył Hellscream.

- Powitajmy ich! Oto...Augustus! – zakrzyknął półdemon. Na arenę wyszedł gremlin, obleczony swym połatanym, brązowym płaszczem. Miał beżową skórę, był łysy i gładko ogolony. Wiatr grał w jego kolczykach, przebitych przez spore rozmiarem uszyska. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie miał żadnej broni poza dość dużą, w całości metalową snajperką.

- Augustus Brimstone, były agent TWS, terrorysta, miłośnik wybuchów i najwredniejsze bydle po tej stronie Khaz Modan! – opisał gremlina ork. Opisywany wywalił jęzor w kierunku Groma.

- A teraz...Ru Ciemny Cierń, troll z dżungli Yer'Haman, wojownik i obrońca natury! Oklaski proszę! – dodał krzykiem Fergard. Na arenie niewiadomo skąd pojawił się błękitnoskóry troll ubrany głównie w przepaskę biodrową i uprząż na klatce piersiowej. Miał w rękach dwa zębate, rdzawoczerwone ostrza, przez plecy zwisał garłacz i włócznia. Troll miał grzywę czerwonych niczym posoka włosów, dość dobrze zakrywających mu twarz. Odgarnął je do tyłu, imponując kłami i spojrzał na trybuny.

- Pomścić Zul'Jina! Chwała Imperium Amani! – wydarł się. Trolle i orkowie klaskały, buczały i wiwatowały.

- Hej, nie znam żadnego Zul'Jina... – wybąkał Augustus. Ru roześmiał się na te słowa.

- To tylko takie zawołanie bojowe – odrzekł, śmiejąc się szczerze.

- Wiem, tak tylko się zgrywam – odpowiedział mu Augustus, puszczając oko. Troll uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Perłojad zaryczał i walka się zaczęła.

Ru wykonał krótkie salto do tyłu i znikł. Augustus jedynie pokręcił głową i stuknął długim paznokciem w swoje gogle. Wyjął coś zza pazuchy i powiódł wzrokiem wokół siebie. Po chwili nacisnął guzik na tajemniczym urządzeniu, a ono wyleciało mu z ręki i pomknęło w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. W pewnym momencie eksplodowało, wywołując burzę małych zawirowań elektrycznych i wzbudzając tuman kurzu. Zarysował się kształt trolla.

- Potrzeba czegoś więcej niźli znikania na widoku aby uciec przede mną – powiedział na jednym oddechu gremlin, mierząc w adwersarza z karabinu. Szybko nacisnął spust. W kierunku Ru pomknął pocisk. Troll jednak zareagował niezwykle szybko, odbijając pocisk płazem klingi. Poszybował on po paraboli i wybuchł w powietrzu.

- Tak jak myślałem. Augustus nie potrafi przezwyciężyć swego zamiłowania do wybuchów. To nie jest zwykła snajperka, tylko urządzenie do miotania ładunków wybuchowych wszelkiej maści – orzekł Grommash. Augustus mimowolnie pokiwał głową, przeładował szybko snajperkę i wystrzelił po raz kolejny. Ru odskoczył i przeszedł do ofensywy. Przymierzył chwilę i rzucił dzidą w gremlina. Ten przetoczył się w ostatnim momencie, wyjął coś spod płaszcza i rzucił w trolla. Dwa małe, czerwone przedmioty poszybowały w kierunku Ciemnego Ciernia, świszcząc złowrogo. Troll oberwał mniej więcej w okolice barku. Nic się nie działo...przez zbyt długi okres czasu. Po krótkiej chwili troll bez żadnego ruchu zwalił się na ziemię. Najwyraźniej był sparaliżowany. Augustus uśmiechnął się i zaczął majstrować przy dwóch małych buteleczkach.

- Niesamowite...wręcz bardzo niesamowite – mruczał do siebie ubrany w czarny płaszcz gremlin.

- O czym mówisz, Silasie? – spytał go wysoki, noszący bokobrody starszy człowiek. Palił fajkę, miał monokl w oku i bardzo dziwnie się uśmiechał – nie odsłaniał zębów.

- Mówię o wyczynach mojego brata, Flaviusie. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że umiał przezwyciężyć swoją...manię aby użyć tych swoich paraliżujących gwiazdek – objaśnił Silas swemu towarzyszowi.

- A, o tym mówisz...Mania wybuchów! – parsknął pod koniec Flavius, uśmiechając się z zaciśniętymi zębami.

- Z kolei teraz ja zapytam – o czym mówisz? – wyraził pytanie Brimstone. Był lekko skonsternowany.

- Wy, śmiertelni, macie tyle różnych podniet. Alkohol, tytoń, adrenalina, wybuchy, seks, inne cholerstwa...Podczas gdy nas obchodzi tylko krew...Albo i głównie krew, zależy jak patrzeć – wyjaśnił z tym samym krzywym uśmiechem Flavius.

- Taa...Nie ma to jak być starym wampirem, polującym na świeżą krew, którego głównym zajęciem jest palenie fajki, patrzenie na świat przez pryzmat monoklu i rozdawanie zleceń w TWS oraz Gildii – westchnął gremlin.

- Otóż to. Gremliny – inżynierzy. Sajkisi – szermierze. Wampiry – zabójcy. O tak, w naszym pięknym Tajnym Wywiadzie Starożytnych można spotkać wiele dziwnych stworzonek! – roześmiał się Flavius, tym razem prezentując kończyniaste kły. – Swoją drogą, czy mógłbyś używać mojego pseudonimu?

- Jasne, Slayer...Nawiasem mówić, miałbym do ciebie prośbę – powiedział po chwili gremlin. Wampir uprzejmie skłonił głowę. – Chciałbym, abyś...przypilnował trochę Vokiala i Nesdro. Mam dziwne przeczucia... – zakończył dość niemrawo gremlin.

- Hm...oczywiście, będę ci wisiał jedną przysługę mniej...Pytam tylko, po co? Bardziej bałbym się o Żniwiarza i jego machlojki, a nie o wampira nekromantę i jego wiernego lisza – odrzekł mu na to zdziwiony trochę Slayer, puszczając kółeczko dymu z fajki.

- Żniwiarz to nie nasza liga, kolego po fachu. Swoją drogą...czytałeś dokładnie regulamin turnieju? Wszystkie jego klauzule drobne maczki? – spytał po chwili gremlin.

- Szczerze? Nie za bardzo, nie biorę w tym turnieju udziału... – odpowiedział powoli wampir.

- Żałuj, bo to bardzo ciekawa lektura. Hellscream pieje o to, żeby się nie zabijać, gdyż nie możemy stracić takiej ilości świetnych zawodników...Ale w regulaminie nikt nie poruszył kwestii śmiertelności – oznajmił Flaviusowi Silas. Wampir przez chwilę robił wielkie oczy.

- Czyli wszyscy ci zabijacy mogą się zabijać...Cóż, takie życie – jakby nie patrzyć, duży zjada małego – wzruszył brodacz ramionami.

- Tak...teraz już nie mam problemu ze zrozumieniem, czemu pojawili się tu Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy, Nehr'zul i przyjaciele, Żniwiarz czy Cervantes – westchnął ciężko gremlin.

- Chwila...Cervantes tu jest a ty każesz mi pilnować jakiegoś wampira?! – oburzył się nagle Slayer.

- Ty też? Po jaką cholerę przejmujesz się Cervantesem? – zapytał z odrobiną jadu w głosie Silas.

- Szukaj zagrożenia tam, gdzie go się nie spodziewasz. Ja tak robiłem i mam swoje zasłużone siedemset lat na karku – odfuknął Flavius.

- Z czego czterysta przespałeś...Ale dobra, jak chcesz, pilnujta kogo chceta – westchnął gremlin.

- Hm...może uda mi się przypilnować całej trójki...Chociaż fakt, że Cervantes jest chyba na trybunie slaadów, a Vokial i Nesdro nieumarłych, nie ułatwi mi żywota – powiedział po chwili namysłu wampir, zamykając oczy i puszczając kolejne kółka dymu.

- Wierzę w ciebie – rzekł gremlin, posyłając Slayerowi szeroki uśmiech. Wampir pokiwał powoli głową, rzucił za siebie jakąś czerwoną szmatkę, która rozwinęła się w pokaźnych rozmiarów czarną pelerynę. Slayer wszedł w jej mrok i...znikli.

Ru ciągle leżał sparaliżowany, a Augustus chyba właśnie zrobił z tymi swoimi buteleczkami to, co zrobić chciał. Otrzymał bulgoczącą, bordową esencję, którą przelał do jakiejś małej strzykawki, którą z kolei zamocował w jakimś dziwnym pocisku. Wystawała sama igła.

- Jak to mówią nasi orkowi bracia z kosmosu, mający problemy z naszym trudnym wspólnym...Shlapentime! – wykrzyknął gremlin terrorysta, posyłając pocisk w kierunku gardła Ru. Igła gładko się wbiła, dało się usłyszeć krótkie cyknięcie...i troll zwalił się na ziemię.

- Kogo jak kogo, ale Augustusa to ja żem nie podejrzewał o stosowanie środków usypiających – powiedział Hellscream po chwili. Gremlin najwyraźniej usłyszał te słowa, gdyż odwrócił się do ork i lekko się ukłonił.

- Aby tradycji stało się zadość... – mruknął, wyjmując jakąś owalną kulkę z kieszeni i rzucając ją przez ramię w Ru. Ładunek wybuchł po chwili, zostawiając po sobie chmurę fioletowawego pyłu. Duszący pył jednak nie działał na śpiące istoty, bo nie mogły go one wdychać. Augustus skłonił się jeszcze w stronę trybun, które zresztą zaczynały wiwatować, i zszedł z areny.

- A więc po jej dość krótkiej, lecz wypełnionej wartką akcją walce wygrywa Augustus Brimstone! Brawa dla obu przeciwników! – krzyczał Fergard. Trybuny ciągle wiwatowały.

- Ale nie kończcie wiwatów! Zaraz wyjdzie kolejny gremlin i ktoś, o kim, przyznam się, sam nic nie wiem! – dołożył Grommash. Trybuny w jednej chwili ucichły. Ktoś, kogo nie znał Hellscream mógł być albo nikim, albo kimś, kto dopiero ukaże swą moc światu...Następna walka wyjaśni wszystko. A przynajmniej większość.


	15. Kolejne Starcie Siły z Technologią

Kilka minut pomiędzy 14 a 15 walką wystarczyło co poniektórym do wprowadzenia wielu rzeczy w życie. Zanthos w końcu zablokował drzwiczki od korytarzy wejściowych na arenę. I to bardzo solidnie, bo po wielu próbach dopiero Raijin zdołał je rozpier...to znaczy zniszczyć. Psychiczna jaszczurka zdołała też w międzyczasie zajumać (ukraść) Nehr'zulowi jego Ostrze Mrozu, którego upiór długo (upiornie długo...) i uporczywie szukał. Nie było to miłe przeżycie. Gnollowa gromadka poznała kilku potencjalnych zawodników – kapitana Cervantesa (Kruger zderzył się z nim wychodząc zza winkla), niezidentyfikowanego osobnika w czarnym płaszczu, uzbrojonego w wielki miecz (Szrama dostał nim przypadkowo w potylicę, za co nowy znajomy gnolli gorliwie przepraszał) czy białoskórego czarta (tego spotkał Genn w kolejce do toalety). Ogólnie było tu dużo osób dziwniejszych niż gromadka gnolli i nie tylko...

- Jak na moje oko, strasznie dużo tu różnych indywiduów, zagubionych outsiderów, zawodników z drugiej listy i podobnego cholerstwa – powiedział jakiś krasnolud w zbroi o złotym kolorze, zielonym płaszczu i garłaczu na ramieniu w kierunku swego towarzysza, Augustusa.

- Słuszna uwaga, Kardelu. Ciekawy jestem wydarzeń kolejnej rundy...Bo raczej nie będzie to zwykłe przejście z 20 walk do 10, z 10 do 5 i tak dalej... – mówił jakby w eter gremlin.

- Czemu tak twierdzisz? Sądzisz, że nie pójdą najprostszą możliwą drogą? – zapytał krasnolud, lekko zresztą zdziwiony.

- Drzwi są dla istot pozbawionych wyobraźni... – odparł gremlin enigmatycznie. Nagle przykrył go dość duży cień.

- Amen rzekę. A najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie ma tu nic, na czym można oko zawiesić! Nul, zero, nic! Ani ćwierci damskiej piersi, że se zrymuję – wygłosił swe żale Dazzle. Gremlin prychnął i pokręcił głową.

- Wiesz, mój trollu, jeśli ktoś spędza większość dnia na słuchaniu rapu czy jakiegoś innego buczenia do rytmu, to chyba powinien umieć rymować, nie? – spytał po chwili Augustus. Troll wywalił w jego kierunku pokaźnych rozmiarów język. Fioletowy tak jak jego skóra.

- E tam. Ale to chore jest, że tu żadnej cizi nie ma. Taki amant jak ja nie może się wyżyć – mruknął po chwili członek klanu Cienistego Zęba. Gremlin tym razem roześmiał się w głos.

- Wiesz, Dazzle, ty rób po prostu to co robisz najlepiej. Wiochę – powiedział do trolla, ocierając malutką łezkę w kąciku oka. Krasnolud mu zawtórował.

- No tak...gdybym sam był niewiele wyższy od siedzącego owczarka niemieckiego i nadawał się na podłokietnik dla jakiejś NORMALNYCH ROZMIARÓW istoty, to pewnie też byłbym sfrustrowany – odparł po chwili dumania z czymś, co rzadko gościło w jego głosie – powagą. Krasnolud machał łbem z krzywym uśmiechem, Augustus już miał coś powiedzieć, ale troll jedynie roześmiał się donośnie i przeskoczył przez barierkę. Gremlin prychnął i machnął ręką.

W tym samym czasie Vokial i Nesdro na jednej nodze i z wywalonym językiem dobiegli do Mrocznego Żniwiarza. Gdzieś w tle kręcił się Cervantes. A tak na serio to Nesdro nie miał języka.

- Uff...Puff...No więc...Tego... – sapał rzeczony lisz.

- Siedź cicho, kupo kości. Trochę podrasowaliśmy maszynę losującą – wysapał wampir nekromanta.

- Naprawdę? Teraz szansa na trafienie szóstki wynosi jeden do szesnastu tysięcy? – spytał z pełną powagą Żniwiarz.

- E...co? – wydukał Nesdro. Minę miał nietęgą.

- Skoro szansa na zdobycie szóstki w totku wynosi jeden do trzydziestu siedmiu milionów, to zwiększenie szansy do stanu jeden do szesnastu tysięcy byłoby niezłym wynikiem – wyjaśnił powoli demon. Nieumarli wpatrywali się w niego jak sroka w gnat. Mroczny warknął głucho, machnął ręką i wywrócił oczami. – Martwi mają prawdziwie martwe poczucie humoru. Zamieściliście wszystkie nazwiska z listy? – spytał z irytacją w głosie.

- No...aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń musieliśmy zastosować...pewne cięcia i zmiany, ale w gruncie rzeczy powinno być dobrze – mówił coraz szybciej Vokial. Miało to pewnie związek z czerwieniejącymi oczami demona. Władca zła ryknął przeciągle i grzmotnął Nesdro zaciśniętą pięścią w ciemię. Lisz padł do tyłu jak rażony gromem, przewalając się przez barierkę i zderzając z siedzącym niżej niedźwiedziem. „Zwierzątko" podniosło go i rzuciło w kierunku niższych rzędów.

- No to mamy ciołka z głowy... – wymruczał do siebie Cervantes.

- Dyletanci! Matołki! Dywersanci za dychę i trzy centy! Czy wy nic nie umiecie zrobić dobrze?! – wrzeszczał Żniwiarz na Vokiala.

- Ośmielę się zauważyć, że...że...że – zaciął się wampir. Żniwiarz kopnął go w mostek, posyłając lotem parabolicznym w kierunku jego oddanego lisza.

- Kolejny ciołek z głowy... – mruknął ponownie Cervantes i usunął się z planu. Żniwiarz wyładował gniew anihilując ścianę. Dobry topór to skarb.

Hellscream właśnie szedł do kabiny komentatorskiej, dźwigając pod pachą deskę kreślarską. Po jaką cholerę mu ona było, nikt się nie dowiedział. Jego uwagę zwrócił jakiś dziwny osobnik. Jego skóra była fioletowa, choć na szyi „spoczywały" szwy zrobione z grubej nici – powyżej niej, skóra przechodziła w kredowo białą. Osobnik był...dość nieforemny – bardzo się garbił, a niezwykle długimi rękami sięgał stóp. Ubrany był w czarny, skórzany i obcisły zarazem strój, do którego miał przywiązane łańcuchami bibeloty. Był też niezwykle chudy... w zasadzie wyglądał jak szkielet obciągnięty skórą. Miał uśmiech od ucha do ucha, wypełniony ostrymi kłami. Posiadał też czarno-fioletowe włosy, stojące na sztorc oraz wyłupiaste, żółte oczy. Co jak co, ale JEGO widok w tym miejscu zadziwił nawet Grommasha.

- Ryuk, co za cholerstwo cię tu przygnało? – spytał bezceremonialnie. Osobnik zwrócił w jego kierunku swe wyszczerzone oblicze.

- Grommash z klanu Wojennej Pieśni, lat pięćdziesiąt trzy, któremu do przeżycia zostało...Chcesz to wiedzieć? – spytał, wykręcając się bardzo dziwnie.

- Nie, niech cię gangrena zeżre – mruknął ork. Wyjął z kieszeni jabłko i rzucił je w stronę dziwaka. Nazywany Ryukiem złapał owoc i szybko go spałaszował. – Częstuj się. Ale co, do jasnej, cię tu przygnało?

- Los...los zwany Fergardem Stratoavisem, lat trzydzieści osiem...Coś mu wypadło i powiedziałem, że go zastąpię. Wydawał się zadowolony... – mówił Ryuk powoli. „Szlag!", pomyślał stary ork. „Zostawił mnie samego z tym jabłkożernym Shinigami!". „Nie przejmuj się, zawsze masz mnie!", zaryczał tubalnie, dudniąco i bezczelnie głos w umyśle dawnego wodza orkowego klanu. Hellscream odegnał „złe myśli", ruszając w kierunku swej kabiny. Zaprosił gestem Ryuka. Shinigami leniwie poszybował kilka centymetrów nad ziemią do celu.

Silas Brimstone ponownie przejrzał swój ekwipunek. SMG nie zacinało się, saberdarty miał w górnej kieszeni w trzeciej od lewej kolumnie, stimpaki w dolnej części środkowej kolumny, bomby gazowe przy pasku a magazynki do broni zwisały luźno pod stalowym napierśnikiem, stanowiącym jedyny element opancerzenia gremlina. Sprawdził jeszcze stan pola siłowego, tarczy magnetycznej i chwytaka hydraulicznego po czym uznał, że może stawać do walki.

- Ładna dziś pogoda – usłyszał zdawkowe sformułowanie, wypowiedziane głosem o silnym, orientalnym akcencie. Obok niego stał jego przeciwnik, Feng Wei.

- A, prawda. Choć twoja bramka znajduje się po przeciwnej stronie areny, więc... – odpowiedział mu szybko gremlin. Za szybko. Azjata wyczuł zdenerwowanie.

- Nie obawiaj się. Gdybym chciał, wydusił bym z ciebie życie tu i teraz...Ale od czegoś tą arenę zbudowali – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

- Mocnyś w gębie, mój drogi. Ale ja mam ponad czterysta lat doświadczenia i nie dam się zastraszyć byle komu – odpowiedział szorstko Silas. Coś jednak w nieznajomym wojowniku wywoływało u tego świetnego agenta TWS dreszcze na karku.

- Mocne słowa zamierzam poprzeć wielkimi czynami. I wierzę że byle kto cię nie zastraszy. Szkoda, że nie jestem byle kim – parsknął pod koniec przybysz ze wschodu, ukłonił się i odszedł. Gremlin splunął za nim w dal.

- I nie wracaj! – warknął. Z cieni korytarza wychylił się Slayer.

- Ja tam lubię takich jak on. Szybcy, silni, pełni dumy, a jak jeszcze są inteligentni... – powiedział zadumany wampir.

- Pilnuj swoich spraw! A najlepiej pilnuj swych drogich nieumarłych znajomych! – warknął nań podenerwowany gremlin. Flavius wypuścił jedynie kłębek dymu z fajki i usunął się w cień.

Hellscream usiadł w swoim fotelu, Ryuk zajął miejsce Fergarda.

- No dobra, zanim zaczniemy tą walkę, chciałbym wam coś ogłosić. Fergardowi coś wypadło i przysłał nam swego...zmiennika. Powitajcie Ryuka! – krzyknął pod koniec. Shinigami „wstał" i lekko skinął głową. Nikt nie klaskał. Wszyscy chyba zbyt bali się boga śmierci. No, z małymi wyjątkami – klaskał Nehr'zul, Nekros, Wolfrick, Tezzeth, Skell, Slade i paru innych nieśmiertelnych osobników.

- Dobra, powitanie Shinigami mamy już za sobą. Lecimy z tym koksem. Silas, wyłaź! – wrzasnął ork. Ze swej bramki wyszedł gremlin w czarnym płaszczu. Okrywał go od stóp do głów, choć widać było beżową skórę głowy, duże, łopoczące uszy poprzebijane kolczykami oraz białe bokobrody. Oczy zaś chowały się za czarnymi okularami. Jego napierśnika nie było widać, tak samo wdzianka z licznymi kieszeniami. Ale na pewno były pod płaszczem. Na razie gremlin dzierżył SMG.

- Silas Brimstone, lat czterysta dwa, starszy brat Augustusa Brimstone'a, wynalazca, inżynier i agent Tajnego Wywiadu Starożytnych... – wymruczał jakby od niechcenia Ryuk do mikrofonu.

- Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął...Drugi zawodnik proszony na arenę – powiedział po chwili bez entuzjazmu Grommash. Azjata szybko wyszedł na arenę. Miał długie, czarne włosy związane w węźlasty warkocz, nieprzeniknioną twarz, nie był jakiś strasznie wysoki. Nosił coś, co mogło imitować zielony garnitur, w każdym razie było nawet ładne i zielone. Na szyi nosił dziwny medalion, spoczywający na odsłoniętej, umięśnionej piersi.

- Hmm...Feng Wei, Chińczyk, lat dwadzieścia osiem... – wymruczał po chwili Ryuk. Jak na Shinigami, wiedział bardzo mało o azjacie.

- Tak, tak. No to zaczynajmy! Niech wygra lepszy! – krzyknął Hellscream. Ani Fengowi, ani Silasowi nie trzeba było powtarzać.

Gremlin uruchomił jakieś swoje urządzenie, błysnął i znalazł się z dziesięć metrów za swoją startową pozycją. Mierzył w przeciwnika ze swojego SMG.

- Poddaj się, zanim podziurawię cię kulami! – krzyknął. Azjata tylko przez chwilę zawiesił na nim wzrok.

- Nie stać cię na nic lepszego? Czterysta lat życia a ty nie umiesz nawet wymyślić porządnej groźby? – zapytał. Gremlin chyba się zirytował, bo wystrzelił weń salwą. W krótkim czasie gdzieś z dwadzieścia kul pomknęło w stronę Chińczyka. Ten ciągle się uśmiechał i wykonał kilkanaście szybkich ruchów ręką. Po chwili rzucił w zdumionego Silasa...jego własnymi pociskami.

- W świecie prawdziwej walki – zaczął mówić, przybierając jakąś bojową pozycję. – wygrywa nie najlepiej uzbrojony, tylko najsilniejszy i najszybszy. KAI!!! – ryknął pod koniec, biegnąc z wielką szybkością w kierunku gremlina. Zanim Silas zdążył zareagować, Feng był już przy nim. Zadał jedynie jeden, prosty cios pięścią. Uderzenie zarzuciło gremlinem do tyłu – poleciał niczym szmaciana kukła.

- Auć... – wyjęczał, podnosząc się na równe nogi. Szybko jednak wykonał obrót. Jak się okazało – po mignięciu w powietrzu i cichym świście – rzucił saberdartem. Igłą-strzałką, która wbija się w serce przeciwnika, a bijąc, najważniejszy organ w ciele sam rozdziera się na strzępy. Szkoda tylko, że azjata jednym szybkim ruchem odbił pocisk.

- Ha! Masz jeszcze jakieś sztuczki w zanadrzu?! – zakrzyknął wojownik, przykurczył kolana i jednym, niemal dziesięciometrowym susem pokonał dzielącą go od Silasa odległość. Gremlin jednak szybko dorwał się do swej broni i zadudnił kulkami tuż przed oponentem. Nic to, Feng zasłonił się lewym ramieniem, wyłapując wszystkie kule, a prawym „zanurkował pod drugą ręką, uderzając Silasa otwartą dłonią w brzuch. Gremlina wyrzuciło do góra, zmienił on swój pion, to jest nogi miał w powietrzu, a łbem walnął w ziemię. W końcu i tak upadł cały na ziemię. Feng przypatrywał mu się z uśmiechem.

- Nie poddałem się i ciągle czekam na te dziurawiące kule, gremlinie – rzekł jakby bez przekonania. Bez przekonania, że kiedyś te kule zobaczy.

Hellscream był mocno zdziwiony, Ryuk mocno wykręcony. Ten pierwszy rzucił temu drugiemu jabłko. Ten drugi zżarł jabłko w szybkim tempie i rzucił komentarz.

- Chyba nikt...chrup...nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawa...munch...Gremlin był raczej faworytem....mniam! – „wysłowił" się Shinigami.

- Ech, co ja tu mogę dodać...Też jestem zdziwiony. Silas zawsze wydawał się...efektywniejszy od Augustusa, a tu proszę... – kiwał głową ork.

- Kwestia przeciwnika – wzruszył Ryuk ramionami.

Co prawda Ru nie można było odmówić siły, zdolności i innych walorów, to Feng zadziwiał bardziej. Może dlatego, że nikt nie miał w stosunku do niego żadnych oczekiwań, a tu takie zdziwienie...Nie poprawiało to bynajmniej ani na jotę sytuacji gremlina. Siła azjaty była tak przytłaczającą, że polegający na nowinkach technicznych agent miał tylko trzy wybory – przysłowiowe „fight, flee or perish". Wybrał opcję czwartą.

- Slayer, ty stara cholero, pomóż mi! – wrzasnął, przetaczając się do tyłu. Jak na zawołanie pojawiła cię czarna, ogromna peleryna, z której wyszedł wampir. Poprawił mankiety marynarki, monokl w oku i puścił kółko dymu.

- Na zawołanie, Silas – westchnął. Azjata przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Czyżby pan wielki gremlin uznał, że sam sobie nie poradzi? To jego pierwsza mądra decyzja w tej walce – powiedział powoli z pogardą w głosie.

- No cóż...Trzeba sobie jakoś radzić – wzruszył Flavius ramionami. Feng pokiwał głową i jednym, szybkim ruchem znalazł się przy nowym przeciwniku, zadając prosty cios lewą pięścią. Slayer zakręcił dłonią kółko, parując uderzenie.

- Proszę, proszę...Silniejszy oponent to skarb – warknął, zadając kolejne, nieefektywne ciosy. Flavius kontrował każdy, ale też nie mógł nic zrobić Fengowi. Walka się przedłużała. Dudniący co jakiś czas kulami gremlin za wiele nie pomagał ani nie przeszkadzał.

- Ciekawym, ile oni tak jeszcze mogą? – spytał sam siebie Hellscream po paru minutach. Dynamika znów kulała...

- Oh, pewnie długo. Ale jak bardzo chcesz, to mogę temu zaradzić – powiedział Ryuk, wyjmując – a raczej odczepiając – jakiś czarny notatnik.

- Schów to! O, a Feng chyba zaczyna wygrywać – powiedział szybko ork. Istotnie, wampir Flavius czuł na sobie pierwsze ciosy.

- Jak to możliwe?! Przebiłeś się przez moją technikę?! Moją niepokonaną technikę?! – zapytał zaskoczono. I może lekko ogłuszony.

- Była niepokonana, dopóki nie spotkała mnie! Poczuj mą furię! – ryknął po chwili chiński wojownik. Nagłą zmianę w jego powierzchowności zauważyli chyba tylko Slayer i Silas. Mianowicie, źrenice Fenga zwęziły się, przypominając smocze. Młody osobnik zaczął zadawać ciosy z większą szybkością. W niedługim czasie grad potężnych uderzeń zdruzgotał doszczętnie wampira. Slayer upadł ciężko, wrzasnął i rozbił się w chmurę nietoperzy, które uciekały każdą możliwą drogą. Teraz pozostało już tylko skończyć walkę.

- O w pyszczek... – zaczął gremlin.

- Ano, w pyszczek dostaniesz! – krzyknął Chińczyk, uderzając Silasa w głowę oburącz, jakby była tylko powietrzem w które się klaszcze. Rozległ się cichy zgrzyt i gremlin osunął się na ziemię. – Mam nadzieję, że umiecie skleić strzaskane, gremlinie czaszki – rzekł Feng po chwili.

- Ano umiemy. Zabierz go ktoś stamtąd! – krzyknął Hellscream. Jakiś elf w białym smokingu z czerwonymi paskami – elfy nie mają gustu – zabrał szybko przegranego z areny.

- I to by było na tyle. Feng Wei pokonał i Silasa Brimstone'a, i wampira Flaviusa. A nikt go wcześniej nie znał. Jak to śmiertelni mówią...jest zwycięzca – poinformował widzów Ryuk. Ot, sucha informacja, standardzik, bez klimy...Ale i tak kto żyw, ten klaskał. Klaskali też zgromadzeni na bloku medycznym, oglądający całe wydarzenie na monitorach. No, może poza Gandanem, którego przywiązano do łóżka, gdyż chciał „coś przekąsić". A nie na darmo zwą go Demonicznym Pożeraczem. Nic nawet to, w końcu przyjdzie zielona, nienormalna jaszczurka z nożycami do drutu...

- A teraz zapraszamy na kolejną walkę, która powinna odbyć się już za chwilę! Miłego! – krzyknął jeszcze Grommash. Ryuk wydał do swojego egzemplarza odgłosy pałaszowania jabłka.


	16. Upadek Przodka

„Za chwilę" to pojęcie poniekąd względne. W tą krótką chwilę można zrobić wiele rzeczy. Na przykład podpalić komórkę z miotłami czy odpiąć Gandana od łóżka. Zanthos nie próżnował. O ile ugaszenie pożaru zajęło Kaltowi jakieś dwie sekundy, to Gandan uspokoił się dopiero po solidnych bęckach, które spuściła mu grupa uderzeniowa w składzie Genn, King, Feng i Raijin. Sytuacja opanowana, arise...Hellscream właśnie parzył sobie liściastą cejlońską, wieszając na pewnym półdemonie niebiańskie psy bojowe oraz nucąc „The Wizard" Black Sabbathu. Nie ma to jak harmonijka ustna w heavy metalu. Jednak chyba piosenka o czarodziejach została zaśpiewana w złą godzinę, gdyż tuż przy Grommashu zmaterializowała się Lina Inverse, znana nam piromantka.

- Hej, zielony – powitała go, strzepując niewidoczne pyłki z ogniście czerwonej szaty.

- Bry – mruknął Grom. Nie lubił magów właśnie za to ich pojawianie się z nikąd.

- Jak tam ze Żniwiarzem? – zapytała po krótkiej chwili.

- Po staremu. Zaraz Raijin przerobi pewnego lisza na agregat i nasz kochany demon powalczy z Thantem – powiedział, popijając herbatę.

- Rozumiem...niech wygra rukh. W każdym razie powiedz Shane'owi, że ja już mam wszystkich...uczestników – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili.

- Gratuluję, jesteś lepsza ode mnie...Też miałaś plagę walkowerów, odejść, zniknięć, zastąpień i innego cholerstwa? – spytał z wyraźnym uznaniem.

- Chyba żartujesz. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie można denerwować Liny Inverse – parsknęła po chwili.

- Taa...A czy trafił ci się jakiś...nieznany talent? – spytał ork z uśmiechem.

- Szczerze? Chyba nie...A u ciebie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem czarodziejka.

- Podobnie...Poza jednym Kitajcem, który zrobił z dwóch agentów TWS coś na kształt mielonki – westchnął ork. Chyba zaintrygował elfkę.

- Poważnie? Ktoś pokonał Silasa Brimstone'a i jakiegoś z jego znajomych? Którego konkretnie? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- Slayera – odparł krótko. Elfka zrobiła oczy jeszcze większe niż miała naprawdę.

- Proszę, proszę...a jednak potęga drzemie w tym narodzie – mruknęła po chwili. – No nic, musze uciekać. Do rychłego! – krzyknęła na pożegnanie i znikła w wybuchu niebieskiej energii.

W sztabie nieumarłych (to znaczy w Miejscu, Gdzie Akurat Stali Vokial i Nesdro) nie było tak ciekawie. Było wręcz nieciekawie. Po drobnym zatargu ze Żniwiarzem żywe trupy czuły lekki lęk przed poproszeniem demona o pomoc. Nesdro musiał wyjść do walki z Raijinem uzbrojony jedynie we własne moce i siły.

- Spokojnie, na pewno powinieneś sobie poradzić – pocieszał go Vokial. Lisz spojrzał nań ze smutkiem (WTF?!).

- Jakby co, to swoje filakterium zostawiłem w tym starym zamku, co go opanowaliśmy podczas walki z Bractwem Czarnej Ścieżki. A jakby już je rozwalili, to posadź mi orchidee na grobie – odrzekł z grobową miną. Po chwili słychać było rozpoznawalny śmiech kapitana Cervantesa.

- Ach, wy to macie problemy...No ale cóż, maszyny losujące to niewierne stworzenia. Dam wam broń i radę przeciwko wrogowi – powiedział. Nesdro i Vokial jak na komendę nadstawili uszu. I co z tego, że Nesdro nie miał uszu?

- Słuchamy – powiedział wampir po chwili, którą pirat najwyraźniej przeznaczył na dumanie. Kapitan jakby się ocknął.

- A, tak. Masz tu Acherona – powiedział, wręczając Nesdro swój długi miecz. Lisz chętnie go przyjął. – Zgromadzona w nim moc dusz powinna zablokować tego dziadygę przed używaniem jego kochanych błyskawic. Zaś co do rady...Nie wal go po łapach, bo to nie ma sensu. Facet nie na darmo nazywa się Królem Żelaznej Pięści – powiedział po chwili. Nieumarli chyba liczyli na więcej.

- I to wszystko? – spytał z pewny niedosytem w głosie opancerzony lisz.

- Zawsze też możecie skorzystać z sojusznika, jak gremlin czy gnoll z łukiem. Pamiętajcie, moje kamraty – wszystko, co nie jest zabronione, jest dozwolone. Ahoj i butla rumy! – wrzasnął pod koniec, wybuchł swym diabolicznym śmiechem i zeskoczył w dół, na spotkanie niższych rzędów.

- To może jednak poprosimy Mrocznego o pomoc? – spytał po dłuższej chwili lisz, ważąc w dłoni miecz Cervantesa. Vokial zmiażdżył go spojrzeniem.

- Idź tam i pokaż mu kto jest szefem – warknął. Lisz zasalutował.

- Po śmierć i chwałę – powiedział niemal żałośnie. Chyba nie oczekiwał ani jednego, ani drugiego.

Hellscream dopił herbatę, powspominał parę przygód, zapisał kilka zdań w notatniku i poszedł do kabiny komentatorskiej. Ryuk już tam czekał, Fergard nie wrócił.

- O, już jesteś...No to możemy zaczynać – powiedział. Miał dobry humor. Zapewne było to powiązane ze skrzynią jabłek zabukowanych pod konsoletą. Ork westchnął tylko ciężko, usadowił się w fotelu i włączył mikrofon.

- Jestem, już jestem. Prosimy zawodników na arenę. Na początku, z lewego narożnika zapraszam Raijina – powiedział. Po raz pierwszy podczas zapowiedzi nie krzyczał. Zaproszony wyszedł żwawym krokiem na arenę. Przodek wyglądał jak bardzo stary człowiek – na oko można było mu dać tak z 80 lat. Jego twarz „błyszczała" czymś na kształt sadzy i pyłu. Nosił dość gęste wąsy, miał krzaczaste brwi i dość dziwną, mocno przerzedzoną fryzurę – konkretnie dwa pasma włosów unoszące się do góry ze skroni. A wszystko to siwe. Ubrany był zaś w czarne, bawełniane kimono i spodnie w tym samym kolorze, przewiązane czerwonym pasem z materiału. Na rękach nosił dwa stalowe ochraniacze i to było jedyne uzbrojenie widoczne gołym okiem. Ale nie na darmo naród z wysp Ardinii utożsamiał go z bogiem piorunów.

- Raijin, Raijin, Raijin...Król Żelaznej Pięści, Władca Piorunów, Wojownik o Osmolonej Twarzy...A jego potężnym pięściom i gromowładnym kopniakom... – mówił Ryuk. Publika lekko chichotała.

- Nasz Shinigami chciał powiedzieć, że jego przeciwnikiem będzie dziś Nesdro – powiedział ork szybko. „Gromowładne kopniaki...", powtarzał w myślach, parskając śmiechem. Po chwili na arenę wyszedł powoli Nesdro. Miał na sobie swoją czarną zbroje, dwa pistolety zawieszone były przy pasie razem z nożem, a czarne miecze wisiały przewieszone przez plecy. Lisz kurczowo ściskał Acherona. Raijin lekko skłonił głowę, Nesdro odpowiedział takim samym, nerwowym ruchem obciągniętej czarną skórą czaszki.

- A więc...do boju! – krzyknął ork. Perłojad zaryczał. Ktoś zagwizdał. Zawodnicy ruszyli.

Raijin najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty strzelać w takiego przeciwnika błyskawicami. Krótkim sprintem zbliżył się do lisza i zadał prosty cios pięścią, poparty kopniakiem. Nesdro odruchowo sparował ciosy Acheronem. O ile pięść zatrzymała się na mieczu, o tyle kopnięcie wyrzuciło lisza do tyłu. Nesdro poszybował, upuszczając broń Cervantesa u stóp przeciwnika. Staruszek podniósł po chwili oręż.

- Proszę, proszę...Stary wilk morski pomaga liszowi – powiedział sam do siebie, odrzucając daleko ostrze. Nesdro w tym czasie wstał i posłał w kierunku Przodka kulę czarnej energii. Raijin po prostu ją kopnął. Pocisk rozwiał się z cichym jękiem.

- Sądzę, że banalna kulka z negatywnej energii nie powstrzyma Raijina – powiedział Hellscream do mikrofonu. Ryuk wymruczał potwierdzenie. Nesdro chyba sam doszedł do tego wniosku. Ujął miecze w dłonie i ruszył do szarży. Zderzył się z Raijinem, uderzając mieczami. Staruszek spokojnie przyjął cios na prawe ramię i pchnął Nesdro otwartą dłonią lewej ręki. Nieumarły znów szybował w powietrzu. Na przodkowe nieszczęście lisz upadł nieopodal miecza pirata. Wstał, choć było to trudne. Podniósł miecz, choć wydawał się straszliwie ciężki. Kontury zaczęły się rozmazywać. To niesamowite, ale ładunki elektryczne przenoszone przez ciosy Króla Żelaznej Pięści tłumiły zmysły nieumarłego. Jednak liszowi, gdy już porządnie oberwał, nie można było odmówić odwagi.

- No chodź, umil mi dzień. Rozsiekam cię jak cebulkę – warknął w stronę Raijina. Starzec podkręcił wąsa i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do adwersarza.

- Jeżeli starasz się być groźny, jesteś do niczego – powiedział, zmarszczył się i skoczył w kierunku przeciwnika, celując nogą w pierś martwiaka. Tym razem Nesdro nie chciał pasywnie blokować – machnął mieczem na spotkanie ciała Przodka. Oba obiekty się zderzyły...i Przodek padł z dwa metry dalej. Cisza.

- Uau... – mruknął Hellscream. Ryuk oddawał się konsumpcji jabłek. Ork nie był jedynym zadziwionym. Dziwił się Thant, Kalt, nieumarły w płaszczu i jego partner w kłótniach, żywa zbroja. Zdziwienie odbiło się też na twarzy Worgołaka.

- Nie może być... – wyszeptał. Jak taki podrzędny lisz mógł zablokować kopnięcie Raijina?!

Mroczny z uśmiechem przyglądał się zdziwionemu Nesdro i nie mniej zdumionemu Raijinowi.

- Atakuj, dziadku, atakuj...nie cierpię tego starego pirata, ale nie mogę go lekceważyć... – mruczał do siebie.

- Po prostu się go boisz, panie – powiedziała elfka o piaskowej skórze, ubrana w białą, splamioną krwią szatę. Elfka miała seledynowe włosy i nieprzytomne spojrzenie. W jej oczach widać było dawne, zatarte cierpienie, które niewątpliwe zniszczyło jej umysł.

- Zamknij się, Arya – warknął wielki demon. Elfka posłusznie zamilkła. Żniwiarz pstryknął po krótkiej niczym mgnienie ludzkiego oka chwili. Natychmiast coś zaryczało. Konkretnie zaryczał silnik płonącego jak pochodnia harleya. Motocykl prowadził dziwny osobnik – z pewnością demon. Na opancerzonym korpusie – osobnik cały był zakuty w czarny pancerz – spoczywała ludzka czaszka. W kaburze przy boku motocyklu spoczywała pokaźnych rozmiarów strzelba. Demon zgasił motor – dosłownie – wstał, skinął głową Mrocznemu i elfce.

- Słucham, szefie – powiedział do wielkiego demona.

- Zabierz Aryę do Otchłani – rzucił Wielki Zły, patrząc na arenę.

- Na zamek? – spytał czaszkowy demon. Żniwiarz odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Ołkej, rozumiem, rozumiem! – powiedział po chwili nieznacznie się wycofując. Usadził Aryę na tylnym siedzeniu, sam wlazł na przednie, krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego i już ich nie było. „Nocny Strzelec, demon czaszka, wymądrzający się cholernik. I jeszcze ta elfka, wyrocznia z odzysku", powtarzał Żniwiarz w myślach, kręcąc głową. „Dobrze, że przynajmniej kilku z moich podwładnych ma łby na karku", dodał w zamyśleniu. Odwrócił wzrok na wampira, później na lisza, w końcu na Cervantesa. „Wampir chory na przerost ambicji. Jego lisz adiutant. I ten cholerny pirat, którego nie umiem przejrzeć", wysyczał z nienawiścią w myślach. A najgorsze i najbardziej irytujące było to, że się go bał. Arya, jego przyboczna wyrocznia, jego największy skarb...elfka potrafiła czytać w potężnym demonie jak w otwartej księdze. Znała wszystkie jego plany, jego uczucia, jego myśli, emocje...fobie świadome i podświadome. Demon jednocześnie nie bał się Cervantesa...i wiedział, że w głębi swego jestestwa czuje owy strach. „Kiedyś, gdy już się z tym wszystkim uporam...zabiję tą dziwkę. Rozerwę ją hakami i wywieszę na blankach. Gdybym mógł umrzeć na zawał, nie raz bym przez nią zdechł", krzyknął niemal w myślach. A potem zwrócił wypełnione nienawiścią oczy na arenę. Nie, żeby tej areny nienawidził, ale uważał, że wypełnione nienawiścią oczy to ważny element image'u szanującego się władcy zła.

Nesdro z respektem wpatrywał się w klingę Acheronu. Miecz najprawdopodobniej uratował mu skórę. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się, gdyż Król Żelaznej Pięści podniósł się na równe nogi.

- No proszę, nawet tobie coś się udało...A teraz drżyj przed mą mocą! – krzyknął starzec. Z jednej ręki wypuścił w kierunku Nesdro bladobłękitną błyskawicę, w druga w charakterze miecz złapał jasnożółty grom. Lisz jednak machnął mieczem Cervantesa w kierunku błyskawicy, rozcinając ja na pół i pochłaniając ją. Miecz zaczął lekko się jarzyć. Rozzłoszczony Raijin rzucił gromem w lisza, lecz i ten pocisk został pochłonięty przez Acherona.

- Cholerny pirat...Może i masz wcale niezłą broń, ale i tak blednie w porównaniu z moją mocą – mruknął Wojownik o Osmolonej Twarzy. Nesdro zbytnio się nie przejął, wręcz przeciwnie – możliwości Acheronu dodały mu odwagi.

- Skosztuj mojej stali, miernoto – syknął, wodząc koniuszkiem miecza z lewa na prawo. Jednak po chwili z lisza uszła odwaga. Miecz mu się wyrwał.

- NIEEE! – wrzasnął, pozbawiony cennej broni. Raijin wybuchł śmiechem.

- I czym ty teraz jesteś, ha?! Byłeś wielkim kozakiem z bronią...teraz jesteś nieuzbrojonym ścierwem – powiedział z miażdżącą pogardą...i szczerością.

- Na twoi miejscu bym się nie śmiał – powiedział wysoki, zachrypnięty głos. Raijin rozejrzał się nerwowo, myśląc „Kto zacz?!". Po chwili ujrzał owego „zacza" i westchnął. Acheron unosił się w powietrzu i wibrował. Po krótkiej, wibrującej chwili wybuchł w purpurowym świetle. Na jego miejscu stał czło...ktoś przypominający człowieka. Odrobinę. Sylwetką.

W miejscu Acherona stał i uśmiechał się drwiąco...Cervantes, a jakże. Ale jakiś inny. Był trochę wyższy i chudszy, jego skóra była purpurowa a oczy mlecznobiałe. Posiadał fantazyjne, białe owłosienie na twarzy, uformowane w stożki. Nosił obcisłe spodnie, kapitański kapelusz oraz skórzaną kamizelkę. No i parę pierścieni na palcach, o kolczyku w prawym uchu nie wspominając.

- A teraz, gdy ta miernota wykonała już swoją rolę, staniesz się częścią mnie – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

- Czy ty sobie nie pozwalasz na zbyt wiele, Cervantes? – spytał Raijin, marszcząc się.

- Cervantes? O nie, nie, nie...Wiesz, co właśnie uwolniłeś, miernoto? – spytał chrypliwie. Raijin myślał przez chwilę...aż wymyślał.

- Ostrze Dusz... – wysyczał cicho. Osobnik zarechotał maniakalnie.

- Mi też miło powitać...A teraz czas umierać! – wrzasnął maniakalnie, miotając z rąk piekielne płomienie, które szybko uformowały się w dwa zakrzywione miecze. Ostrze Dusz natarł – bo choć to miecz, to miał osobowość – na Raijina, siekąc, dźgając, rąbiąc, paląc. Atakował szybko, bezlitośnie i bez cienia zmęczenia. Król Żelaznej Pięści blokował ciosy, lecz nic to nie dawało – choć potrafił kruszyć góry, nie mógł zablokować piekielny ostrzy inkarnacji przeklętego miecza. Co z tego, że znał styl walki Cervantesa, identyczny z tym, którym posługiwał się Ostrze Dusz. Ten styl i tak nie był stylem, z którym się wygrywa. Cięcia z podskoku, podcięcia, liczne kopniaki, krzyżowane ciosy...Nie, nawet Raijin nie mógł powstrzymać nawałnicy uderzeń spadających na jego ciało. W krótkim czasie miecz – choć trochę kuriozalnie to brzmi – zepchnął go pod ścianę, kopnął w brzuch, roześmiał się maniakalnie i wreszcie rzucił weń mieczami, przybijając Przodka do ściany. Ciągle się śmiał.

- Czekam aż się obudzę. To jest zbyt nieprawdopodobne – powiedział do siebie stary ork, tępo wpatrując się w „widowisko"

- E tam. Nie takie rzeczy się widziało. Ja też kiedyś zabiłem wielkiego, złego, niepokon... – mówił Ryuk, lecz Grommash mu przerwał.

- Zauważ, że jesteś Shinigami. Bogiem śmierci! Żyjesz po to, żeby zabijać! – huknął ork. Ryuk wykręcił głowę o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. W pionie.

- Wiesz, tak w zasadzie żyjemy po to, by ludzi ratować...No ale nie ważne – powiedział, wyciągając ręką jabłko spod konsolety. Ręka wyglądała jak połamana w co najmniej siedmiu miejscach.

Thant, Worgołak, Kalt, King, Wolfrick i gnollowa gromadka wpatrywała się w dziwne rzeczy, które działy się na arenie.

- A pomyśleć, że ta walka powinna trwać raptem kilka minut... – powiedział Kalt, kręcąc głową.

- To jest zbyt niemożliwe, by było prawdziwe – dodał Worgołak, wpatrując się w Raijina.

- Ale jest prawdziwe – powiedział Thant, drapiąc pazurem o obojczyk. – To jest niesamowite, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że jakiś podrzędny lisz uzbrojony w miecz Cervantesa pokonał Raijina. A tak właściwie to jeden potężny miecz w rękach podrzędnego lisza zniszczył Raijina.

- Kim jest ten cały Cervantes? – spytał Hrontrig po chwili.

- To umarły, przeklęty, demoniczny pirat z Hiszpanii. Pierwszy znany nam właściciel miecza znanego jako Ostrze Dusz, przeklętego ostrza zniewalającego umysły. Cervantes odnalazł miecz, a na drugi dzień obudził się na własnym statku, z połamanymi masztami, spalonym olinowaniem i wyrżniętą co do jednego pirata załogą. To wszystko jego dzieło – opowiedział Thant.

- To jakim cudem facet stoi przed nami? – zapytał Genn, pociągając spory łyk szajbimbru.

- Cervantesa złapano, powieszono, wyrwano mu wnętrzności, ścięto głowę, nabito wybebeszone zwłoki na pal na następnie to wszystko spalono. A mimo wszystko dał dzisiaj swój miecz temu całemu Nesdro – powiedział powoli Worgołak.

- Cholera – zaklął szpetnie Kruger.

- Ach, eufemizmy...Gdy ktoś inny znalazł Ostrze Dusz, Cervantes rozpadł się na kawałki...a i tak żyje. Nie wiem czy jest to nieśmiertelność...Ale ten...to coś, co kiedyś było człowiekiem jest chyba niezniszczalne – uzupełnił opowieść Kalt.

- Czyli mamy przed sobą coś, co można byłoby nazwać najpotężniejszą śmiertelną istotą w dziejach? – spytał rzeczowo Szrama.

- Nie wiem. To zależy, czy można zabić Darchrowa, Pożeracza Światów. Wystaw sobie, dlaczego Darchrow jest od niego groźniejszy – mruknął Worgołak w odpowiedzi.

- Wystawiam... – odmruknął w odpowiedzi na odpowiedź gnoll szaman.

Ostrze Dusz w końcu przestał się śmiać. Wypiął dumnie purpurową pierś i spojrzał swymi mlecznobiałymi oczami na Raijina.

- Czy tak winien umierać król? – zapytał pogardliwie.

- Król nie ma zamiaru umierać, przeklęta ciuro – warknął Władca Piorunów.

- To ty tak twierdzisz – powiedział inny, choć również pogardliwy głos. Obok Ostrza buchnęły płomienie. Z płomieni wynurzył się Cervantes. Prawdziwy, ubrany swój złotawy pancerz, długą pelerynę i kapelusz. Nosił ciągle te same uczesanie i „owłosienie twarzowe", kolor też bez zmian. Ostrze Dusz zwrócił na niego wzrok.

- Naresz... – zaczął tylko po to, by po chwili zacharczeć niczym człowiek z poderżniętym gardłem, zwinąć się i opaść na kolana. Cervantes nic nie zrobił, patrzył tylko na swoje alter ego. – Pamiętaj...zniszcz ich wszystkich...zabierz im dusze...stańmy się jednośCIĄ!!! – pod koniec Ostrze Dusz nieludzko zawył wyprostował się jak tylko mógł na kolanach, złapał się za pierś, zapłonął i wybuchł. Prze chwilę było cicho.

- Zepsuła się, zabaweczka z jarmarku – warknął Raijin, podnosząc się. Trzymające go przy ścianie miecz znikły.

- Za mało dusz...Nie mógł utrzymać materialnej postaci – powiedział Cervantes, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą zniknął jego...największy przyjaciel? Po chwili jednak odwrócił się do Raijina. W jego oczach była taka...drapieżna drapieżność. – Ale zaraz zaradzimy temu problemowi. Dam mu potężną dusze, dzięki której zachowa materialność. I będziemy jednością.

- Ha, za duże masz ambicje. Chcesz mi zabrać dusze? Powodzenia! – parsknął Raijin. Cervantes wymierzył w niego pistoletem przymocowanym do Nirvany, a broń zapaliła się purpurowym ogniem. Pirat wystrzelił, wywracając ponownie Raijina. Wypuścił miecz, a ten zaczął rotować wokół własnej osi. Cervantes uniósł rękę do twarzy, złapał się za skórę pod brodą...i zdjął twarz. W jego ręku została maska przedstawiająca jego oblicze, na karku zaś dumnie sadowiła się naga czaszka.

- Teraz...jesteś częścią mnie – powiedział głosem, którego zwykł używać Ostrze Dusz. Martwy pirat wyciągnął rękę z maską przed siebie. Oczodoły zabłysnęły, Przodek krzyknął krótko i głośno...po czym został rozbity na setki małych, świetlistych elementów, które pochłonęła maska Cervantesa. Pirat szybko założył ja z powrotem na głowę. Było bardzo cicho. I tylko skrzekliwy, głośny śmiech Thanta przerywał ciszę. Przodek wiedział bowiem, że ciało Cervantesa nie wytrzyma takiej mocy, że zaraz eksploduje. A przynajmniej sądził, że wiedział.

W istocie, Cervantes skulił się, złapał rękami za kolana, dyszał głośno i z trudem. Co jakiś czas pojękiwał i postękiwał...a potem się wyprostował. I uśmiechnął. Śmiech uwiązł Thantowi w gardle.

- Że co?! To nie ma prawa się dziać! – wrzasnął i rozwinął skrzydła. Musiał odnaleźć Jego, on wiedział więcej o Przodkach...Tak, On będzie wiedział.

- E...no to chyba mamy koniec tej walki – mruknął tępo Grom. W tym czasie Nesdro wychynął ze swojej Tajemniczej Kryjówki.

- Dzięki, kapitanie, że pomogłeś mi wygrać tę walkę – powiedział do Cervantesa, uśmiechając się. Pirat powoli się odwrócił...i jego spojrzenie stopiło pewność siebie lisza.

- Tak sądzisz? MYLISZ SIĘ!!! – ryknął, wyciągając przed siebie rękę...i wypuszczając potężne pioruny z czubków palców. Wyładowania zmiotły Nesdro z areny. Ponownie zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Cervantes przerwał tą ciszę upiornym śmiechem.

- Moc piekielnego ognia... – powiedział sam do siebie, sprawiając, że lewa ręka stanęła w purpurowych płomieniach. – I potęga pana piorunów... – rzekł, gdy jego prawa ręka została spowita błyskawicami. – I kto mnie teraz powstrzyma, ha?! Boicie się mnie, miernoty nazywające się bogami, ha?! – wrzeszczał jak opętany, miotając raz piekielnym ogniem, raz błyskawicą. Śmiał się maniakalnie jeszcze przesz krótki czas, po czym złapał Acherona i Niravanę. Przyjrzał się mieczom niczym ojciec zadowolony z odchowanych dzieci i zszedł z areny. Hellscream podczas tego pokazu mocy dzwonił do McMahona po instrukcje.

- Aha...Skoro tak mówisz...No dobra – powiedział do słuchawki, po czym ją odłożył i zaczerpnął głęboki wdech.

- Cervantes de Leon przechodzi do drugiej rundy – powiedział grobowym głosem. Zero reakcji publiki. Byli zbyt zszokowani.


	17. Starcie Potęg

- ŻE JAK?! – krzyknął Fergard chwilę po tym, jak Ryuk streścił mu ostatnią walkę.

- Ano tak. Cervantes pochłonął Raijina i przeszedł do kolejnej rundy – wzruszył Shinigami ramionami. Fergard usiadł, sapiąc ciężko.

- Nieprawdopodobne...Przecież Przodkowie to najpotężniejsze istoty na świecie, pomijając Herazou – powiedział półdemon.

- My też daleko nie odstajemy. Mroczny Żniwiarz i Mistyczny Rycerz również mogą dać im do wiwatu. Nie wspominają o Nim... – powiedział jabłkożerca. Fergard jakby się ożywił.

- On? Kim jest ten cały „On"? – spytał, kreśląc w powietrzu zajączki.

- On jest największym bydlakiem na ringu! – huknął nagle stary ork. Fergard aż podskoczył i lekko się zmieszał.

- O, Hells...Wiesz, rozumiesz, coś mi wypadło i... – zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale ork machnął tylko ręką.

- Zapomnijmy o tym. O Nim też zapomnijmy. Dopóki nie jest obecny na tej arenie jako członek turnieju, dopóki nie musimy się o niego martwić – westchnął Hellscream, pijąc kolejną filiżankę cejlońskiej herbaty.

- Rozumiem...tak więc teraz walczy Thant ze Żniwiarzem? – spytał Fergard po krótkiej chwili. Ork kiwnął głową.

- Wcale nie. Rukh odleciał jeszcze przed tym, jak Cervantes naelektryzował Nesdro – powiedział nagle Ryuk. Grommash zawiesił na nim wzrok i machnął ręką.

- Wróci. Oni zawsze wracają – westchnął i rozsiadł się w fotelu.

Thant właśnie stał pod ścianą z głową pochyloną w pokorze. Jego rozmówca siedział na ziemi, skryty w cieniu. Dymił fajkę.

- Więc twierdzisz, że Raijin tak czy siak się uwolni? – upewniał się już trzeci raz.

- Bezsprzecznie – odpowiedział mu damski głos. Kłębek dymu z fajki uniósł się do góry i rozbił, formując okrąg. Thant odetchnął z ulgą.

- A jak tam z jego mocami? Będzie miał je wszystkie? – spytał po krótkiej chwili.

- Od razu powrócą, jednak jest pewien haczyk – stwierdził głos rzeczowo i pyknął fajką, wysyłając okrągły kłębek dymu przez okrąg. – Ostrze Dusz ciągle zachowa moce Raijina, tak więc de Leon również. Ale nie jest to chyba taka tragedia – westchnął głos, jednocześnie zmęczony, jak i uradowany.

- Dzięki, nalałeś mi trochę miodu na serce – odpowiedział Thant i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Kolejny obłok dymu przeleciał przez okrąg.

- Ty nie masz serca – stwierdził głos sucho. Rozmówca Thanta postukał fajką o ramię i wytrzepał zeń resztki tytoniu. Zręczne oko mogło uchwycić kawałek białego materiału. Po krótkiej chwili Thant ukłonił się, rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał. Rozmówca Przodka nie wyszedł z cienia.

Casper przechadzał się i myślał. Zastanawiał się nad „pomocą", jakiej miał mu udzielić Mroczny Żniwiarz. Jednak z ową pomocą wyszedł do niego Cervantes, który chyba nie był ze Żniwiarzem w dobrych stosunkach. W takim rozrachunku Stratoavis chodził i bił się z myślami.

- Zgodzę się, niedobrze. Nie zgodzę się, też niedobrze. Pozostanę bezczynny, niewiadomo jak to się skończy. A muszę wygrać, muszę!... – warczał do siebie. W pewnym momencie zobaczył cień, który go przykrywał. Casper szybko się odwrócił i zobaczył nieznajomego osobnika, stojącego rząd wyżej. Słońce akurat świeciło mu w oczy, a nieznajomy był jedynie czarną plamą. Zeskoczył do Fergarda. Teraz młody Stratoavis wyraźnie ujrzał dziewczynę mniej więcej w swoim wieku, niewiele niższą. Miała bardzo ciemne, brązowe włosy, trochę nierówne zęby i duże oczy, które barwą przypominały to korę drzewa, to słoneczny dysk. Dziewczyna miała opaloną skórę, nieliczne piegi i to właściwie tyle, jeśli chodzi o emocje wymalowane na twarzy. Uwagę mogły też przykuć jej paznokcie, równie wyszlifowane i umalowane na przemian czarnym i czerwonym lakierem. Ubrana była w czarny, skórzany płaszcza, skórzaną kurtkę tego samego koloru i jeansy rurki.

- Czyżby ktoś miał tu problemy z wyborami? Może pomóc? – zagadnęła. Casper stał chwilę oniemiały. Dziewczyna wydawała się jakby wyrwana z otoczenia, gdyż pozostawała w idealnym bezruchu, nawet nie oddychała.

- Ech, raczej nikt nie może mi pomóc z moimi problemami – odpowiedział, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok. Dziewczyna parsknęła krótkim śmiechem i zwróciła oczy w kierunku pustej areny.

- Znam ciebie, Casprze Stratoavisie. Wiem, czemu mówią na ciebie Nielubiany przez Nikogo Wojownik. Wiem, co w tobie siedzi. I wiem, co tobą kieruje – powiedziała po chwili. Chłopak ożywił się.

- Ach tak? Skąd ta pewność? – zapytał szybko. Zbyt szybko. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny wybuchła śmiechem.

- Po prostu niektórzy ludzie wiedzą niektóre rzeczy...I mamy ten sam cel. Chcemy wyplenić zło z tego świata, nieważne jaki będzie tego koszt – powiedział po chwili, patrząc już prosto w oczy Caspra. Jest spojrzenie zdawało się...hipnotyzować. Przysunęła się trochę bliżej. – Czyliż nie mam racji?

- Ależ...oczywiście. Masz – zdołał z siebie wydusić Casper. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie wprawił go w takie uczucie – zakłopotanie połączone z otępieniem...i chyba czymś jeszcze. Nie miał jednak czasu na przemyślenia, gdyż dziewczyna odsunęła się i przeleciała wzrokiem po trybunach.

- Taak...Mroczny Żniwiarz knuje swoje plany. Cervantes łasi się na swoje durne zjednoczenie. Wampir i lisz liżą swoje rany, upiory z mrozu i lodu spiskują, pochylając do siebie śliczne główki...Kiedyś zetrę im uśmieszki z twarzy, twarze z głów, głowy z ciał – mówiła coraz ciszej, zaciskając palce.

- Och...nie powiem, żeby moje zamiary były inne – wykrztusił Stratoavis. Dziewczyna ponownie złożyła na nim spojrzenie, wyrażając nieme zapytanie. – Tylko że...trudno będzie to mi zrealizować. Przegrałem – powiedział, uderzając w frustracji o barierkę. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła.

- Nie martw się – powiedziała trochę cieplejszym głosem, klepiąc go po plecach. Casper nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się przemieściła. – Przedostałam się do drugiej rundy i liczę, że tobie się też uda – dodała po chwili, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy. Z zaciśniętymi ustami.

- Heh...Coś się pomyśli – stwierdził Stratoavis, wzruszając ramionami. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. – Casper Stratoavis, jak zresztą wiesz.

- Hm...Miło poznać, mów mi Mordimer – odpowiedziała dziewczyna i uścisnęła mu dłoń. Jak na kobietę z wyjątkową siła. – Do następnego spotkania! – powiedziała głośno i parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, znikając między siedzeniami tak samo szybko, jak pojawiła się za plecami chłopaka. Dopiero do chwili doszło do niego, ze dziewczyna przeszła do kolejnej rundy.

Ryuk siedział w fotelu po prawej, z determinacją wpatrzony w skrzynię jabłek. Fergard z założonymi rękami wpatrywał się ciężkim wzrokiem w dal. Pośrodku siedział ork, z nogą założoną na nogę, patrząc przymrużonymi oczami do przodu. Jak za dawnych czasów. Trzech przeciwko tysiącom. Trzech komentatorów przeciwko tysiącom głodnych emocji widzów.

- A więc czas na kolejną walkę naszego turnieju! – krzyknął Fergard.

- Tym razem zmierzą się Przodek Thant i sam Mroczny Żniwiarz! – dodał gromkim głosem Grommash.

- Oh yeah – mruknął przez zęby zajęte jabłkiem Ryuk. Cały nastrój szlag trafił, Hellscream trzasnął „facepalma".

- A niech go... – wymruczał. – Tak, powitajmy więc Mrocznego Żniwiarza, zwanego też Siłą Sprawczą Zła, jednego z reliktów starego świata, strażnika pierwszej warstwy otchłani, władcę cyrografów! – krzyknął z werwą. Z jednej bramy wychynęła potężna postać demona. Mroczny trzymał topór na barku i wolnym krokiem zbliżał się do centralnego punktu areny. Klaskały istoty uważane za złe, dobre bały się buczeć i gwizdać.

- A teraz czas na Thanta! Thant, Przodek zwany Władcą Życia! Pierwszy spośród Kreatorów! Dziś na naszej arenie! – krzyknął Fergard, klaszcząc jednocześnie. W powietrze wzbiła się burza oklasków. Po krótkiej chwili z drugiej bramki wychynął Thant. Smokowaty trzymał w jednej ręce łaskę i czarnym kamieniem na szczycie. Stanął naprzeciwko Mrocznego Żniwiarza, gotowy do walki. Żniwiarz postawił topór ostrzem na ziemi o oparł się o niego zawadiacko. Skrzywił lekko głowę.

- Zagrasz w moją grę? – zapytał. Na tyle głośno, by w ciszy wszyscy usłyszeli tą propozycję. Thant parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

- Mogę posłuchać, ale nic nie obiecuję – oznajmił. Żniwiarz uśmiechnął się jowialnie (choć pod hełmem, raczej nikt tego nie zobaczył) i wyciągnął dolarówkę. Pokazał Thantowi awers.

- Niech zgadnę, awers – żyjesz, rewers – nie żyjesz? – parsknął smokowaty. Trybuny mu zawtórowały. Mroczny też.

- Ależ gdzieżbym śmiał...Awers i wygrywasz – rzekł i wykręcił monetę, pokazując przeciwnikowi rewers. – Rewers i przegrywasz – powiedział, po czym tak obrócił monetę, że Thant widział tylko jej bok. – Żadna z wymienionych i zagrasz w jego grę – powiedział na końcu, wywołując ogólną konsternację.

- Trochę pokręcone, ale...A, raz się żyje. Rzucaj – powiedział smokowaty, machając ręką. Żniwiarz podrzucił dolarówkę kilka metrów do góry. Moneta spadała, obracała się, spadała...I w końcu dotknęła ziemi. Bokiem. I stanęła na sztorc.

- Wygląda na to, że zagrasz w jego grę... – powiedział do skołowanego Thanta. Wielki demon odwrócił się do publiczności. – Panie, panowie. Pragnę bardzo gorąco przedstawić wam kogoś, kto rozrusza ten turniej, kto będzie moim godnym następcą. Pewne ważne sprawy zmuszają mnie do opuszczenia turnieju – tu wybuchła wrzawa, ale tak samo szybko ucichła. – lecz po cóż marnować miejsce? Tak wiec, mam zaszczyt zaprezentować człowieka, w którego grę zagra obecny tu Thant. Człowieka, który sam jest grą.

W tym właśnie momencie Żniwiarz pstryknął, pogasły światła...i rozległ się śpiew. A właściwie coś pomiędzy śpiewem a okrzykiem bojowym. Zachrypnięty głos skandował słowa piosenki „The Game" zespołu Motorhead w tle pochodzącej znikąd muzyki. Żniwiarz tylko się uśmiechnął i zniknął.

_It's time to play the game...  
Time to play the game! Ha ha_

It's all about the game and how you play it.  
All about control and if you can take it.  
All about your debt and if you can pay it.  
It's all about pain and who's gonna make it.

I am the game, you don't wanna play me.  
I am control, no way you can change me.  
I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me.  
I am the pain and I know you can't take me.

Look over your shoulder, ready to run.  
Like a good little bitch, from a smoking gun.  
I am the game and I make the rules.  
So move on out here and die like a fool.  
Try to figure _out what my moods gonna be.  
Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me?  
Don't you forget that the price you can pay  
Cause I am the game and I want to play....__  
__  
It's time to play the game........hahaha  
Time to play the game!_

It's all about the game and how you play it.  
It's all about control and if you can take it.  
It's all about your debt and if you can pay it.  
It's all about pain and who's gonna make it.

I am the game, you don't wanna play me.  
I am control, there's no way you can change me.  
I am your debt, and you know you can't pay me.  
I am your pain and I know you can't take me.

Play the game  
Your gonna be the same  
Your gonna change your name  
Your gonna die in flames

Ha ha

Time to play the game!  
It's time to play the game...  
It's time to play the game...  
It's time to play the game...  
Time to play the game! _Ha ha_

Mniej więcej przy słowach „Look over your shoulder, ready to run" z jednej bramki zaczął ktoś wychodzić. Światło znikąd podążało za tą osobą. Owa osoba śpiewała kolejne strofy piosenki. Była prawdziwie potężnym człowiekiem. Mężczyzna posiadał rozrośniętą wręcz do nieprzyzwoitości klatkę piersiową, lecz generalnie całe jego ciało było pokaźnie umięśnione. Nosił bujne, jasnobrązowe włosy rozpuszczone w nieładzie oraz patrzył na świat szarymi oczyma. Ubrany był w czarne skórzane spodnie oraz czarną, rozchełstaną koszulę. W ręce niósł butelkę na wodę, wypełnioną cieczą do złudzenia przypominającą...wodę. Na początku drugiej zwrotki wypił całą zawartość butelki i wypluł ją...jako chmurę ognia. Gdy piosenka skończyła się i wróciło światło, nieznany zmiennik Mrocznego wymierzył palcem Thanta.

- Look over your shoulder and get ready to run, 'cause I'm the game and I want to play! – krzyknął, parafrazując słowa piosenki.

- O mój panie... – syknął Hellscream przez zaciśnięte zęby. Fergard spojrzał na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem.

- Powitajcie Keitha Himsleya, znanego też jako Łowca Serc lub Heart Hunter Himsleya – powiedział po chwili Ryuk. Kto znał, kto kojarzył, ten się zachłysnął. Nie wyłączając takich osób jak Nehr'zul, Thant czy Cervantes.

Keith stał więc naprzeciwko Thanta, wpatrując się w Przodka leniwym wzrokiem. Thant, po krótkim zmieszaniu, ukłonił się leciutko i przyjął postawę bojową. Keith odwzajemnił ukłon i wyprostował się. A prostując się, zadał potężny cios pięścią, wyrzucając Thanta w powietrze. Jego oczy rozjarzyły się fioletowawym światłem. I po chwili wystrzeliły promieniami tego samego koloru, wyrzucając Thanta poza arenę.

- ... – Fergard zaniemówił. Ork westchnął ciężko.

- I właśnie dlatego tego pana nie zapraszaliśmy – mruknął i zaczął liczenie. Przy ośmiu Thant przeleciał przez dach areny, wracając do gry.

- Worg, kto to jest? – spytał Genn, przypatrując się Keithowi.

- Keith Himsley, Łowca Serc – powiedział po chwili Worgołak. Wpatrywał się w arenę z założonymi rękami.

- To najzwyklejszy w świecie człowiek. Tylko niezniszczalny... – mruknął Kalt. Otoczyły go zdumione spojrzenia.

- To znaczy że jest nieśmiertelny? – spytał Kruger.

- Nie. Gdyby go zabić, z pewnością by sczezł. Po prostu nie potrafimy go zabić – powiedział wypełniony goryczą, do tej pory nieznany głos. Gnollowa gromadka, Kalt i King ujrzeli żywą zbroję, która dotychczas zawzięcie kłóciła się z liszem w czarnym płaszczu.

- Mordekain, to Wilczy Lordowie. Chłopaki, to jest Mordekain – dokonał prezentacji Worgołak. Gnolle skłoniły głowy w pokorze, albowiem wiedzieli, że Mordekain jest Przodkiem.

- Ja nie jestem Wilczym Lordem – zauważył Hrontrig. Mordekain zbył to machnięciem dłoni.

- Sprawa ma się tak – ten cały Łowca Serc posiada zadziwiające zdolności regeneracyjne. Jego organizm potrafi zaleczyć każdą ranę i wykształcić organy czy kończyny na przeciągu sekund. A jakby tego było mało, jego szkielet pokryty jest niezniszczalnym metalem... – westchnął Przodek.

- Adamantium? – wyraził pytanie King.

- Odstaw komiksy z Wolverinem, bo ci szkodzą – warknął Kalt, powodując wybuch ogólnego śmiechu. – Szkielet Himsleya jest pokryty Uru, do dziś nie wiemy jak zniszczyć ten metal...Ba, my nawet nie umiemy go wykorzystać! – syknął, lekko zirytowany.

- Chwila...Ten szkielet sam się nie pokrył, nie? Czyli ktoś musiał to zrobić? – zapytał Szrama.

- Ba, zrobił to nawet ktoś z waszego rodzaju – odpowiedział mu Mordekain. Gnolle nadstawiły uszu. Jednocześnie spojrzały na Krugera.

- Ej, chłopaki, nie patrzcie tak na mnie! – krzyknął cicho, lecz wyraz twarzy mu się trochę zmieszał.

- Dajmy temu spokój, wiemy przecież, że to zrobiłeś – westchnął Kalt.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że przysłuży się takim celom? – spytał vari. – Zrobiłem to, bo Fenris mnie o to poprosił...

- Fenris? Fenris Drapieżca? Wilczy Lord, który sprzedał duszę Żniwiarzowi i jest teraz „Przywódcą Stada"? – powiedział „żywa zbroja", kreśląc zajączki w powietrzu. – Najpotężniejszy sługa Mrocznego, Demon z Doliny Śmierci? Mlecznobiała Groza? Mordercza Ciemność? Zguba Istnień? – rzucał pytaniami i przydomkami, którymi na przestrzeni lat obdarzono Przywódcę Stada, czarnego gnolla nekromantę o mlecznobiałych oczach.

- Cholera, nie wiedziałem, że dla mu tyle przydomków...Ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że Fenris był już zły, gdy spełniłem jego życzenie! – warknął z frustracją, uderzając pięścią o siedzisko.

- Niewiedza nie jest usprawiedliwieniem – burknął Mordekain. Worgołak żachnął się.

- Och, zamknij się – rzekł, paląc drugiego Przodka spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu. – Co się stało, już się nie odstanie.

- A dużo ty rzeczy zrobiłeś z tego całego Uru? – zapytał po chwili Genn.

- Hmm...Nie, chyba tylko trzy. Pancerz Zekisele, osłonę szkieletu Łowcy Serc i jedno ninja-to – wyliczył na palcach.

- Zrobiłeś miecz z tego metalu? I daje radę zniszczyć to całe Uru? – spytał King. Kruger pomyślał chwilę.

- Tak, daje. Przecina Uru, bynajmniej nie jak nóż masło...ale przecina – powiedział po chwili namysłu.

- Więc problem rozwiązany. Zrobisz nam kilka majcherów z tego metalu i po sprawie – wzruszył ramionami Genn. Kruger parsknął nieszczerym śmiechem.

- Ślubowałem już nigdy nie używać tego metalu, aby nie przyczynił się złym celom. Zalałem znane mi jego kopalnie, spaliłem wszystkie receptury i wskazówki, jak ten metal uzyskać lub gdzie można go znaleźć. Te ręce – tu podniósł obie dłonie – nie wytworzą już niczego z Uru – powiedział z godnością.

- W teorii można coś zrobić – powiedział Kalt.

- Hmm? – „spytały" wszystkie gnolle.

- Miecz ciągle istnieje. I nie spaliłeś wszystkich receptur i map, oddałeś je jednej osobie. Ta osoba ciągle może zniszczyć Keitha – zauważył Kalt.

- Hmpf. Moja uczennica dostała cały zapas Uru jaki mi pozostał, recepturę na rozpuszczenie tego metalu i mapę prowadząca do miejsca, gdzie Uru występuje. Wszystko to w celu odlewania pocisków z tego metalu. Ale znając ludzi, pewnie wszystko sprzedała, bo nieobrobiona ruda Uru przypomina platynę – mruknął, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

- Zajmiemy się tym później! Thant obrywa! – krzyknął po chwili milczenia Mordekain. Istotnie, dotychczas wyrównana walka zmieniała się na niekorzyść Thanta.

Od czasu powrotu Thanta, walka była dość...statyczna. Keith starał się trafić Thanta potężnymi ciosami, to fizycznymi, to...chyba magicznymi. Przodek jednak albo unikał, albo kontrował. I tak to szło. Aż w pewnym momencie Keith ryknął z wściekłości.

- A w cholerę z tobą! – warknął, kopiąc Przodka w podbrzusze. Thant nie spodziewał się tego ataku i odleciał pod ścianę. Keith skoczył z dzikim rykiem, pokonując ogromny dystans w powietrzu. Owym susem doskoczył do Thant i wbił się paznokciami (które dosłownie przed chwilą zwiększyły swoją długość co najmniej trzykrotnie) w ciało Przodka. Najpierw szarpał jego torsem z góry na dół, wyłupując dziurę w podłodze. Później trochę go „pofiletował". Aż wreszcie podniósł go, trzymając za czaszkę i począł uderzać nim o ściany, powoli i metodycznie krocząc przed siebie. W krótkim czasie ściany okrągłej areny były „przyozdobione" wgnieceniami wywołanymi przez głowę Thanta. Keith odrzucił Przodka kawałek dalej. Zaczął się ochryple śmiać.

- I kim wy jesteście? Jesteście słabsi od Mrocznego! – wrzasnął, zbliżając się do Thanta i podnosząc go za czerep. Przodek chyba nie był całkowicie świadomy.

- Kim ty jesteś...aby kwestionować...potęgę, której nie umiesz zrozumieć? – spytał smokowaty. Oddychał dychawicznie i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz rozpaść się na kawałki.

- Kim jestem? To bardzo proste – powiedział z uśmiechem, odrzucając Thanta kolejny raz. – Jestem grą, w którą nie chcesz grać! – warknął, uderzając Przodka potężnymi błyskawicami. – Jestem Łowcą Serc! – krzyknął, robiąc to samo druga ręką. Thanta wyrzuciło w powietrze. – Jestem niezniszczalny! – ryknął. Wyładowania elektryczne zaczęły tworzyć kulę. – Nazywam się Heart Hunter Himsley! – wrzasnął i klasnął, powodując straszliwą implozję, która zatrzęsła posadami areny. Wybuch wyrzucił Thanta w powietrze. Przodek, normalnie czerwonawy, przybrał teraz kolor ziemi. Keith machnął ręką, wyrywając spory kawałek areny. Thant wpadł w powstała dziurę.

- I to chyba będzie koniec – mruknął Hellscream. Keith w tym czasie przeżegnał się z paskudnym uśmiechem.

- Przybyłeś w pokoju, spoczywaj w kawałkach – parsknął. Thant się nie podniósł. Za to podniósł się świetlisty pył, lawirujący w powietrzu niczym stadko błędnych ogników.

- Mogłeś zniszczyć moje ciało – powiedział duch mentalnie. – ale nie możesz pokonać mojego ducha! – po tych słowach rozległ się smoczy ryk, do którego dołączył po chwili Finkregh i Perłojad. Ta piękna i przerażająca zarazem kakofonia trwała kilka chwil, poczym duch rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

W tak zwanym międzyczasie (gdy Keith „ozdabiał" arenę"), Vokial i Nesdro lizali rany. A właściwie Nesdro lizał rany, Vokial zaś trzymał twarz w dłoniach i wzdychał.

- No to mamy pozamiatane na całej linii – mruknął wampir.

- E tam, przynajmniej... – zaczął lisz, ale rozkaszlał się i jego głowa spadła z barków. Nekromanta zatrzymał ją butem i nasadził na szyję podwładnego.

- To nie ma sensu. Musimy znaleźć tobie kolejne ciało, ja sam nie doszedłem do siebie po walce z Kaltem. Nic tu po nas, nasza rola dobiegła końca. Pora spakować manatki i wracać do Twilight – powiedział mag, wspierając się na swojej lasce, tej z wygrawerowanym napisem.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz...Swoją drogą, gdzie dostałeś tą laskę? – spytał lisz, wskazując na kostur swego przełożonego.

- To cacko? – zapytał wampir, podnosząc laskę do góry. – Och, dostałem ją dawno temu, w Krewlod, jeszcze za starych, dobrych czasów, gdy Antagarich był cały. Nawet już nie pamiętam, co oznacza Beerhemoth. Wiem, że wzmacnia moje zdolności magiczne jako maga elementalisty, tle – odrzekł, wzruszając ramionami.

- I dlatego nadali ci przydomek Vokiala Laskarza? – zachichotał lisz. Wampir rzucił w jego głowę kawałkiem drewna, zdejmując czerep z ramion.

- Nie staraj się być zabawny bo ci nie wychodzi – burknął i podniósł się z krzesła. Niemal w tym samym momencie zmaterializował się przed nim zielonoskóry goblin w wysłużonej zbroi łuskowej sięgającej do kolan, butach ze stalowymi wykończeniami i przetartych skórzanych rękawicach. Do pasa miał przytroczony miecz, a w jego lewym oczodole znajdowała się złota kulka.

- Hej, sta... – zaczął, ale Vokial w jednej chwili chwycił go za gardło i podniósł do góry. Jakkolwiek chudy by nie był, pozostawał wampirem.

- Balor, czy ja ci nie mówiłem, żebyś nie pokazywał mi się na oczy? – zapytał z nienawiścią w przymrużonych oczach.

- Ghy!...Pstw mnie!... – krztusił się goblin. Vokial puścił go, a przybysz zwalił się ciężko na ziemię. Zaczął masować gardło.

- Masz cholerne szczęście. Nie pijam pośledniej krwi – syknął Vokial. W międzyczasie Nesdro nasadził sobie czaszkę na szyję.

- Cholera, Vokial! Naucz się podejmować gości inaczej niż miażdżeniem krtani!... – wydusił niezbyt wyraźnie, ale zrozumiale goblin. Powoli podniósł się z ziemi. – Mam dla Ciebie ofertę.

- Na to słowo w twoich ustach reaguję alergicznie – warknął wampir i wyjął swój sztylet. – Znowu szukasz pachołków, którzy odwalą za ciebie robotę w imię jakiegoś celu, a później i tak to spali na panewce. Idź i nie wracaj – wysyczał, siadając ponownie.

- Ale... – zaczął goblin, lecz Nesdro wymierzył w niego pistoletem.

- Szef właśnie kazał ci wypierdalać, tylko ujął to ładniej. Tak więc won, łachmyto! – krzyknął lisz. Goblin patrzył to na Vokiala, to na Nesdro. Wiedział, że moce wampira nie pozwolą mu przyzwać szkieletów, a walenie na oślep kulą ognia w pomieszczeniu zamkniętym nie należało do inteligentnych.

- Nesdro, spokojnie. Po głębszym namyśle, niech on przedstawi ten pomysł. Byle tylko zakładał nasz ponowny udział w turnieju – powiedział spokojnie wampir. Nesdro schował pistolet i warknął coś niezrozumiałego. Balor szybko podziękował i przedstawił swój plan.

- Niegłupie – powiedział po dłuższej chwili Vokial. – Masz ciało dla Nesdro? – spytał, a goblin gorliwie pokiwał głową. Wampir westchnął wiec, podniósł lisz i pomagając mu iść podążał za goblinem, szumnie mieniącym się Władcą Szkieletów.

Gromada gnolli, Kalt, King i Mordekain patrzyła w milczeniu na wydarzenia dziejące się na arenie.

- Niemożliwe... – mruczał King.

- Zwycięstwo Cervantesa nad Raijinem było bardziej niemożliwe – zauważył Mordekain.

- Niby czemu? – spytał Genn.

- Ponieważ my znamy siłę Łowcy Serc i wielokrotnie przewyższa ona potęgę Ostrza Dusz. Ona przewyższa nawet naszą siłę – powiedział nagle Wolfrick.

- A ty tu skąd? Gdzieś nam zniknąłeś... – zdziwił się Szrama.

- Ach, miałem coś do załatwienia... – wzruszył ramionami upiór. Nie miał zamiaru nic więcej tłumaczyć.

- Taa...Jest silniejszy od Lodowych Upiorów. Ale nie powinien móc pokonać Przodka – kręcił głową Kalt.

- Swoja drogą, teraz ty i Sandro, nie? – zapytał Szrama po dłuższej ciszy.

- A, w cholerę z tym. Nie mam już do tego lisza urazy, oddałem moje miejsce Chenowi – burknęła żywa zbroja.

- Że kurwa co?! – wrzasnął Genn. Kruger zdzielił go po pysku.

- Wyrażaj się, dzieci słuchają – powiedział, wskazując kciukiem na jakąś elfkę z malutkim dzieckiem na rękach.

- Tia...Ja już się swoje z Sandro nawojowałem. Dajmy szanse pandarenom – mruknął i przyłożył „dłoń" do „twarzy".

- Cóż, jeśli Zanthos wygra, to i tak będzie to triumf twojej szkoły – powiedział King, wskazując na siedzącego dalej Zanthosa. Retromanta miał do paletki tenisowej (Nie mylić z rakietą tenisową – Przyp. Hellscreama Autora) przyczepione na sznureczku oko meduzy i odbijał ową gałkę bez przerwy. Można było wnioskować, że to oko meduzy, gdyż cała „okolica" zamieniona była w kamień.

Hellscream odliczył w końcu dwie minuty i westchnął ciężko.

- Wygląda na to, że Keith „Łowca Serc" Himsley wygrał tą walkę. Brawa – mruknął Grommash. Tak zwani źli wiwatowali. Keith tylko podskoczył – tak na piec metrów – i wyrzucił pieść w górę.

- Nie zaczynaj gry w której nie możesz wygrać! – krzyknął i zszedł z areny, nucąc swoją ulubioną piosenkę.

- A teraz przyjdzie kolej na starcie dwóch Przodków – powiedział Fergard. – Nie odchodźcie, nie wyłączajcie odbiorników.

- Yhm – dodał jak zwykle niezbyt zainteresowany światem Ryuk. Za to zainteresowany jabłkami.


	18. Spraw Obrót Zgoła Nieoczekiwany

- Świat się kończy, sialalala – mruknął Grom, przyglądając się krytycznie ladzie. Fergard cmokał nerwowo.

- Fakt. Kto by się spodziewał, że jakiś człowiek pokona Thanta – rzekł półdemon. Ork parsknął.

- Jakiś człowiek, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Keith miał nawet większe szanse niż Mroczny w tej walce – odpowiedział mu ork.

- Niby czemu? – zapytał Stratoavis.

- Był roztargniony, nie docenił chyba przeciwnika, no i Keith to mimo wszystko Keith – wyliczył na palcach Ryuk. A później zawiązał te palce w supełki i przyglądał im się z głupkowatą miną.

- Panie, wystawiasz mnie na ciężkie próby – stęknął stary ork, chowając twarz w dłoń.

- Tak swoją drogą, Hells...Wierzysz w bogów? – spytał po krótkiej chwili płomiennowłosy.

- Wierzę tylko w tych których widziałem. Przy czym każdy był w takim bądź innym aspekcie sukinsynem i mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż oddawanie im czci – mruknął, łypiąc złowrogo na Ryuka.

Tymczasem jegomość z potężnym mieczem, czart o białej jak śnieg skórze i dziwnie wyglądająca istota konwersowali w najlepsze.

- Panowie, osobiście bym wypił za spotkanie – powiedział ten dziwny. Dość skrzekliwie. Prawdopodobnie miało to związek z jego twarzą, której...nie miał. Był beztwarzowym, starożytną istotą z trzewi lodowca Northrend.

- Odpuść sobie, Darkterror. Nie przybyliśmy tu na piknik – spokojnie oznajmił mu czart. Piekielna istota była biała jak śnieg. Jej ogon rozwidlał się niczym język jaszczurki. Demon miał dziwną, gadzią głowę, z której buchały czarne płomienie – rzadkie i niegroźne, ale zawsze. Stworzenie to miało końskie kopyta zamiast stóp, odziane było w ciężką zbroję, zaś przy pasie trzymało złamany miecz pulsujący czerwonym światłem. Patrzył teraz na rozmówców żółtymi, głębokimi oczami.

- Vatras ma rację...ale też jej nie ma. Nie musimy sobie odmawiać przyjacielskiej pogawędki – zawyrokował opatulony w płaszcz jegomość z wielkim mieczem na ramieniu. Widać było przebłyski czerwonego napierśnika, jednak poza tym żaden detal wygląda nie przebijał się spod płaszcza.

- Coś w tym jest, Isaac. Ale tylko trochę tego czegoś – syknął Darkterror, beztwarzowy. Miał czarny, sztywny płaszcz w wysokim kołnierzem i nie było widać jego ciała, lecz okrągła głowa składająca się właściwie z bielutkich oczu, czaszki i macek była aż nadto widoczna. Skóra stwora było swoistym pomostem między fioletem a błękitem. Macki jego twarzy ciągnęły się – te najdłuższe – mniej więcej do najniższych żeber – zakładając oczywiście, że stwór posiadał ludzką anatomię.

- ... – Isaac, „zapłaszczowany" jegomość milczał.

- Jednak elokwencja nigdy nie była waszą mocną stroną, panowie. Jeden milczy, drugi takie farmazony prawi, że jakbym musiał palić w piecu, to by mi węgiel zakwitł w piwnicy – parsknął po chwili czart imieniem Vatras. Darkterror wybuchł świszczącym, świdrującym uszy śmiechem.

- Przyznaję, masz pomysły. Ale ja osobiście zamiast pogmatwanych słówek wolałem używać innych argumentów... – powiedział na to beztwarzowy, kiwając łbem.

- A idź się utop – burknął wyjątkowo niedyplomatycznie Honorny Demon. Zwrócił swój wzrok na Isaaca. – A ty, Isaac? Ciągle gonisz za tą bajeczką? – zapytał z wyjątkowo leciutkim tonem kpiny w głosie.

- Tak, ciągle gonię marzenia – westchnął „zapłaszczowany" i oparł miecz o ścianę. Ostrze miało niewiele mnie niż trzy metry.

- No, pożegnam się. Mam nadzieję jeszcze zawalczyć. Może będę musiał wam porachować kości...ponownie – powiedział Darkterror. Gdyby mógł, uśmiechnąłby się paskudnie.

- Oh, raz ci się udało mnie pokonać. A do pokonania Isaaca potrzebowałeś pomocy tego przerośniętego morskiego olbrzyma, Leviathana – wzruszył ramionami Vatras, lecz mina mu skwaśniała.

- Pamiętaj tylko, że mogę odtwarzać ten moment kiedy zechcę...i jeszcze raz...i jeszcze raz...i jeszcze raz... – powtarzał to, cofając się do tyłu, aż w pewnym momencie po prostu się rozpłynął.

- Ten facet wpływa mi na nerwy – westchnął Vatras i beknął lekko. – Przepraszam, chyba trochę przesadziłem z tymi dziwnymi napitkami Chena...

- Genn powiedziałby, że tu trzeba klina – albo zabije, albo na nogi postawi. Ja nie piłem od ponad półwiecza i chyba tylko powtórzę ci radę gnolla – wzruszył ramionami jegomość w płaszczu. Vatras pokiwał głową, wyjął skądś butelkę, odkorkował ją, mruknął „Na chwałę Mefistofelesa" i wypił całą zawartość. Chwilę później oparł się o ścianę, mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i obsunął się na ziemie. Isaac pokręcił głową.

Podczas 20 minutowej przerwy zarządzonej przez Grommasha – ktoś tam z dawna nie widziany wpadł do orka z wizytą – wydarzył się jednak o wiele więcej niż tylko przypadkowe spotkanie trójki „przyjaciół" niezbyt przypominających kryształowych dobrych bohaterów. Casper postanowił przejść się po arenie, zebrać myśli i poobserwować potencjalnych rywali. Pierwsze co go zaciekawiło to brak gnolli. Widocznie paczka Wilczych Lordów miała na głowach ważniejsze sprawy niż korzystanie z popasu. Widział natomiast Reptiliona, który spokojnie układał pasjansa kartami zdobionymi w różne rodzaje jaszczuroludzi. Casper poznawał tylko bagienne jaszczurce i żyjących w takim samym środowisku jaszczuroludzi z Nevendaar. Dazzle rozłożył sobie na dywaniku fajkę wodną i pykał ją w towarzystwie jakiegoś murzyna z dredami i długowłosego mulata z shotgunem przerzuconym przez plecy. Wyglądali jakby wcześniej się nie znali, jednak połączył ich ten jakże piękny przedmiot. Jakiś wyjątkowo dziwny szkielet ubrany w wysłużone ubranie myśliwego siedział na ziemi, trzymając fajkę w zębach i smarując chleb smalcem. Obok niego leżał długi łuk z mahoniowego drewna. Bracia Brimstone najwidoczniej mieli ze sobą krótkotrwały sojusz, gdyż siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie i rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami. Łowca Serc wyłożył się zaś na środku areny i bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w sufit, pogwizdując swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Cervantes natomiast rozmawiał ze swoim odbiciem w lustrze, jednak obraz w lustrze wyglądał niczym Ostrze Dusz. I wygłaszał własne kwestie. „Ciekawy sposób komunikacji", powiedział sobie w duchu młody Stratoavis.

- Taak...W kwestii spędzania wolnego czasu nie mają sobie równych – powiedział ktoś stojący za plecami chłopaka. Casper odwrócił się i ujrzał Yurnero, czerwonoskórego orka.

- Fakt – warknął. Ciągle nie mógł się pogodzić z przegraną.

- Naah, nie tłum w sobie gniewu. Pociesz się tym, że przegrałeś na arenie, nie w prawdziwej walce. W końcu otarcie się o śmierć nic nie zmienia, śmierć zaś zmienia wszystko, prawda? – zapytał ork filozoficznie.

- Racja – musiał się zgodzić Casper. Yurnero pokiwał głową.

- Dobrze walczyłeś. Lepiej niż nieźle, ale nie wyśmienicie...Po prostu dobrze. Masz jeszcze wiele do nauki – wypowiedział swą opinię orkowy samuraj.

- Jakoś dawałem sobie radę – burknął Stratoavis.

- Jakoś! – parsknął Yurnero. – Spotkasz Mistrza Ostrzy i stracisz dwa kilo flaków nim się obejrzysz. Byliśmy najlepszymi wojownikami na świecie zanim się urodziłeś. A najlepszymi szermierzami świata zostaliśmy sto lat temu, gdy pojawił się Jubei – powiedział spokojnie czerwony ork.

- Nie samym mieczem walczę – odciął się chłopak.

- Ja nie potrzebuję niczego innego – wzruszył czerwonoskóry ramionami. Zmierzył Caspra wzrokiem. – Mógłbym cię nauczyć tego i owego...Ale nie walczę dwoma ostrzami, a i czasu mało... – po tych słowach Yurnero potarł brodę i ukłonił się lekko.

- Taa... – odpowiedział mu tylko Casper.

- May your blade never down – wygłosił w języku elfów pozdrowienie czerwonoskóry ork i odszedł. Stratoavis splunął przed siebie i odszedł na trybunę. Po drodze spotkał dziwnego, pomarszczonego goblina w szarym płaszczyku.

- Wiele gniewu w sercu młodym nosisz – zwrócił się do niego zielonoskóry. – Gniew ze strachu zaś zrodzony jest. On to zaś do nienawiści prowadzi. A nienawiść na Ciemną Stronę cię sprowadzić może – powiedział enigmatycznie, przestawiając w dziwny sposób kolejność wyrazów.

- Won, staruchu – warknął Casper. Stary goblin pokręcił głową.

- 900 lat mam, to doświadczenie czyste. Wierzaj słowom mędrca czasami. Kosztuje to nic – odrzekł i odszedł, wspierając się na lasce. Stratoavis westchnął, zaklął na czym ten świat stoi i zostawił zwariowanego starca, pirata z rozdwojeniem jaźni, czerwonego samuraja i całą tą resztę. Odszedł na trybuny.

Hellscream jeszcze raz serdecznie uściskał się z rosłym orkiem w szczątkowym pancerzu. Na pancerz składały się postrzępione spodnie z garbowanej skóry, naramienniki, kilka skórzanych pasów przewieszonych przez tułów oraz stalowy hełm z dwoma rogami, przy czym jeden był złamany w połowie.

- To trzymaj się, Waagja, stary druhu – powiedział do drugiego orka z uśmiechem. Ten zaś uderzył się pięścią w prawe ramię.

- Siła i honor! – krzyknął grubym, niskim głosem.

- Siła i honor! – wrzasnął Grommash, imitując gest.

- Za wodza i klany! – ryknął Waagja, uderzając się w lewe ramię.

- Za wodza i klany! – wydarł się Hellscream, imitując gest. Po tych okrzykach uściskali się jeszcze raz, wymienili ukłony i ork imieniem Waagja odszedł. Grom usiadł na swoim fotelu.

- Stary znajomy? – zagadnął Fergard. Stary ork pokiwał głową.

- W rzeczy samej. Waagja, największy barbarzyńca w naszym zielonoskóry ludzie, a mimo to człek...czy raczej ork honoru – powiedział z dumą. Dumą, że ma takiego pobratymca.

- To czemu jest barbarzyńcą? – spytał Stratoavis, deczko zdezorientowany.

- Bo walczy czystą, brutalną siłą fizyczną. Mógłby zgnieść ci czaszkę jedną dłonią albo złamać kręgosłup jak zapałkę. I inne takie – wzruszył ork ramionami.

- No to jedziemy, nie? – spytał Ryuk, bawiąc się resztki ogryzka, który i tak po chwili pochłonął. Obaj panowie – ork i półdemon – pokiwali głowami.

- Tak więc...W nadchodzącej walce mieli się zmierzyć Mordekain i Sandro! Jednak... – krzyknął Grom i natychmiast przerwał nadchodzące owacje.

- Jednak Mordekain odstąpił od udziału w walce – dopowiedział Fergard. Szemranie na trybunach wzmogło się.

- Przed odejściem oddał swoje miejsce. Ważnym jest to, że Sandro również zrezygnował! – krzyknął ponownie ork, zwiększając konsternację.

- A na jego miejsce przyszedł nie kto inny, jak sam „Poszukiwany Żywy lub Martwy" – dodał Ryuk.

- Zastanawiacie się, o kim mówi nasz Shinigami? Tak chodzi o najlepszego łowcę nagród jakiego nosił ten świat...powitajmy jedynego Złamanego, który nigdy się nie złamie! Przed wami Gondar! – ryknął Grommash. Momentalnie zgasło światło.

- Tą centralkę to jednak trzeba obstawić ochroną – mruknął Ryuk, wciskając dwa pokaźne jabłka do paszczy.

- To nie centralka. To PNC – powiedział Fergard, kiwając głową. – Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności – wytłumaczył. W tym samym czasie na arenie pojawiły się w różnych dziwnych miejscach rozmazane, bezkształtne obrazy. Jakiś niewyraźny kształt skał od nich, rozbijając je w dym. W pewnym momencie wysoki, całkowicie zakutany w czerń humanoid pojawił się mniej więcej na środku areny, w połowie jej wysokości. Machnął ręką, a deszcze shurikenów wbił się w skrajnie różne miejsca całej areny. Humanoid upadł i ziemię – a raczej miękko wylądował – i wyprostował się. Fakt, całkowicie okrywał go czarny ubiór – ni to płaszcz, ni kurtka, ni toga, ni poncho. Miał niemal dwa metry wzrostu, na plecach dyndały dwa szarpane miecze, zaś przez pierś przewieszony miał pas z shurikenami. Dojrzeć można było jeszcze niesamowicie chude nogi, zakończone dwoma szponami w miejscu stopy, chude ręce zakończone w ten sam sposób – tylko szponów było dwa razy więcej i były mniejsze – oraz twarz. Dość dziwna i jakąś taką...nietwarzową. Składała się z drastycznie podciągniętej, wręcz płaskiej szczęki wypełnionej króciutkimi kłami, czarne jak żuki oczy...w właściwie to wszystko. Gondar – bo bez wątpienia był to on – nie miał nosa, uszu, rysów twarzy...Miał aparycję zimnokrwistego zabójcy. I prawdopodobnie takim był. Z poły ubioru wyciągnął mikrofon, zwitek pergaminu i nóż.

- Mam...coś do powiedzenia – rzekł dziwnym, chrapliwym głosem.

- Ten facet pracuje w cieniu, ale wie, jak zrobić efektowne wejście – mruknął Grommash.

- Widzicie...Kojarzycie turniej na Arenie X? Ten słynny, w którym udział brało 128 zawodników, w tym takich wielkich jak Genn Szara Grzywa, Nocny Strzelec, Casper Stratoavis, Sonic, Dante...Kojarzycie – zapytał. Aplauz był jednogłośny – kojarzyli. – Miło. Tak więc...miałem uczestniczyć w tym turnieju. Ale zostałem zmuszony do odejścia. Wiecie dla czego? – zapytał ponownie. Odpowiedziały mu szmery.

- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć. Cholera, ja tam bym nie narzekał, że ten gość nie wziął udziału w turnieju – mruknął jakby do siebie Grom.

- Czemu? – spytał Fergard.

- Zobaczysz... – wymruczał głucho zielonoskóry.

- Taak...Chodzi o to, że pewien jednooki goblin zmusił mnie do rezygnacji. Przy pomocy kilku zaklęć, usypiającego proszku i takiego psychopaty ze strzelbą – wyjaśnił Złamany. Szmery się wezbrały. – Ale nie ważne. Panie Balor, są dwie rzeczy, których nie chciał pan zrobić, a które pan zrobił, i których pan pożałuje – oznajmił, wyciągając przed siebie pięść. Wystawił pierwszy szpon. – Po pierwsze, zadarł pan ze mną, a to jest wybitnie nieprzemyślane zagranie – po tych słowach wystawił drugi szpon – a po drugie, to był pan złym człowiekiem i wyznaczono za pana nagrodę – powiedział, lekko się „uśmiechając". Schował mikrofon, wyjął świstek papieru, rozwinął i podrzucił, po czym niemal natychmiast miotnął weń nożem. Impet ostrza, choć rzuconego bez żadnego zamachu, przebił papier i szybował dalej, wbijając się w szybę kabiny komentatorskiej.

- Balor, żywy lub martwy, 10 tysięcy sztuk złota... – przeczytał Hellscream, krzywo się uśmiechając. Tymczasem goblin miał lekkie flashbacki...Zaraz, przecież on miał z Vokialem składać Nesdro do kupy?!

Vokial krytycznym wzrokiem obejrzał ciało mające stać się nowym "nosicielem" Nesdro.

- Jesteś pewny, że to bezpieczne? – zapytał Balora. Goblin pokiwał głową.

- Absolutnie. Sam widzisz, że nie wygląda najlepiej... – machnął ręką w kierunku zwłok.

- Nieźle go urządzili... – mruknął sam zainteresowany, to znaczy lisz.

- Ty byś gorzej wyglądał gdyby cię wyrzucili na polu pełnym wrogów. Paskudna sprawa – mruknął wampir, pocierając brodę.

- Spoko. Nesdro będzie miał więcej siły, a on nas nie rozsmaruje po ścianach. Chyba – powiedział goblin.

- Wolałbym być pewny. Jego nie uradzimy, nawet razem – wyraził swoje wątpliwości Nesdro. Vokial zacmokał lekko zirytowany.

- Och, zamknij się i uwalniaj esencję. Balor, przenoś go – zakomenderował, a po chwili lisz już tkwił w nowym ciele. Oglądał właśnie swoje kościane ręce, okolone pancerzem.

- Nieźle...Może zostanę w tej formie? – zapytał, przyglądając się dziwnemu mieczowi.

- Ja tam nie widzę przeciwwskazań – powiedzieli jednocześnie dwaj nekromanci.

Teraz, na trybunach, samotny Balor wpatrywał się w dranei – bo takiej rasy był Gondar – i czuł zimne kły przerażenia wbijające mu się we wnętrzności. Przypomniał sobie. Przypomniał sobie wszystko. Pamiętał, że chcieli przekabacić Sephirotha na swoją stronę i wyeliminowali jego przeciwnika, Luxorda. Wtedy nie znał tego dziwnego typka, solidnie zakutanego w czarne odzienie. Zbombardował go kulami ognia, a Nocny ostrzelał go gazem usypiającym. Chcieli go władować do komórki, ale Strzelec coś tam przebąkiwał, że to jakiś zabójca i go wyteleportowali. Teraz dopiero skojarzył, z kim mieli do czynienia. Kto dał im się podejść jak przedszkolak, a teraz dyszy ciężkim oddechem, wypełnionym żądzą krwi. Kły wbijały się coraz głębiej...

Hellscream pokiwał kilkakrotnie głową i wypchnął nóż. Potarł brodę.

- No więc...Powitajmy teraz drugiego zawodnika, który zastąpił nam w tej walce Mordekaina. Przed wami...z dalekiej Pandarii...Chen Stormstout! – ryknął jeszcze raz Hellscream. Tym razem odzew był dużo większy. Niemal każdy bił brawo. Z drugiej strony wszedł Chen. Nosił swą „szatę bimbrownika" – coś na kształt munduru oficera z Orientu, szaro-brązowy ubiór poplamiony kurzem, piwem i inną cholerę. Fizycznie był bardzo podobny do pandy – miał puchate, biało czarne futro, którego kolory układały się w dość specyficzny sposób. Mianowicie, mordka Chena była praktycznie cała biała, ino policzki czarne i okolice lewego oka. Pandaren posiadał wielkie i brązowe oczy, aż miło w nie było patrzeć. Nosił też kapelusz, który wyglądał na materiałowy. Pod pachą trzymał beczułkę piwa, a na ramieniu zawieszony miał kij z bibelotami, którego to zresztą używał w walce.

Panowie ukłonili się i przystąpili do walki. Chen zamachnął się beczką, a Gondar leniwie uniknął ataku. Wymierzył krótki, niemal niewidoczny (tak szybki) cios. Pandaren zakolebał się, a wtedy łowca nagród trzasnał go drugi raz, wywracając na ziemię. Złamany wymierzył mu kopnięcie w twarz, podniósł go za gardziel i uderzył kolejny raz. Chen zagulhotał, upadł...i już nie wstał.

- I to chyba będzie koniec – westchnął Hellscream, wyraźnie zawiedziony.

- Co? Żartujesz sobie, znamy Chena nie od dziś... – zaczął, ale Grommash pokręcił głową.

- Tu mamy do czynienia z Gondarem i Jinadą. W starciu z tym stylem się raczej nie wygrywa. Każdy cios jest wymierzony z chirurgiczną precyzją. Nawet Chen, który jest chyba najwytrzymalszą istotą z krwi i kości jaką znam...Nawet on wytrzymał cztery uderzenia – kręcił dalej głową Grommash. Gondar tymczasem popatrzył chwilę na Chena i przeniósł wzrok na trybuny.

- Wybacz, stary znajomku...Ale nikt nie będzie mi wchodził w drogę. A przynajmniej nikt z niej nie wyjdzie – mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do Chena.

Tymczasem Nesdro, badając swoją nową formę, rozwalił ścianę.

- Cholera, musze uważać – powiedział sam do siebie. Vokiala akurat nie było. I wtedy poczuł nacisk. Straszliwy nacisk, a później upiorny, grobowy głos we własnym umyśle.

- Są miejsca, do których nie powinno się wchodzić – oznajmił mu suchy głos.

- Ja...tego...no – zaczynał się tłumaczyć Nesdro, jednak na próżno. Przerwał mu pozbawiony wesołości śmiech.

- Panowie, zabijmy to coś i dalej się bawmy – powiedział inny głos, wysoki i przesycony jadem.

- Stul pysk, gadzie! – warknęły dwa głosy, ten pierwszy i jakiś inny, gruby i niski. – Proponuję dać mu zostać, my musimy zbierać siły...Zwłaszcza ty, Sinuriel, to you run the show – powiedział ten gruby głos w elfickim. Chyba do pierwszego.

- Jeśli mógłbym... – zaczął lisz. Dostał uderzenie mentalne i ucichł.

- Nie mógłbyś. Muradinie, masz rację. Nesdro, czy jak tam cię zwą, możesz sobie porządzić. Ale nie przesadzaj, bo gniew nasz będzie straszny... – oznajmił liszowi złowieszczo pierwszy głos i cała trójka odeszła. Lisz wzdrygnął się kilkukrotnie.

- Parszywa sprawa, nie? – zapytał go ktoś. Nesdro odwrócił się i ujrzał czarnego jak noc gnolla o mlecznobiałych oczach. Ubrany był – a raczej całkowicie zakutany, poza górną połową pyska – w czarne jak on sam poncho, które z nieznanych powodów falowało na wietrze...którego nie było. Sam gnoll unosił się leciutko w powietrzu.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał lisz opryskliwie. Nieznajomy odwrócił wzrok.

- A czy to ważne? Jestem tu, bo jest tu mój pan. Chcesz wiedzieć więcej, znajdź mnie w Dolinie Śmierci – odrzekł mu gnoll i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Ci pomyleńcy się mnożą – warknął lisz i splunął. Bez efektu.

- A więc kolejna walka za nami! Gondar w ekspresowym tempie pokonuje Chena i przechodzi do kolejnej rundy! Nie odchodźcie zbyt daleko! – wrzasnął ork do mikrofonu.


	19. Przedostatnia Walka Pierwszej Rundy

- A teraz, moi drodzy, przejdziemy do przedostatniej walki! Będzie brutalnie, widowiskowo i strasznie, bo oto zmierzą się przed wami dwaj „Władcy Zła!" – krzyknął stary ork, kreśląc zajączki. Fergard pokiwał głową.

- Po jednej stronie mamy Nehr'zula, samego Króla Lisza. Widzieliście w akcji Nekrosa Spalacza Dusz, a on ma tylko cząstkę mocy swego pana. Wystawcie sobie potęgę tego upiora, który za chwilę przed wami stanie – powiedział do mikrofonu półdemona, jeżdżąc kilkukrotnie palcem po brodzie.

- Dokładnie. A po drugiej stronie sam Tezzeth, Zmieniający Drogi, Władca Losu, Wszystkowidzący Pan...którego wiek zatarł się podczas wirujących krzywizn Spaczni – powiedział Ryuk, skrobiąc paznokciem (pazurem?) po stole. Grommash i Stratoavis spojrzeli na niego i dwukrotnie zamrugali oczyma.

- O, on mówi epicko! – mruknął nagle Hellscream. Fergard pokiwał głową.

- Rzekłbym, że patetycznie, względnie poetycko – powiedział czerwonowłosy. Ork skierował nań spojrzenie.

- Cytując naszego wspólnego kolegę Szablę, shut up and do not destroy this precious moment – warknął. Półdemon westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

- W każdym razie, przywitajmy obu panów – powiedział Shinigami.

Szkielet w lodowato niebieskiej zbroi stał w miejscu. Niemal bliźniaczo podobna istota – tylko że okutana w ciemnoniebieski płaszcz – właśnie przypinała ostatnie elementy pancerza, konkretnie naramienniki.

- Voila – powiedział nieumarły. Opancerzony szkielet rozprostował z trzaskiem rękawice, sprawdził stan pancerza i uśmiechnął się. Tak się tylko mówi, oczywista.

- Doskonale, doskonale... – mruknął, otaczając się lodowatą poświatą i wkładając sobie koronę na głowę. Owa korona wykonana była z lodu.

- Nie widzę żadnych zmian od trzech tysięcy lat – mruknął ktoś z innego rogu pomieszczenia. Był to Nekros, w całym swym mroźnym majestacie, z kunsztownym hełmem, podwójnym mieczem i dyskiem zawieszonym na łańcuchu.

- Taak...Kim jestem, moi drodzy? – zapytał szkielet, patrząc w okno. Nekros parsknął, zaś drugi upiór wyciągnął w kierunku opancerzonego miecz – dwuręczne ostrze runiczne, okolone arktycznym ziąbem.

- Jesteś naszym Królem Liszem, sire – powiedział. Nehr'zul wyciągnął opancerzoną rękę i zabrał Ostrze Mrozu.

- Jak myślicie, czy będę mógł mu wyrwać duszę? – zapytał jakby retorycznie, wodząc palcem po ostrzu.

- Nie wiem, pewnie nie będzie nam to potrzebne – orzekł inny głos, należący do Wolfricka.

- Taak...Coraz większa liczba czempionów Plagi pojawia się na tej arenie. Z każdą godziną przybywają moi kolejni generałowie... – zamyślił się Król Lisz – i ja ich nawet o to nie prosiłem! – wybuchł śmiechem i zamachał rękami, przy okazji tnąc stolik na dzwonka.

- Fakt faktem. Widziałem tego pomyleńca, Clinkza. No i przybył Darkterror. Między oczami mignął mi też Balanaar – wyliczył Wolfrick.

- To nie są jakieś wielkie legiony – zauważył Lodowy Upiór w płaszczu.

- Liczy się jakość, nie ilość – zauważył Nehr'zul. – Wystarczą nam nasi najlepsi. Beztwarzowy się do nich zalicza, Balanaar również, ten pomylony szkielet tak samo...Niech tylko przybędzie Abaddon i będzie pozamiatane – oznajmił innym upiorom ich władca. Chyba lekko ich zadziwił.

- Abaddon też przybywa? To kto zostanie bronić Tronu Mrozu i Korony Lodu? – zapytał Wolfrick. Nehr'zul spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Jak zrobię krok w tył, to mogę wzrokiem jednocześnie objąć Orędownika Korony Lodu i Strażnika Tronu Mrozu. Zabranie Lorda Avernusa z jego stanowiska nie będzie wielkim wyrzeczeniem – odrzekł upiór, kręcąc głową.

- Swoją drogą, mało tu szans dla tych dobrych. Mroczny i jego sługusy, Tezzeth z Mercilessem, my... – mówił sam do siebie Nekros, patrząc się tępo w przestrzeń.

- Mercilessa wyeliminowałeś, Nek – zwrócił mu uwagę okryty płaszczem. Spalacz Dusz nerwowo zacmokał.

- Znamy go nie od dziś, Atropos. Choćbyśmy od najgorszych go wyzywali i za ścierwo go mieli, nie możemy go ignorować. Pamiętasz, co się stało, gdy oceniliśmy Pudge'a jako nic nie wartą kupę mięsa? – zapytał upiora w płaszczu.

- Pamiętam. Nie pamiętam tylko, w kogo wbił ten swój hak. Ach, piękne to były dni, gdy stał u podnóża Drzewa Świata...Strażnicy nie mogli z nami wygrać, mogli tylko nas odpierać...A później Mroczny zabrał zabawki – mówił Atropos, przechodząc z dziwnych, groteskowych min do głębokiego westchnięcia.

- No, koniec pogaduch. Idę zniszczyć tego nędznego demona. A wy sprowadźcie Obsydianowego Niszczyciela i Bonharta – rozkazał swoim sługom Król Lisz i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się na arenę. Nekros, Wolfrick i Atropos lekko się ukłonili, gdy opuszczał pomieszczenie. Po chwili pozdrowili siebie nawzajem skinieniami i opuścili pokój. Nekros zniknął z trzaskiem, Wolfrick wyszedł drzwiami, a Atropos...ścianą.

Wysoki mężczyzna w karminowych szatach rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju. Mały, topornie wykuty w skale, jak cała arena. Siedział na krześle, o które oparta była jego laska, zrobiona z drewna żelazodrzewa i ludzkiej czaszki. Jego długie szpony dzwoniły o kamienny stół, a pokaźne kły wystawały zza warg. Zmieniający Drogi wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń.

- Nie wiem, czy poradzę sobie z tym zimnym draniem – powiedział po chwili. Ktoś parsknął. Konkretnie stojący w kącie stwór, przypominający jakiegoś owada. Miał żuwaczki, czerwoną skórę, patykowatą budowę ciała i cztery ręce. Każda dłoń osłonięta byłą srebrnawym ochraniaczem, na piersi miał puklerz, a na plecach coś w charakterze nosidełka na cztery miecze przypominające bułaty.

- Głupoty, durnoty. Po prostu powiedz, że coś ci wypadło, a ja rozerwę go na kawałki – warknął stwór. Promieniował arogancją i jakąś straszna, prymitywną mocą.

- Wyjątkowo się z nim zgodzę. Zemsta jest w stanie pokonać każdego wojownika na tej arenie, wliczając nawet Łowcę Serc – kiwał głową Carter Slade, poznany wcześniej kowboj.

- Przyznam im rację, panie – stwierdził ktoś inny. Był to przyjaciel Cartera, kapitan Jim Skell.

- Aye, szefie wszystkich szefów – przemówiła, chichocząc...ściana. A raczej istota w ścianę wtopiona. Po chwili z niej wyszła. Wyglądała niczym ludzki cień, tylko trójwymiarowy. Rządek równiutkich, białych kłów znajdował się pod dwoma czerwonymi punkcikami. Na nadgarstkach kręciły się dwie złote bransolety.

- Och, cicho siedźcie, wszyscy – powiedział Tezzeth do całej czwórki. Do wszystkich czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. – Wiem, że Zemsta zabiłby ich wszystkich. Nie od parady jest Zabójcą Bogów – dodał, ponownie się zamyślając. Zapadła głucha cisza.

- Zmieniając temat...Cień, znalazłeś Mercilessa? – zapytał Skell istotę, która dopiero co wyszła ze ściany.

- Nyet – oznajmił, kręcąc głową. – Nie wychwytuję jego fali spirytystycznych, a takie powinien wydzielać – oznajmił, wykonując dziwne, „pseudo-naukowe" ruchy.

- Dobra, koniec zabawy – oznajmił Tezzeth, podnosząc się. Chwycił za laskę – Z Chaosem alibo bez, ja zmienię drogę ku drugiej rundzie tego zimnego drania, Króla Lisza! – huknął sam do siebie. Podwójny odgłos klaskania uświadomił wszystkim rozbawienie Zemsty.

- No dobra, czas zacząć zabawę! – krzyknął Hellscream do mikrofonu.

- Obu panów prosimy na arenę! – dodał głośno Stratoavis. Burza oklasków wzbiła się w powietrze. Pierwszy pojawił się Nehr'zul. Trzymał pod pachą Ostrze Mrozu, w lewej ręce zaś swą koronę. W prawej natomiast ściskał jakiś dziwny klucz. Krótko po nim zjawił się Tezzeth. Ubrany w swoje karminowe szaty, ściskał laskę z czaszką na szczycie. Czyli po staremu.

- Witaj ponownie, Nehr'zul – powiedział bóg ze Spaczni, lekko kiwając głową.

- Ty też, Tezzeth – odpowiedział mu Lodowy Upiór mocą przewyższający niejednego boga. Po chwili Perłojad ryknął potężnie i zaczęła się walka.

Nehr'zul posiadał najwidoczniej te same zdolności co Nekros. Przeteleportował się z trzaskiem twarzą w twarz z Tezzethem i złapał go za gardło.

- Poczuj chłodny uścisk lodowatej śmierci – syknął. Tezzeth parsknął i kopnął upiora w piszczel. Nehr'zul mimowolnie puścił adwersarza i opadł na kolano. Tezzeth grzmotnął go laską w czaszkę i wywrócił kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową.

- Na nic te twoje durne gadki. Poczuj moc Chaosu! – warknął demon w ludzkiej skórze, podnosząc rękę. Króla Lisza porwało w powietrze. Zaczęły go otaczać czerwonawe duchy.

- Moc Arki Przymierza? – zaniepokoił się Fergard. Hellscream pokręcił głową.

- Gdzie tam, na Króla Lisza to nie zadziała. To coś lepszego – oznajmił mu ork. Półdemon pokiwał głową. Tymczasem powłoka duchów zaczęła się zacieśniać.

- Zostań gdzie twoje miejsce, zamknięty w moich wspomnieniach – wymruczał inkantację Tezzeth. Powłoka rozbłysła...i rozpadła się na niebieskawy proch. Król Lisz zręcznie upadł i otrzepał się.

- Prymitywna sztuczka – powiedział i przekręcił czaszkę o pełen kąt. Kopnął Tezzetha między kły, przewracając go. Wystawił opancerzoną dłoń, a teraz Tezzeth podniósł się w powietrze. Otoczyła go niebieskawa powłoka. Szybko zagęściła się i zamieniła w lodową skorupę. Król Lisz leniwie machnął dłonią, posyłając skorupę na ścianę areny. Ta oczywiście rozprysła się. Tezzeth był cały oszroniony.

- Wiesz, stary, kiedyś byłem taki jak ty. Pełny gniewu, nienawiści, żądzy władzy i takich pierdół. A później umarłem. Ze śmiercią przychodzi wszystko. Spokój, opanowanie, zdolność do bycia bezstronnym...I sprawiedliwym – powiedział do swego rywala upiór. Wygnany Przodek wstał i otrzepał z siebie szron.

- Zamknij lodowatą gębę, czaszkogłowy – warknął do Króla Lisza i wystrzelił w jego stronę grad czerwonych pocisków. Lisz skrzyżował tylko ramiona, a jego oczy rozbłysły. Pociski zaś rozpadły się kilkanaście centymetrów przed celem.

- Nie możesz mnie pokonać, choćbyś nie wiem czego użył. Ja mam oparcie w samej śmierci, a jej nie można pokonać – odparł Nehr'zul, kręcąc głową. Machnął rękę przed siebie, posyłając długi, lodowy grot, który uderzył w Tezzetha, obalając go na ziemię. Upiór machnął kolejny raz ręką, sprawiając, że z ziemi wyrósł lodowaty szpic, przebijając Tezzetha. Bóg wrzasnął przeszywająco. Szpic w jednej chwili rozpadł się na chmurę lodowatego pyłu. Tezzetha podtrzymywał Zemsta.

- Wykończyć go? – zapytał z warknięciem xill (bo Zemsta właśnie taką istotą był). Tezzeth usiadł ciężko i pokiwał głową. Czerwonoskóry wyszczerzył się obleśnie i przerażająco, po czym dobył kwartetu swych mieczy.

- Proszę proszę...Pan Zemsta znowu nas zabawia. Atropos – powiedział Król lisz, na końcu wywołując swego sługę. W jednej chwili pojawił się u jego boku zakutany niebieskim płaszczem Lodowy Upiór.

- Mam go zająć, sire? – zapytał. Król Lisz kiwnął głową i po raz pierwszy w walce dobył swego osławionego miecza, Ostrza Mrozu. Zemsta warknął głucho i przykurczył nogi, jakby do skoku.

- Niech będzie. Zniszczę was obu, albowiem jam jest Zabójca Bogów – powiedział bez nuty przechwałki i skoczył, szybując w powietrzu ze wszystkimi mieczami. Atropos wyskoczył w jego stronę, łapiąc go w powietrzu za górne ramiona. Niebieskawe okowy zamknęły się na przegubach Jeźdźca Apokalipsy.

- Zabij mnie, a zabijesz siebie – powiedział wesoło Atropos. Zemsta wrzasnął wściekle, klekocąc żuwaczkami. Złapał upiora za gardło.

- Was to jednak nie nauczyli myśleć abstrakcyjnie, co? – zapytał jadowicie. Atropos błysnął oczami – mrugać nie mógł.

- O co ci cho... – zaczął, a potem zamilkł. Zrozumiał swój błąd. Połączył się łańcuchem z rozwścieczonym xillem. Zemsta zaczął zasypywać go ciosami. Atropos nie potrafił ich uniknąć – jedyne co robił dobrze to trzymał się nie-życia i miał władzę nad ludzkimi strachami...a Zemsta nie znał strachu, przerażenia i w ogóle był nieco pozbawiony emocji. Xill w pewnym momencie kopnął upiora z półobrotu i przeciął łańcuch dusz i jednym, krzyżowym cięciem swych mieczy.

- Hołota i amatorszczyzna! – warknął, skacząc na Króla Lisza. Upiór zwinnie wywinął się półpiruetem, unikając trzech cięć. Czwarte zablokował Ostrzem Mrozu. Zimne żelazo zadzwoniło w starciu z rozgrzaną stalą. Zemsta od razu przeszedł do ofensywy, nie był kimś kto czeka. Ciął zdradziecko i celnie swymi czterema ostrzami. Nehr'zul blokował każdy cios, ale nie mógł przeprowadzić kontrataku. Do czasu, gdy nie pojawił się kolejny Lodowy Upiór.

Ulubieniec i idol milionów szkieletowych żołnierzy Króla Lisza i największy wróg niezliczonych kohort Tezzetha, Nekros Spalacz Dusz, zmaterializował się za Zemstą i nabił szalejącego Jeźdźca Apokalipsy na swe podwójne ostrze. Xill ryknął, bardziej rozwścieczony niż zraniony. Miażdżący Czaszki rzucił nim – i swą bronią – niczym włócznią w kierunku ściany. Zemsta zdążył jednak wbić jeden miecz w napastnika, zanim poszybował na spotkanie twardej powierzchni. Nekros natychmiastowo wyrwał miecz, ale i tak opadł na kolana, zwijając się z cichym jękiem.

- Oto dlaczego Zemsta nazywany jest Zabójcą Bogów! – krzyknął przejęty Hellscream i oblizał wargi. – Nawet najmniejsze ukłucie jego mieczy może zabić boga, rozsadzając jego duszę – wyjaśnił po chwili. Nekros jednak nie eksplodował, tylko podniósł się na nogi, trzasnęło i upiór zniknął. Nehr'zul machnął ręką kilka razy, kreśląc jakieś zamaszyste znaki, a szereg run otoczył Zemstę, rozbłysło i Jeźdźca Apokalipsy już nie było.

- Nie ma nie ma – mruknął jakby sam do siebie. – Nikt Ci nie pomoże. Poczuj uścisk Tronu Mrozu! – ryknął jak nigdy jeszcze, zamiatając mieczem przed siebie. Ostrze rozmazało się w bladoniebieską falę i przecięło Tezzetha, który niefortunnie stał zbyt blisko. Boga chaosu wyrzuciło do tyłu. Jego szaty zostały rozpłatane, buchnęła czarna posoka, kły wypadły ze szczęki. Kolejny cios zaklętego miecza przeciął kostur upadłego Przodka wpół, zaś kopnięcie Króla Lisza posłało Tezzetha na deski. Władca Plagi Nieumarłych wyciągnął przed siebie otwartą dłoń.

- Hells, czemu oni każdy ruch muszą zaczynać od wyciagnięcia przed siebie ręki? – zapytał Fergard całkiem poważnie. Grommash ryknął śmiechem i stoczył się z fotela. Tymczasem Nehr'zul zamknął pięść, a wielka, lodowa ręka podniosła Tezzetha w powietrze. Król Lisz zaczął machać dłonią na lewo i prawo, zaś pieść latała tak samo, obijając straszliwie Zmieniającego Drogi. W końcu upiór machnął dłonią w dół, a lodowata łapa rozprysła się przy zderzeniu z ziemią.

- Nie, nie, nie! Zabijanie jest zabronione! Niech ta kupa mięsa i futer zrobi coś mojemu bratu, to wydrę z niego życie! Zaleję jego ogień życia! Osuszę jego studnię życia! Spuszczę lawi... – wydzierał się raz po raz Szrama, lekko przytrzymywany przez Worgołaka – ten ostatni odzyskał już spokój.

- Poniechaj, Szrama. To walka Genna. I pewnie twój brat ją wygra – mruknął czarny gnoll. Okoliczni zamilkli.

- Worg, doceniam twój optymizm, ale chyba miesza się on z dawaniem złudnej nadziei? – zadał pytanie retoryczne Thant.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy – uciął temat czerwonooki.

I w tym momencie stało się coś, co można nazwać zwrotem akcji. W momencie, gdy Gror przyłożył broń do potylicy Genna.

- Spoczywaj w kawałeczkach. Drobnych kawałeczkach - powiedział z iście diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy wilkołak. Wtedy jednak, na przekór wcześniejszym wydarzeniom, Genn obrócił się, wyrzucając przed siebie prawicę. Nikt nie zdążył się nadziwić, gdyż w tym momencie gnoll ryknął z całej siły.

- RAIKIRI!!! – ryk potoczył się echem.

Arena najpierw rozbłysła niebiesko-żółtym światłem, a później przetoczył się grzmot. Błysnęło, świsnęło i coś uderzyło potężnie w ścianę areny. Gdy opadły już błyski i kurze, widać było okrwawionego, pociętego Genna, który stał na nogach i trzymał się za brzuch oraz wbitego w arenę Grora. Najdziwniej wyglądała jednak jego ręka – spowita była w całkowicie w iskrzącej, błękitnawej energii, wyglądającej niczym legendarne ostrze Raziela, Łupieżca Dusz.

- Pamiętajta, wszyscy tu zgromadzeni. Jeżeli sądzicie, że macie szanse w starciu z Gennem Szarą Grzywą, to się grubo mylicie! – wykrzyczał w stronę trybun i chwiejnym krokiem skierował się do medyków, biegnących zresztą już w jego stronę.

- Absolutnie niesamowite! Wydający się niepokonanym, wszechpotężnym...Gror został pokonany! Genn zmiótł go z areny jednym ciosem! – ryczał stary ork do mikrofonu.

- Co to było?! – wydzierali się King, Szrama i Hrontrig jeden przez drugiego. Po chwili milczenia, która zapanowała po tych krzykach Thant odchrząknął.

- To było Raikiri, legendarne Ostrze Błyskawicy – powiedział smokowaty osobnik. Wyglądał na ździebko zdziwionego.

- Ostrze Błyskawicy? Broń, która przetnie, przebije, która zniszczy wszystko czego się dotknie? – zapytał Kalt, nie odwracając oczu od areny.

- Ano. Zwróć uwagę na jego prawicę, żywiołaku. Pod tą gazą pewnie kryły się kamienie grzmotu, dzięki którym chciał chyba jednym ciosem powalić wroga...Ale żeby udało mu się wykrzesać z takich kamyczków Raikiri... – przerwał w tym momencie Thant. Zaraz zresztą rozległ się głos Hellscreama.

- Bitwę Dwóch Kafarów uważamy za skończoną. Teraz zacznie się...Wojna, dosłownie Wojna Upiorów! Zaraz przyjdzie wam powitać jedynych, niepowstrzymanych...Nekrosa Spalacza Dusz i Mercilessa!


	20. Wprowadzenie do Rundy Drugiej

- A teraz, moi drodzy, przejdziemy do ostatniej walki! Jedynej i ostatniej walki pierwszej rundy! A wtedy, przy świetle małej niespodzianki, przejdziemy do kolejnej rundy! – wykrzyczał z emfazą Grommash.

- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, co to za niespodzianka – wymruczał sam do siebie Perłojad, odkręcając szponem słoiczek z perłami.

- Nie jesteś jedyny. Tymczasem zapraszamy na arenę zawodników – Vi'nu Czarne Ostrze i Sergeia Dragunova! – krzyknął Fergard, usadawiając się wygodniej w fotelu.

- Jeden jest elfem, nieodrodnym synem puszczy, który uważa się za mistrza miecza. Drugi to nieodrodny syn Matuszki Rosji, członek dawnego projektu „Super Sołdat", zwany Białym Aniołem Śmierci – przedstawił kolejno Vi'nu i Dragunova Hellscream.

- Prosimy obu panów na arenę – powiedział jabłkożerca.

Pierwszy pojawił się Dragunov. Był wysokim, szczupłym człowiekiem o kruczoczarnych włosach i trupiobladej cerze. Ubrany był w czarny mundur oficerski, jednak nie było na nim żadnych szczególnych insygniów, poza złotym orłem na plecach marynarki. Na nogach miał pozłacane oficerki z tym samym symbolem orła, dłonie zaś osłaniał czarnymi rękawiczkami ze skóry. Włosy zaczesane miał do tyłu, widać więc było całą jego twarz. Gładko wygolony, szarooki, a lewa warga była przedłużona brzydką blizną. Przy pasie miał szablę i pistolet, rewolwer o długiej lufie. Wyglądał na trzydzieści lat, ale projekt Super Sołdat miał miejsce w latach 40 XX wieku...Rosjanin strzepnął niewidzialne pyłki z munduru i czekał.

- Khem...Jeżeli Vi'nu nie pojawi w ciągu... – zaczął Hellscream, ale przerwał mu straszliwy ryk. Z drugiego końca areny wybiegł wielki, rosły człowiek – mierzył z osiem stóp, a zakuty był w spory pancerz, dość dziwny. Dołączone doń były skóry i ludzi i zwierząt, a także kabalistyczne znaki w rodzaju pentagramów, swastyk czy znanej powszechnie Gwiazdy Spaczni. Mężczyzna miał straszliwie zniszczoną, jakby przekrwioną skórę.

- Krew dla Boga Krwi! Czaszki na Jego Czaszkowy Tron! Wieczna wojna w imię Jego radości! W imię Khorne'a! – wrzeszczał potępieńczo człowiek, ściskając w ręku potężną kosę. Trzymał ją oburącz, lecz przy kolczastym pasie wisiał pistolet plazmowy.

- ... – Sergei lekko się zmarszczył i przełożył ciężar ciała na lewą nogę, jakby szykował się do nagłego ataku.

- Jam jestem Ezeshial Farros Gratuus! Czempion Króla Chaosu! Przybyłem tu po rzeź! Zacząłem od marnego elfa, a ty będziesz następny! GIŃ!!! – wrzasnął kultysta z 40 tysiąclecia i zaszarżował na Rosjanina. Ten spokojnie wyjął rewolwer i wystrzelił sześć razy między oczy imperialnego heretyka. Ten zwalił się na ziemię z krwawą plamą zamiast głowy. Dragunov trącił truchło butem i zadowolony z rezultatu zszedł z areny.

- No, to Dragunov przechodzi do następnej rundy, a teraz trzeba tylko nzaleźć pana Czarne Ostrze – powiedział wesoło Fergard. Hellscream zamrugał czterokrotnie.

- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Fergardem Stratoavisem? – zapytał półdemona ork.

- Miałem dobrego nauczyciela – stwierdził tylko płomiennowłosy.

- No nieważne...Dziękujemy wam, że dotrwaliście aż tu. Teraz zrobimy sobie małe podsumowanie! – krzyknął ork, a na tablicy rozdzielczej pojawiła się lista zwycięzców.

Walka 1: Kalt

Walka 2: Reptilion

Walka 3: Zanthos Psychomag

Walka 4: King

Walka 5: Worgołak

Walka 6: Genn Szara Grzywa

Walka 7: Nekros

Walka 8: Wolfrick

Walka 9: Hrontrig

Walka 10: Finkregh

Walka 11: Richard Riddick

Walka 12: Yurnero

Walka 13: Carter Slade

Walka 14: Augustus Brimstone

Walka 15: Feng Wei

Walka 16: Cervantes de Leon

Walka 17: Keith "Heart Hunter" Himsley

Walka 18: Gondar

Walka 19: Nehr'zul

Walka 20: Sergei Dragunov

- Oto nasza lista zwycięzców, którym gratuluję – powiedział Hellscream, a publiczność hucznie gratulowała razem z nim.

- No, to teraz wyjaw nam swoją niespodziankę – poprosił Fergard. Hellscream uprzejmie pokręcił głową. Nie minęło mgnienie ludzkiego oka, a listę zwycięzców zastąpił napis „Here comes what?", który został też wygłoszony przez speakera. Publiczność odpowiedziała szumnym „THE MONEY!". Na arenę wyszedł Shane McMahon z mikrofonem w ręku.

- Witam was wszystkich, moi drodzy! I od razu zadaję wam pytanie – czy nic nie rzuciło się wam w oczy? – zapytał dyrektor areny. Odpowiedział mu szmer.

- Czekamy... – wymruczał Fergard. Hellscream tymczasem zebrał się do wyjścia na arenę.

- Mnie osobiście zaciekawiłaby jedna rzecz – czemu w turnieju wzięła udział tylko jedna przedstawicielka płci pięknej? – zapytał McMahon. Dazzle zagwizdał potężnie i wydarł się, że mądrze gada i trzeba mu dać herbaty.

- Mnie to osobiście zdziwiło zanim wziąłem tę robotę – powiedział Grommash, który również wyszedł na arenę. – I wtedy dowiedziałem się o planie Shane'a – dodał ork.

- Plan polega na tym, że równorzędnie do tego turnieju toczył się inny – oznajmił Shane, wzbudzając ogólne zdziwienie. We wszystkich. – Tutaj mieliśmy 39 mężczyzn i jedna kobietę. W tamtym turnieju sytuacja była wprost przeciwna. I również opadł zawodnik płci innej niż dominująca. Co daje nam – mówił McMahon pośród okrzyków zachwytu Dazzle i reszty publiczności – 40 zawodników, 20 kobiet i 20 mężczyzn! – krzyknął dyrektor, wzniecając niesamowicie silne owacje. Obok niego pojawiła się ognista łuna, a z niej wychynęła znana nam czarodziejka, Lina Inverse.

- Witam wszystkich! Miałam przyjemność nadzorować i komentować omawiany turniej, ale wystąpię w nim bezpośrednio! Wszystkie zawodniczki są już na miejscu. Ja tymczasem się ulatniam – odrzekła Lina, uśmiechnęła się i wybuchła ogniem przy aplauzie publiczności.

- A teraz, moi drodzy, rozkład walk! – krzyknął Shane, zapowiadając to, na co czekali wszyscy bez wyjątku.

Walka 1: Nekros vs Lanaya

Walka 2: Feng Wei vs Amane Kuradobei

Walka 3: King vs Shani Terranova

Walka 4: Hrontrig vs Alleria Windrunner

Walka 5: Richard Riddick vs Catherine Bosfor

Walka 6: Genn Szara Grzywa vs Cassandra Vixen

Walka 7: Casper Stratoavis vs Mordimer Sharrukas

Walka 8: Wolfrick vs Drunna Fisealie

Walka 9: Yurnero vs Baiken

Walka 10: Finkregh vs Agnes the Invoker

Walka 11: Sergei Dragunov vs Mordred

Walka 12: Kalt vs Sharylin

Walka 13: Zanthos Psychomag vs Naisha

Walka 14: Augustus Brimstone vs Sylvanas

Walka 15: Worgołak vs Dizzy

Walka 16: Cervantes de Leon vs Amy Rose

Walka 17: Keith "Heart Hunter" Himsley vs Lina Inverse

Walka 18: Gondar vs Ashley Bloodstone

Walka 19: Nehr'zul vs Mercurial

Walka 20: Carter Slade vs Jedwabna Lisica

Przez chwilę wpatrywano się w ten rozkład z zaciekawieniem, a później wybuchły nieograniczone owacje. Najbardziej zadziwiony był Casper Stratoavis.

- Jak widać, Reptilion został zmuszony do odejścia, nie wyjaśnił nam powodów. Maszyna losująca wylosowała jego zastępcę – Caspra Stratoavisa. Gratulujemy – powiedział Hellscream, lecz z pewnym...brakiem entuzjazmu.

- I, wystawcie sobie, że to nie jest koniec! Oto prawdziwy układ walk! – krzyknął McMahon. Ekran zafalował i po chwili wyświetlił się nań następujący obrazek...

Walka 1: Nekros & Lanaya vs Richard Riddick & Catherine Bosfor

Walka 2: Feng Wei & Amane Kuradobei vs Wolfrick & Drunna Fisealie

Walka 3: King & Shani Terranova vs Zanthos Psychomag & Naisha

Walka 4: Hrontrig & Alleria Windrunner vs Genn Szara Grzywa & Cassandra Vixen Walka 5: Carter Slade & Jedwabna Lisica vs Casper Stratoavis & Mordimer Sharrukas

Walka 6: Augustus Brimstone & Sylvanas vs Worgołak & Dizzy

Walka 7: Keith "Heart Hunter" Himsley & Lina Inverse vs Cervantes de Leon & Amy Rose

Walka 8: Nehr'zul & Mercurial vs Gondar & Ashley Bloodstone

Walka 9: Yurnero & Baiken vs Kalt & Sharylin

Walka 10: Finkregh & Agnes the Invoker vs Sergei Dragunov & Mordred

Teraz to zwyczajnie wszystkich zatkało.

- Tak proszę państwa! Odbędą się miecze drużynowe, dwóch na dwóch! A co jest nasjlepsze...To nie są wszystkie niespodzianki! Macie godzinę przerwy, a później Grommash wyjaśni wam resztę niuansów! Miłej zabawy! – krzyknął McMahon na odchodnym i podał Gromowi swój mikrofon. Obaj zeszli z areny. Tłum wiwatował.


End file.
